Selfish
by babyxbxgurl
Summary: “There is no way Bella is going to fall for you, Edward,” Emmett said with a laugh. “Wanna bet on it?” was Edward’s cocky reply. It started off as a bet but when he finds himself falling for her things begin to get complicated. All-Human
1. Encounters

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Twilight story so please go easy on me! If there are any mistakes feel free to point it out! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read and review! Oh and I would also like to thank my cousin for doing some beta-reading on my story for me! Love you my dear cousin!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, but my story idea LoL

**Summary: **"There is no way Bella is going to fall for you, Edward," Emmett said with a laugh. "Wanna bet on it?" was Edward's cocky reply. It started off as a bet but when he finds himself falling for her things begin to get complicated.

**Chapter 1: Encounters**

"Jasper, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to go! I don't want to be the fifth wheel," I said exasperatedly as my brother gave me a look, begging me to go with him to dinner.

"Bella, that's unlikely to happen. Edward will be there," Jasper replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and I repeat, I do not want to be the fifth wheel," I looked up at Jasper. "Besides, need I remind you who my best friend is?"

I personally don't have a problem with Edward, but my best friend James, on the other hand, does. Why you may ask? They're rivals; simple as that. They compete in everything ranging from academics to sports – and it doesn't help the fact that they're both co-captains for the football team. Honestly, I think their animosity derives from their pride and according to James, it's a "mutual hate," – whatever that's suppose to mean in guy lingo.

"First of all," Jasper paused and raised an eyebrow "that's not going to happen. You're not going to be the 'fifth wheel' of the group. Secondly, of course I know who your best friend is, but I thought you don't base your opinion of other people on what others feel about them?"

"I have homework Jasper," I replied with a sigh, walking towards my back pack that was on my bed. "And to answer your question, Edward hasn't exactly done anything to disprove any of James's claims."

Jasper closed my door behind him and sighed. "Look Bells, I just really want to see you be more social. I'm not saying your anti-social or anything, but going out once every blue moon won't hurt you, will it?" He looked at the books that I took out of my bag and continued. "It's a Friday night Bells, putting off homework 'til tomorrow will seriously not kill you. James doesn't run your life. Give Edward a chance, hm. For me?"

I looked at my 'beloved' older brother and sighed. What's the point of arguing when I knew he wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted?

"Alright, alright, I will, but please don't let Alice dress me. I seriously do not like being her Barbie Doll," I sighed remembering the memories of Alice dragging me into my room and locking the door just to change my outfit for school.

Jasper chuckled, "I'll try my best Bella. But you should know, Alice won't like this,"

"It's ok for me. Her fury will not be unleashed on me. I'm not her boyfriend," I winked at him.

Jasper glared at me and I just had to laugh. I pushed him out of my room and closed the door, locking it behind him, before walking over to my closet. Since I wasn't much of a shopper, I didn't really have any difficulty in choosing what to wear. A plain black tee shirt and jeans did it for me. I pulled my hair up in a messy pony tail and slipped on my boots before grabbing my jacket that was lying on the bed. As I walked down the stairs I found Jasper and his girlfriend Alice talking quietly amongst themselves. Despite the occasional squabbles, I consider myself lucky to have Jasper here with me. With my mother in Florida and my other older brother Anthony in Seattle taking care of our late father's – may he rest in peace – business, Jasper's the only family I have.

My father died a few years ago in a place crash when he was heading on a business trip to Los Angeles. My mother lives in Florida with her new husband Phil and my baby brother Nathan. We had the choice of moving to Florida, but my older brother Anthony was old enough to take care of us so our mother let us stay in Forks. Jasper was fifteen at that time and Anthony was 18. He would leave Sunday night to stay at Seattle for a week and come back Friday evening. I know he seems like a bad older brother for leaving his younger siblings, but he had to think of his future too. Besides that, he's been raised to take over my father's business. I understood why he had to leave, but Jasper has his reasons for holding a grudge against him.

Anthony felt that Jasper was responsible enough to take care of me. I laughed at the thought of Jasper being responsible. There are times when I feel that I act way more mature than Jasper – my brother who is a whole year older than me.

Alice and Jasper acknowledged my presence and turned their heads towards me. Jasper gave me a small smile while Alice, I noticed, began to observe the outfit I was wearing. She frowned. I knew what she was about to do and I looked at Jasper with pleading eyes. He gave me the 'I'm sorry,' look and I just sighed. So much for brotherly support.

"Bella, you cannot be serious! I bought you a new shirt and I haven't seen you wear it once!" Alice scolded.

"I'm sorry Alice, it's just I'm comfortable with my regular clothes," I gave her an apologetic look as I held out the edge of my shirt trying to emphasize my point.

She sighed resignedly, "Since we're about to be late, I'll let you slide this time. Just this one time, okay!" The glimmer in her eyes and change of attitude began to make me nervous. "But since you didn't let me dress you tonight, I will dress you on Monday morning," she finished, smiling victoriously. I nodded my head warily. There was honestly no point on arguing. When it comes to fashion, Alice will stop at nothing to get her way and make you wear clothes that are 'in style' and 'chic'.

They stepped out of the house first and I walked out after them, shutting and locking the door in the process. I had to admit, as good as we were situated financially, I never really liked to flaunt the amount of money we had. To me, everyone is the same. The only quality that set people apart from each other, in my opinion, is the goodness of their heart.

I got in the backseat, while Jasper and Alice occupied the two front seats. As soon as their seatbelts were on, we were off.

The car ride was pretty silent. That's a miracle because everyone knew how much Alice can talk. Miracles, however, do not last forever.

"So Bella, I'm really happy you finally decided to come to dinner with us." Alice beamed at me.

I must admit, even though Alice and I have our disagreements on fashion, I really like her. Ever since she and Jasper started dating we've become closer. We may not talk much in school but outside of school was a slightly different story.

Sometimes she would bring Rosalie over to my house while Jasper was at practice. Some people think that all they care about is designer clothes and how great their boyfriends are, but they are very wrong. These two are two of the nicest girls that I have had the pleasure of meeting. I can even say that they're probably nicer than some of the girls at school who aren't into the 'latest fashion' and flaunting their 'hot beau'. They aren't judgmental and they are down to earth girls. True, there was one instance where I judged them wrongly but as soon as I met them and go to know them better, everything was different.

Alice, of course, was the easiest to get along with. She's just naturally an all around friendly person with a good heart. Besides that, I'm Jasper sister, so in a way she just had to be nice to me. Rosalie is a different story. Sure we get along now, but it wasn't always this way. It took some time for Rosalie to warm up to me. At first she was cold towards me. It's as if I never existed to Rosalie. I couldn't blame her though. Why would she want to talk to an ordinary looking girl like me? Rosalie was without a doubt the most beautiful girl in school and she knew it. But as time passed by, we just started getting along.

"Well I had to give you little people some of my precious time," I replied playfully.

Alice laughed, "I'm glad you graced us with your presence," She looked towards Jasper then turned back towards me, "Have you met Edward?"

Ah. Edward Cullen. The 'most popular and one of _the _hottest guys on campus' – at least that's what I've heard in the girls' locker room – who just happened to also be the star running back of the football team. With a reputation like his, I was shocked to find out that the guy was actually pretty smart and did well in his classes. Boys like him don't give me the time of day. He was Emmett Cullen's, Rosalie's boyfriend, younger brother. We were in the same grade and had a few classes together but we hardly ever spoke to each other.

"Nope," was my simple reply.

"Why not? Don't you two have like, a few classes together?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we actually talk."

She nodded before asking knowingly, "James?"

"I guess you can say that. But it's not like Edward has actually proved James's accusations wrong."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't base your judgment of him on what your best friend says," Alice replied wisely.

"Do you think Edward is nice?" I asked after a pause of silence.

She turned in her seat to look at me before sighing, "Alright, I'll admit, he isn't exactly a 'saint' but who is? Once you get use to him, he actually isn't that bad."

"Well… I guess I could give him a chance tonight…" I replied unsurely.

Alice decided to drop the subject and started talking to Jasper about their shopping trip tomorrow. They invited me but, of course, I kindly declined. I honestly did not want to go on a shopping trip with Alice. Not again. No offense to her but if it was allowed, that girl would jump at the chance to live in the mall. Her shopping addiction can be scary sometimes… And whoever got in the way of it had to face her fury – something I did not want to experience.

It wasn't long until the car stopped and we all stepped out to make our way to the door of the Italian restaurant. The unsettled feeling in my stomach grew with every step we took forward that I couldn't help but gulp. All I wanted to do was get this dinner over with. I really didn't mind hanging out with them – I had no problem with Alice, Jasper, or James - but I couldn't say the same for the football team, or as they were labeled as, "The Jocks." Oh, and besides the people I mentioned before, Emmett was another person who I didn't mind being around.

Jasper held the door open for us and we immediately spotted Emmett and the rest of them, all thanks to Emmett's gigantic body. Emmett wasn't fat, but by 'gigantic' I mean that he was extremely muscular. Rosalie was seated on his right looking like a Vogue model, while Edward sat on his left with the most annoyed face I've ever seen. I guess, much like myself, he didn't really want to be here. I guess that could count for something that we had in common. As soon as they saw us Emmett stood up and gave me a big bear hug. That's Emmett for you: the friendly bear. Rosalie gave me a hug right after before we all sat down. Jasper sat down beside Edward while Alice sat on his other side. I sat beside Alice which put me in the middle of her and Rosalie.

"I'm glad you came, Jinx," Emmett said using the nickname he made for me, thanks to Jasper. That's one reason you gotta hate older brothers. They love to blab about your embarrassing qualities and mine just happened to be my clumsiness.

"Must you really call me that? I honestly haven't had any clumsy moments lately," I replied, trying to keep the faint blush from my cheeks. Jasper snorted and I returned it with a glare.

"Really now little sis? Shall I remind you what happened yesterday?" Jasper asked with a smug smile on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest, "Hey, that doesn't count, especially since your darn shirt was lying on the ground instead of inside the laundry basket, _where it should have been_."

"Yeah blame my innocent little shirt that was causing no harm to anyone at all, until you just happened to step on it and somehow slip." Emmett's booming laugh was heard all over the restaurant.

"See Jinx, that nickname's perfect for you!"

Just as I was about to give him a swift kick underneath the table Rosalie beat me to him and smacked Emmett up the head causing him to cry out indignantly then pout at her. Ha, he deserved that. It's funny how Emmett acts all tough yet his weakness was dainty Rosalie.

It wasn't long until a waitress arrived. She glanced at Emmett and Jasper but her eyes lingered longer on Edward. No surprise there. I've seen similar scenes like this everyday for the past three years so I was already use to it. Edward noticed the girls lingering gaze and threw her a flirty smile in return. The waitress blushed and looked away shyly. I'm guessing she'll be added to his list tonight. It's disgusting how he just changes 'girlfriends' just like how he changes his clothes. What's even more pathetic is that even though the girls he dates know that he's only using them, they still want to have a shot at him.**  
**  
The waitress finally went around the table to take our orders. I ordered spaghetti since I haven't had that in a while. Once everyone placed their order, she walked away but not before giving Edward one last smile which he returned with a wink. I swear if his 'moves' could kill; most of the girls in my school would have dropped dead a long time ago.

"So Jasper, will I see you tomorrow?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence that had come upon the table.

"Nope, I'm going with Alice to Seattle."

"Seattle? What for?"

Jasper sighed. "What else?"

Emmett's booming laugh was once again heard through the restaurant. "I must say man, you are truly whipped."

"Whipped? Jasper Swan is not whipped," Jasper replied indignantly, trying to salvage his pride.

I laughed. "Okay brother, whatever you say."

Jasper turned his head towards me with a slight glare, "You're supposed to be on my side here Bella."

"I am on your side, but I can't deny it if what Emmett says is true," I replied simply.

Jasper rolled his eyes and turned to Edward. "So Edward, I saw that waitress eyeing you," Edward chuckled.

"I noticed," he simply replied, a smug look still on his face. Seriously, how cocky can a guy be? There had to be some limit somewhere, shouldn't there?

"I bet you did," I mumbled, more to myself than anyone else but when his gaze turned to my direction it was obvious that he heard me.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered plainly.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard you say 'I bet you did'?"

"Well if you clearly heard what I said, what's the point of asking me if I said something?" I asked, beginning to feel aggravated, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He chuckled. I guess annoying me entertains him. "I'm just making sure I heard you correctly."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. At that moment I could have been doing something way more productive than hanging out with my brother and his friends. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't enjoy spending time with them or anything but, I guess, I'm just not that social – it's not me.

"Wow Edward, that's a first," Emmett commented with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"That's the first time a girl actually gave you attitude," Emmett replied.

Rosalie let out a small laugh, "You know babe, just because most of the female population in our high school is in love with Edward, doesn't mean there aren't any girls who aren't interested in him and will give him attitude."

"Aw, sorry Eddie. I guess not everyone falls for your charm," Emmett teased as Edward scowled at him in return. I don't know if he was angry because of the comment or the nickname but either way, what Emmett said ticked him off.

"Shut up Em," Edward growled as he crumpled a paper napkin in his hand and threw it at a chuckling Emmett. After that, everyone just busied themselves with conversation while I quietly sat there observing everyone around me. At one point, I actually thought about talking to Edward, but in the end I decided against it. What could the two of us actually have in common that we could talk about, besides the fact that my best friend hated his guts? Suddenly, Jasper's phone started ringing. He glanced at the screen and rolled his eyes before pressing the ignore button and looking up to meet my eyes. Even though no words were exchanged between us, I automatically knew who it was that just called. It was Anthony.

"Why do you do that?" I asked. I knew my brothers didn't exactly get along but couldn't they at least act civil with one another?

"Why do I have to waste my time talking to him?" Jasper asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Jasper, he's our brother. You still need to respect him," I answered sternly.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't have respect for people who leave their younger siblings in their time of need," he paused and looked around the table. "We'll discuss this later Isabella." Before I could say anything else my phone started ringing. Just as I was about to answer it, I looked at Jasper and saw the look he was giving me. I let my hand drop to my lap and ignored the constant ringing until it eventually stopped. In a way I was intimidated of Jasper. I think it's just in the genes or something. Edward snickered as he saw me look away as Jasper stared me down. I turned to him and he just gave me his crooked smile.

"I guess we have something in common," He pointed out with a small smirk.

"What?" I asked confused. What could we possibly have in common? Well, except for the fact that we both went to the same school.

"It seems that we're both intimidated by our brothers," He replied, glancing over to Emmett then to Jasper.

Surprisingly, I actually let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess we do."

"So Bella," Edward started, leaning back and resting his arm on the back of the booth so he had a better view of me. Jasper and Alice were leaning forward with their elbows on the table as they talked to the rest of the group. "What did Jasper offer you to come to this little dinner?"

"Nothing really, this is just benefiting him," I replied nonchalantly.

"How so?"

"Simple, Jasper wants me to have a social life."

Edward chuckled. "Wow, your brother makes you seem like such a low life."

I turned my head towards him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's bringing you to tag along on their date. Do you not have any friends?" He asked, half serious and half mockingly. Now I remember why Edward and I never talk during class. He's an ass. Plain and simple as that. What did girls see in him? Because, honestly, all I saw was an egotistical jerk.

"Funny you ask that," I turned to him and plastered on a fake smile. "Is that the reason why your brother tagged you along? Don't _you_ have any friends Eddie?" Payback was fun.

He shot me a look. "Look, I could be doing a lot of other things than sitting here, but I'm doing this as a favor for my brother," he said through gritted teeth.

"Mmhmm, what an amazing excuse, Edward." I replied bored, checking my nails. When I realized that all other conversation had stopped, I noticed that Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were all now watching us. Awkwardly, I turned away from Edward and fiddled with my hands in my lap.

"At least I could actually have other plans," He mumbled but I heard every word. I chose to ignore it. Thankfully, the food arrived and we quietly started eating. Dinner started to go smoothly again with everyone involved in a conversation, well, except for Edward and myself. Honestly, it was better this way. We didn't need to speak to each other because it would probably only lead to an argument. I was sure of that. It's not that I hated the guy, no hate was such a strong word, but I could safely say that I disliked him very much.

"So how's James?" Edward asked all of sudden. It took me a few moments to realize that he was talking to me.

"Why are you asking?" I asked defensively. If he was trying to start something up, I wouldn't let him do it again.

"Can't a guy ask a simple question?" Edward asked, feigning innocence.

"Well, I know you hate James so what's the point in asking about him?" C'mon, I wasn't dense.

"Honestly, I'm surprise you're even talking to me. Doesn't James have a rule when it comes to his best friend talking to people that he hates?" Edward asked with a smirk, twirling straw in his drink.

"James isn't an obsessive and bossy jerk like you so he doesn't tell people who they should or should not talk too," I replied in defense of my best friend, James.

By this time everyone at our table was looking at us, once again. I could tell that Emmett was quite amused at the scene in front of him. I guess he had never seen a girl talk to his brother like this before.

"Bossy? Psh, I am not bossy."

Emmett and Jasper snickered. Edward turned to them and glared before turning his attention back to me. Joy.

"Oh yeah, you're not bossy at all," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "That's why when you told some of the football players to mess around with James, they did it right?"

"That was their choice. It isn't my fault they don't like your little boyfriend. I had nothing to do with it." Even though he had a serious face on, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever you say," I said, rolling my eyes.

Our so-called conversation came to a halt there. Jasper asked for the bill and they all split it. As soon as our meal was paid for, I stood up and headed for the door to Jasper's car, ignoring everyone's questioning gazes as I passed. I did what Jasper asked for. I gave Edward a chance but it's obvious that James had the right reasons to hate Edward. It was all so clear now.


	2. It's On

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews everyone! Sorry I took long, but been busy with other things! Hope you all will like the update!! ) By the way my cousin did not beta this one, so this is my raw material LoL! Go easy on me )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, but my story idea LoL

**Chapter 2: It's on**

-- Bella's POV --  
We got out the car and waved goodbye to Alice. I looked towards the drive way and saw Anthony's car. The living room lights were on. I had a feeling there was a reason why he called both of us tonight. If he usually couldn't make it home on Friday nights or any other day, he would call me. Before he would try to reach Jasper first, but I guess as time passed Anthony realized that Jasper has some ill feelings towards him, so he just called me.

"Did you know he was coming tonight?" I asked as we stood in the sidewalk

"What makes you think I knew?" Jasper asked, annoyance heard in his voice

"He usually texts you to let us know he's coming," I casually replied

"He didn't this time," Jasper mumbled, as we walked towards the door of our home

Jasper moved out of the way so I could open the door, I unlocked the door and opened it. The first thing I heard when I walked inside was the television. We walked into the living room and found Anthony sitting down on the couch. He turned his head towards us and turned the television off. He stood up and

"You know, I texted you two days ago. I specifically told you to not go out on Friday night because I was coming back," He paused as he walked towards Jasper and I. He stopped right in front of Jasper and continued, "So do you want to tell me why the hell you weren't here when I got here? To make matters worst it's past curfew."

Jasper scoffed, "I do not recall reading a message that came from you," he replied

"That's bullshit!" Anthony snapped. I could feel the tension in the room slowly building. Don't you just love reunions? "You know you read my message Jasper! I'm honestly getting sick and tired of this stupid little attitude you're giving me,"

Jasper chuckled lowly, "How would you know if I read your message? Were you here when I received it? I don't think so,"

Why must he provoke Anthony? Anthony was already furious. Must you add fuel to the fire? Jasper usually tries to keep peace when he would see a fight between his friends. But when it came to Anthony, seeing him furious was his goal.

"I know you read it Jasper," Anthony growled

"Honestly, I do not see the point why you send me the text message when you know that I can careless whether you come back here or not," Jasper coldly replied "I've been used to not having you around. Why not just stay in Seattle?"

I could see Anthony's eyes getting darker. This wasn't going to end well. I had to step in. I couldn't let them kill each other right in front of me. I stepped in front of Jasper and looked up at him, "Jasper, would you stop being so disrespectful towards Anthony!" I shouted

Jasper looked down completely intimidating me, "Look Bella, this doesn't concern you, just go to bed," he ordered

"What do you mean this doesn't concern me? I'm your younger sister! We're a family! You two shouldn't be arguing like this!"

"Go to bed Isabella," Jasper sternly replied ignoring whatever I just told him right now

My head was telling me not to move and try to fix things for them, but my feet were already moving. If I stayed I knew I will end up telling Jasper something I would regret. He just frustrates me at times. Sometime he would treat me like I was still his eight year old younger sister who listens to all his requests. I looked at my two older brothers as they continued fighting. What a great example for me… My two older brothers are fighting over some grudge that shouldn't even tear our family apart. I heard enough and quite frankly I've had a fair share of the fights throughout the years. As I walked up the stairs I heard Anthony calling my name, but I completely ignored him. I walked down the hall towards my room and stopped in front of my door. My conscious was bothering me about stopping them, but it's so hard to get through their thick heads. I opened my room door and quietly entered it, closing the door behind me.

My room hasn't changed much over the years. I guess I didn't want to move anything around since my mom was the one who arranged everything in my room- with the help of my dear father. I plopped down on the chair in front of my computer and turned it on. My mom always sent me emails to check up on me. She knows I hardly like using my phone so she just emails me to get the latest updates. My dear mother knows about the whole Jasper versus Anthony ordeal, yet she hasn't done anything. I've been wondering for sometime why she hasn't tried to make peace between them during the holidays when we would fly to Florida or she would come here to Forks. My only guess is that she feels that they're both mature enough to fix it themselves. I beg to differ. They're both hard headed. Maybe that's another reason why my mother hasn't tried anything.

The screaming died down. I finish up my email for my mother and turned off the computer. Someone stomped up the stairs and then a door slam. I sighed. As happy as I was that Anthony was home once again, I wasn't too thrilled about the constant fights I would have to hear. I lied down my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My door opened causing me to turn my head towards the door. It was Anthony. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards my bed. He sat down on the edge of my bed

"I'm sorry Bella," He grimaced

I gave him a small smile, "It's not your fault Anthony, I just wish you would try harder to make Jasper listen to you," I paused and glanced at the family picture we took just a few months after I was born, "He really does love you Anthony."

"I never doubted that, Bella. You just have to understand that Jasper is very angry with me right now," he sat down on my bed "I'm just giving him a little bit more time, that's all."

"The more time you give it, the worst it's going to get," I frowned

"You know how Jasper is Bella, he'll forgive me on his own terms," Anthony smiled, reaching to the back pocket of his jeans, "I got you something."

I sat up and smiled at my brother. Accessories do not really appeal to me, but it was from my brother. As much as I wanted to say no, he would just be so persistent. He opened a medium size box and it revealed a beautiful bracelet. The chain was silver and it had a crystal figure of a dog dangling in the middle. Anthony took it out of the box and unhooked the latch. I held out my left wrist- Anthony placed it around my wrist before he hooked the latch back. He looked at my wrist and smiled. "I saw this in a charms store in Seattle. I knew how much you wanted a dog when you were little- besides I still feel awful for what happened to your doll, Mr. Bing-Bing." He reminisce with a smile

I let out a small laugh and patted my brother's hand, "It was an accident Anthony. But thank you though. I love it, it's beautiful" I thanked him. I was surprised that he still remembered what happen to my favorite doll.

"You're welcome, besides it's like a reminder that no matter where I am, I'll always be here to protect you," he pointed at the dog

"Wow, I'm glad to know that when there's a problem, I can count on this small thing right here instead of counting on Jasper," I sarcastically replied, Anthony laughed as he ruffled my hair "Thank you,"

"Anytime little sister," he glanced at the clock, "You should get to bed, it's late."

Apparently even Anthony treats me like the eight year old little girl. I thought my mom would have a hard time accepting I was growing up- seems like it was my brothers who are having a hard time to let go.

"Okay, well I need to change so you must exit my room dear brother," I replied

He smiled. He gave me a quick hug and stood up, "Night Bella,"

"Night Anthony," I replied, as he turned his back walking towards the door, "I'm glad your back,"

He stopped, turned towards me, "So am I," he smiled

He opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him. I looked at my bracelet once again and smiled. One day, Anthony will treat Jasper as he treats me. He'll protect Jasper too like how he protects me. One day, they'll stop arguing and we'll be a happy family- like when my father was still alive.

-- Edward's POV --  
I opened our front door and pushed it open to let Emmett in after me. It was around ten-thirty when we separated from our friends. As much as I didn't want to participate in tonight's festivities, I had fun. Annoying the living crap out of Bella totally kept me entertained. I must say, her attitude surprised me, but like Rosalie said, I shouldn't expect every girl to fall on my feet. To say the least, Bella was different from the rest. Emmett seemed a little more interested in Bella after the little show we showed. Honestly, how surprising is it for him for a girl to hate me? Alright, maybe it was just a little surprising, but I expected that from Bella. After all she is the best friend of the Spawn of Satan.

I slowly walk up the stairs trying my best to not wake my parents- well my mom. I'm quite certain that my father was still at the hospital. My mother was already use to us coming home late, so she never worried. I turned left on the top of the stairs and walked till the end of the hallway. I slowly turned the doorknob and walked in my room, closing the door behind me. I placed my car keys on my bedside table and sat on my bed. I took off my shoes, then my jacket. I heard my door open and I smiled.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked as I looked up

Who else would come to my room at this hour?

He leaned on my doorframe and smirked. "Did you have fun tonight little bro?"

"I must admit, it was quite an entertaining evening,"

His smirked dropped and his faced turned serious, "Why did you have to pick a fight with Bella? As amusing as it was, it wasn't necessary," He scolded me

I had to laugh. Since when did Emmett scold me? Bella was just bringing out a different side to everyone. For example, Jasper's sudden moods swing. First he was all joking around with us, and then he turns all cold. But then again, it was his brother who did that. I don't know what is going on between them, but I could tell Jasper doesn't like him very much. Jasper was the calm and collected one in our group, seeing him in that way was just odd.

"Woah, are you actually scolding me? Look Em, I was just having a little fun, no big deal," I casually replied.

"Yeah, I know that Edward. But you shouldn't treat her that way, especially since she's Jasper's younger sister,"

I just shook my head, "Kind of forgot she was Jasper's sister for a moment. Have you noticed that they don't even look alike?"

He chuckled, "Believe me, I've asked Jasper if he was certain they were siblings," he paused "Is this about James? Is that the reason you continuously pissed her off?"

"Who else?" I smugly asked.

"Edward, you know pissing her off really won't affect James," he pointed out.

"How can you be so certain? I'm sure James will know about this by tomorrow," I stood up "I'm sure Bella would rant to him about our little encounter,"

"You know little bro, this whole feud with James really amuses me," Emmett walked in my room closing the door behind him "He isn't a bad guy Edward,"

I glared at my brother. How can he say that? He's supposed to by my brother, not James'. What a damn traitor. Then again, this is not the first time, he's betrayed me. He stood me up quite a few times, thanks to his lovely girlfriend, Rosalie. But I still couldn't believe what I was hearing here. "Emmett, you know how much shit James gave me. He took my position away," I growled "Showing off in front of the coach and everything,"

"Your still co-captain, why are you complaining?" Emmett pointed out "Edward, he wasn't showing off. He was just playing football. No one thinks you show off when you play football."

"Whatever," I scoffed

"You know what Edward, if you really want to piss James off, why not make Bella your girlfriend?" Emmett suggested jokingly.

Emmett was a genius. Even if he's suggestion was a joke- I knew that would hit James' nerve the way I wanted too. What better way to do that than make his precious best friend, Isabella Swan, my girlfriend. I could just see his furious face and it just brought a smile to my face. I know I sound pretty sadistically evil, but I just _loathe_ James with such a passion- hurting other people really did not matter to me.

"Emmett Cullen, that must be the most amazing idea, you have ever given me," I replied with my crooked smile.

He groaned, "Edward it was just a joke,"

"Joke or not, it's an amazing idea,"

I glanced at Emmett and noticed he had an amused expression on his face.

"There is no way Bella is going to fall for you, Edward," Emmett said with a laugh.

Ah. I see what that expression was for.

"Wanna bet on it?" was my cocky reply.


	3. Rough Start

A/N: Hey everyone!! Sorry I took long! I became preoccupied with my summer homework for my AP U.S. History class! LoL Hate homework! Anyways, thank you for all the support you've been giving the story! It motivates me more when I see the reviews and everything! Your comments are always appreciated and everything! So thank you for the support and patience! I would like to thank my beta-reader, shabbyapple for doing some beta work on my this chapter! Hope you all will like this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own my story idea.

**Chapter 3: Rough Start**

-- Bella's POV --

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Stupid alarm clock. I pressed the snooze button, slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the clock- it was barely six in the morning. Usually, I don't wake up this early, but since I was riding with James today, it was a must. I was trying to ignore Jasper as much as I can. Avoiding him the day after the argument was no trouble for me- he was with Alice the whole day. On Sunday, it was more difficult for me to ignore him, but somehow I did. We went to church early in the morning- this was only done when Anthony was in town. Anthony sat in between Jasper and I. Jasper didn't even try to talk to me either, he knew better. We were both too hard-headed.

I quietly got ready, making sure I did not wake up any of my brothers. Anthony offered to give me a ride to school, but I didn't want to be any trouble.

I stepped out of the shower and slowly walked back to my room. I closed the door gently behind me, opened my closet door and picked my clothes out. Since Alice won't be able to judge or pick my clothes out today, I picked a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. As I put my clothes on, I heard a door open out in the hallway. My guess that it was Anthony since Jasper wouldn't be up for another thirty minutes or so. I brushed my hair leaving it down and pulled my boots on. My cell phone started vibrating- it was James. I picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells, I'm going to be there in about 5 minutes, so start making your down." He replied.

"Okay, see you in a little while," I hung up.

I picked up my backpack and slowly walked out my room, closing the door behind me. As I walked down the stairs I heard someone whisper my name. I looked back and found Anthony in sweats and a white tee shirt. He raised an eyebrow, "You're ready pretty early. It's barely six thirty," He said, before letting out a yawn.

"James is picking me up. We're having breakfast at his house." I replied.

I continued to walk down hearing Anthony's footsteps right behind me. I walked to the coat closet, opened it and grabbed my jacket. I placed my backpack down and put my jacket on. Anthony picked up my backpack and returned it to me. He walked towards the front door and opened it. I walked out first and Anthony followed behind me, closing the door behind him.

"So, you're doing this why?" Anthony asked, putting his hands inside the sweats pockets.

"I have no desire to talk to Jasper today. I'm just avoiding him right now," I replied, putting my hands inside my jacket pockets.

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Look Bella, I know you hate the fact that Jasper and I argue, but you should cut him some slack," he suggested.

"Are you actually defending him?" I asked, shocked.

Anthony chuckled, "I know we've had our differences, but he's still my little brother," he looked up at the sky and then back at me. "I don't want you and Jasper fighting."

I took out my hand from one of the pockets and patted Anthony's back, "This won't last long. Jasper and I usually start talking after a few days or so," I replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

It's true. Jasper and I usually started talking after a few days. I'm sure once we're alone at our house, after school, Jasper would try to talk to me, and most likely I would give in.

I heard a car honk which startled me. Anthony laughed and waved at James. I playfully smacked my brother, but he still continued laughing. Stupid Anthony. He pulled me into a hug before he let me walk towards James' car. I opened the door and placed my backpack on the floor then I gave Anthony a quick wave.

"See you on Friday," Anthony said.

"You're coming back on Friday?" I asked skeptically.

"Hopefully," He replied with a warm smile "Be nice to Jasper."

I nodded my head and waved again. I slid in the car, closing the door beside me. James laughed, "Did I startle you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"You were startled when I honked the horn." He replied.

I smacked him and he laughed once again. He pulled out the driveway and drove towards his house. I sent James a text message yesterday, informing him that I needed a ride today. Instead of texting me back, he decided to call me. He was curious as to why I randomly texted him saying that I was going to school with him today. I told him about the argument and he understood, being the understanding best friend that he is.

James and I have been best friend since Kindergarten. I was playing in the sand, when some kid kicked sand in my face. Suddenly I felt my eyes burning, I started crying. James was right beside me and pushed the kid for kicking the sand, after that we just became best friends. We haven't left each others side ever since. That's why when he developed a hate for Edward Cullen, I never even bothered talking to Edward, till Friday night.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, James had just pulled up his driveway, his house was only a few minutes away from mine. All his siblings were away at college, so most of the time it was only him and his parents. I got out of the car leaving my backpack behind. Together we walked towards his house. He opened and held the door open for me. As soon as I stepped in, the smell of eggs, bacons, and toast hit my nose. I sighed longingly. I love coming to James' house. We walked through the living room to get to the kitchen. Once we entered I found his father sitting on a chair by the table reading a newspaper, while his mother was cooking. They both looked at us and gave us a warm smile.

"Good morning, Bella," James' father, Raymond greeted.

I smiled shyly, "Good morning, Mr. Levesque," I replied.

He chuckled, "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Ray, if you want, call me Dad," He said.

I let out a small laugh, "I'll go with Ray for now," I answered, hiding any evidence of sadness after hearing the word dad.

I was still sensitive about my father. I appreciate that Ray offered me to call him that, but I just didn't feel comfortable. He wasn't my father. My father was dead. No one can replace my dad, and I just refuse to call anyone else dad, even Phil- my own step-father.

"Hello Bella, it has been too long since I've seen you," Hilary, James' mother said. "Has your brother been feeding you? You seem so thin."

I laughed, "Don't worry, Hilary, Jasper is feeding me well," I replied with a smile.

"More like she feeds Jasper, we all know Jasper can't cook even to save his life," James commented causing everyone in the room to laugh.

James sat down beside his father, while I sat in between James and his mother. Hilary placed the scramble eggs, toast, and bacon on the table. We said a quick prayer before we began eating. James knew how clumsy I was; he placed a fair amount scramble eggs, two pieces of toast, and fours pieces of bacon on my plate. I smiled thankfully at him and he just smiled and nodded his head. He poured some orange juice in my glass before pouring some in his glass. Many people assumed he and I were together, but we weren't. James was just making sure I didn't break any inanimate objects or bones. It has happened before and it wasn't pretty.

"So Bella, how are Anthony and Jasper?" Hilary asked.

I quickly scooped some scramble eggs, popped them in my mouth and swallowed. "They're good," I simply replied.

"Are they still fighting?" Raymond asked.

"Yes," I quietly replied.

"I'm sorry sweety. They're family, I'm sure they'll stop soon," Hilary said, squeezing my right hand.

"Hopefully," I grimaced.

James patted my back and I gave him a small smile. I absolutely adored James' family.

"What did you do this weekend?" James asked after a pause of silence.

"Nothing interesting," I replied.

"Didn't you go to dinner with Jasper and his friends on Friday? Something interesting must have happen that night," James said.

"I had an encounter with Edward Cullen."

I quickly saw the calmness in James' face fade away, replaced by an unreadable expression. "Really? And what did the "almighty" tell you?" He asked, using air quotations when he said almighty

I had to laugh at his question. Almighty? You could just feel the animosity coming from James when you mention Edward. If these two ever did get along, then world peace will be attained shortly after.

"The "almighty" was just crackin' stupid comments about you. Nothing out of the ordinary," I replied when my laughing died down.

"Comments? What did he say?" He curiously asked.

"He was shocked that I was actually talking to him," I rolled my eyes at the memory of our argument. "Apparently, he didn't think I would talk to him for the simple reason that I'm your best friend. He thinks you forbid me from talking to him."

James laughed. "That's something you would expect Cullen to say, so what did you say?"

"I told him that you didn't boss people around like him. Point is, he was just trying to piss me off, which he succeeded in, sadly," I replied.

"Lucky you. At least he only annoyed you that night. I have to live with his annoying remarks for another year," he sighed, causing me to let out a small laugh at his over dramatic ways.

I patted his back, "Sucks for you," I joked.

He stuck his tongue out at me and we continued eating. James and I finished eating around the same time. He picked my plate up and glass, along with his, and placed it inside the sink. I stood up and waited for James. He walked back to the table, gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, and his dad a pat on the back.

"Thanks again for breakfast, Hilary," I thanked her.

"You're welcome, Bella. Remember our home is always open for you," She replied with a smile.

"Make sure James behaves in school today, Bella," Ray joked.

I laughed and nodded my head at him. We walked towards the front door and left. I walked around the front of the car and got in the passenger seat. After James hopped in, he turned the car on and drove to school. I glanced at the clock and it was barely seven twenty. It was silent inside the car. I don't know if it was because we had nothing to say to each other or the fact that James was bothered about my encounter with Edward. I heard him make some noise with his tongue causing me to turn towards him.

"So Bells, did Edward say anything else to you?" He asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. I honestly didn't want to discuss Edward Cullen. My morning is going great so far, why ruin it by mentioning his name?

"No, nothing else. Whatever I told you during breakfast, is the only thing that occurred between Edward and I." I replied.

"Okay, just making sure, Bells. I don't want Edward bothering you."

"Believe me, after Friday night, I highly doubt Edward Cullen would ever talk to me again." I was certain that I would never talk to Edward again. We have no reason to acknowledge each other after all.

We pulled in the school and found a few people already there. One of those people was Edward Cullen and his girlfriend of the week, Roxy. I tried to look away from them, but for some reason I couldn't. Edward was talking, whatever he was saying was upsetting Roxy. It looked as if she was almost in tears. My eyes finally tore away from them when I felt James tap my shoulder.

"Bella, what the hell are you looking at? I've been calling your name for the past two minutes," James said.

"Nothing, I just got distracted," I replied.

"By Edward and his girlfriend of the week?" He asked.

"No, I could care less what happens with Edward and Roxy," I replied.

I stepped out of the car, closing the car door behind me. We started walking towards the school and I noticed Edward standing a few feet away from us. James and I stayed quiet as we walked. As we passed Edward, he turned his head slightly towards me and gave me that crooked smile of his. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard him say, "It's over Roxy. There's nothing wrong with you, it's just I'm not ready for a relationship right now."

I laughed softly and shook my head. What a player.

-- Edward's POV --

I leaned on my Volvo waiting for Roxy to appear. I sent her a text message earlier this morning, telling her to meet me at the school parking lot. Roxy was an amazing kisser, but if this whole thing with Bella had a chance of working, I had to get rid of Roxy. Much to my surprise, Emmett actually agreed to my little bet. He had so much faith in Bella's hatred towards me; that he willingly bet 100 dollars for him to win. The bet was simple. If Bella agrees to be my girlfriend, I win, but if don't get Bella to say yes to me within a month, he wins. I already know whose going to come out victorious between me and my brother's little wager. I could just see myself buying a new phone, new pair of clothes, or maybe sunglasses, with my brother's 100 dollars.

I heard someone call my name. I looked up and found Roxy standing in front of me. She had a smile on her face, yet her eyes showed worry in them. I had to try my best to look upset that I was breaking up with her. I took her hand and intertwined it with mine.

"Hey Edward, what did you want to talk about?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you this Roxy," I started "But it's over."

Her smile immediately faded away from her face. She let got of my hand and crossed her arms. I could tell that she didn't know what to say. After all, we just go together last week, now I'm breaking up with her.

"What? Why?" She asked, her eyes tearing up as she spoke.

"I just need time for myself," I sighed.

She looked at me as if she couldn't comprehend the words that came out of my mouth. She shook her head and put one hand over her mouth. A tear fell from her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away.

"I don't understand," I heard her mumble.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"You just asked me to be your girlfriend on just last week, now we're breaking up." She paused for a moment before she continued, "If you were going to break up with me, what was the point of you asking me out in the first place?"

Why did I ask her out? Besides the fact she was a good kisser, I couldn't really find any other reason.

"When I asked you out, I thought I wanted a girlfriend. But, I thought about it over the weekend and I realized, I didn't want a girlfriend."

"Maybe you should think things through again?" She asked hopefully "Why won't you tell me your decision at the end of the day?"

Before I could reply, something caught my eye, I saw Bella getting out of James' car. I watched as she started walking towards Roxy and I, with James. I turned my attention back to Roxy. She might assume that I'm breaking up with her for Bella, which was the truth, but I can't risk Roxy finding out. If she finds out, she might try to ruin things. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella and James passing by. Bella was actually looking my way and I just gave her one of my famous crooked smiles.

"It's over Roxy. There's nothing wrong with you, it's just I'm not ready for a relationship right now." I sternly told her.

"I understand Edward," She quietly replied before she walked away.

I watch her walk away and sighed. Don't get me wrong, I did feel bad for what I had to do, but I couldn't please everyone. I looked up when I heard someone honk, and found Emmett with Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Emmett parked at the spot next to my car and stepped out. He waited for Rosalie to get out of the car before he made his way towards me.

"So little bro, we saw Roxy pretty distraught over there," He commented.

I chuckled, "We broke up."

Once we were all together, we started walking towards the school. Emmett opened the front door and we followed after him. Our lockers were all next to each other and once we arrived, I found Bella and James at her locker. I glanced at her and smiled at her once again. I made eye contact with James and he just scowled at me. I just had to laugh, I haven't even started yet and I'm already getting to him. His reaction when Bella becomes my girlfriend will be priceless.

-- Fourth Period --

Bella was one of the first people to make it in class. Her third period, wasn't that far away from their English class, so she made it here in no time. As soon as she walked in the first thing she noticed was that Mr. Jolna wasn't in class today. She couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she walked to the back of the class. Since Mr. Jolna wasn't here she was going to sit in the back and wait for James. She knew that the substitute wouldn't give them any work, but just in case the substitute does, she'd have James to help her finish faster. She sat down and placed her backpack on the desk.

Edward heard from Alice that Mr. Jolna was not present today so he rushed it to his fourth period class. He was just a floor down from his English class, but being one of the star players in the football team, people tend to stop you as you tried to get to your next class. Edward managed to avoid these people and make it to his class earlier than he normally would. He found Bella sitting all the way in the back playing with the straps of her backpack. He looked around and didn't find James in sight. This put a smug smile on Edward's face as he walked towards the back. He pulled the chair away from the desk and sat down. He then heard Bella laugh.

"It seems that miracles do occur today. You came to class pretty early," Bella commented.

"I never knew you actually noticed what time I came in class," Edward cockily replied.

Bella froze. This wasn't James. She looked up towards the door of the class and found James walking in with Emmett right behind him. She looked beside her and found Edward smiling at her. James saw Edward sitting next to Bella and confusion painted across his face.

'What the hell is Cullen doing sitting next to Bella?' He asked himself.

He was about to get his answer, when the bell rang. He sighed and sat a couple of seats ahead of Bella and Edward. The substitute called out attendance first. As soon as he marked everyone present, he told them that they have a free day today. Everyone in the class rejoiced at this announcement and talked to their neighbors, except Bella, Edward, and James. Emmett sat at the teacher's assistant's desk, quietly waiting for any interactions between Bella and Edward. He already knew that he would win this bet. After all, he knows that Bella will never say yes to his arrogant brother.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella hissed.

"Sitting next to you," Edward replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I can see that, but why?" Bella asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Do I have to have a reason to sit next to a person?" He countered.

"If you're sitting next to me, then yes," Bella replied.

She turned towards Edward and waited for his reply. He sat up and turned his head towards her direction. "Maybe I just wanted to sit next you, is that a crime now?" Edward asked.

He saw Bella open her mouth, but the voice that spoke didn't sound like her.

"Yes it is, Cullen. So why won't you move and leave her alone?" James growled.

Edward chuckled and turned to James. "Ah, Levesque, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Look Edward, I have no time for your games today. If Bella doesn't want you near her then I suggest you move." James replied.

"Whether Bella likes it or not, this is a free country and I can sit wherever I want," Edward annoyingly said. "Besides, I need to talk to her,"

James scoffed, "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, I never knew you were Bella," Edward teased.

"I know Bella well enough to know when she's annoyed. Believe me, Cullen, she does not want to talk to you," James insisted.

Edward turned to Bella, "Seems like you're not allowed to talk to me," Edward paused as he remembered their little show on Friday evening, "I told you he has rules when it comes to talking to me,"

Bella looked up at James and then at Edward. She could just feel the tension between these two. She couldn't even explain the feeling of hatred she felt coming from the two men in front of her. Bella didn't want Edward to win. She didn't want Edward to feel the satisfaction that he proved her wrong about James being controlling of her.

"Shut up, Edward, James doesn't have any rules when it concerns you," Bella coldly replied "He just knows when I don't want to talk to arrogant jerks like you."

Edward smirked. "Come on Bella, do you really have to put up an act in front of James?" Edward put his arm around her shoulder. "We both know that you don't mind talking to me, after all we were talking for quite some time on Friday."

"Arguing doesn't count as civilize talking, Edward," Bella replied as she shrugged off Edward's arm on her shoulder.

Emmett watched the scene in front of him and held back his laughter. It was just the beginning and Edward is already having a hard time. Bella was stubborn and with James around, Edward had no chance in hell, making Bella Swan his girlfriend.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you today, Bella," Edward paused and sighed. "I wanted to apologize."

Emmett and James' mouth fell open at the same time. Edward was apologizing? James turned to Emmett and noticed he was as shocked as he was. Edward Cullen never apologizes. Bella looked at Edward like he just grew another head on his shoulder.

"Ap…p…Apologize?" Bella stuttered.

"Yes," Edward replied "I was being a jackass on Friday. I'm sorry."

Bella looked up at James who was as shocked as she was. She even glanced at Emmett hoping he would be laughing to indicate that Edward is playing a practical joke on her- he wasn't laughing. He looked confused. Then it dawned on her, why would Edward apologize for insulting James? Even if she wasn't friends with Edward, she knew that Edward would never apologize for what he said about James. He did hate James after all.

Bella started laughing. "Am I supposed to fall for that?" Bella asked as she tried to suppress her laughter. "Come on, Edward, how stupid do you think I am?"

Edward was completely confused. He thought that she would fall for it, James and Emmett did.

"What are you talking about Bella? I'm saying sorry to you here and all you can think about is that I'm playing a trick on you?" Edward asked as frustration became evident in his voice.

"Look Edward, I'm not like your weekly girlfriends who fall for all of your crap," Bella replied as she poked her finger on his chest. "We both know that you're not sorry for the comments you said about James. Let's be honest here, we all know that he isn't your best buddy." She stood up and picked up her backpack. "Instead of saying sorry to me, you should say sorry to James and those girls whose hearts you broke when you dumped them."

Bella glanced at James and they both walked away to the table where James sat. Emmett was surprised that the sub didn't say anything to Edward or Bella since they were pretty loud, but then again, the whole class was loud so they're argument must have been drowned out by the class. He stood up and sat next to his little brother. Edward looked at Emmett and shook his head.

Emmett patted his little brother's back and said, "Oh yeah Edward, she's so going to fall for you man," Emmett teased

Edward scowled at Emmett and just turned away from his brother. He couldn't believe that Bella didn't believe him. He put on a pretty good act, how can she not believe him? Edward knew he had to step his game up. There was no way in hell that he was going to lose this bet.


	4. Doubts

A/N: Hey everyone! I feel so special right now! I got so many alerts and favorites now! LOL More reviews would be awesome too! But I appreciate all the reviews you all have given and any kind of support! Here's another update since I'm getting a lot of good feedback! Most likely I'll have the fifth chapter on Saturday! Breaking Dawn is coming out!! YAY! Anyways thank you again and I'll update as soon as I can! Here's the chapter! Hope you all like it! And I would also like to thank my beta for making my story sound so much better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my story idea.

**Chapter 4: Doubts**

-- Jasper's POV --

I glanced at the clock slowly anticipating for the bell to ring. I really disliked my fourth period. Did I really need to be a teacher assistant? Couldn't they just give me one free period? I sighed as the clock hands changed. One more minute and it's finally lunch. Mr. Parker usually let me out early, but since he wasn't here today, I was stuck here. The bell finally rang setting me free from this class. I exited the class and walked towards my locker to put some of my books away. As I walked to my locker I ran to Emmett who had a rather goofy smile on his face. Anyone who would see this smile on Emmett would just think that this just was some psycho, but I knew that smile, something must have amused him during fourth period. Lucky him.

"What's with the goofy grin Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett let out his booming laugh in the hallway as we walked. "Fourth period was quite entertaining," He replied when his laughter subsided.

"At least someone has an entertaining class, what happen?" I asked.

We came to a halt right in front of my locker. I quickly did the combination, opened the locker, and put the books I no longer needed for the rest of the day. Chemistry was my next class and it's the last class for the day that I required a book. My last class- well it wasn't really a class- was football. I closed my locker and turned to Emmett waiting for his reply.

"Your dear sister and my dear brother are quite the entertaining pair," he replied "Add James in, and it's just way too amusing."

Edward and Bella? And James? Now those are three names I never thought I would hear interacting.

"Was it about Friday? If it was, then it must have been interesting," I chuckled, as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"You think Friday was interesting? Well fourth period was way better," Emmett paused as he turned away from me to let out a sneeze.

"Bless you," I said.

"Thank you," He rubbed his nose "Anyway we had a sub today, so everyone sat wherever they pleased. Edward, being the annoying jackass he is, sits next to Bella."

I stopped walking putting my hand on Emmett's chest stopping him with me. He turned to me and I signaled for him to continue.

"James walks in and sees this, but he can't say anything since the bell rang. He sits maybe a couple of seats in front of the two. As soon as roll call was done, I knew that a show was about to unfold," Emmett took a deep breath before he continued, "Edward starts talking to Bella and to say the least, she wasn't communicating very well with him. James steps in to save his precious best friend, telling Edward that Bella doesn't want to talk to him. We both know how Edward is, and he doesn't like the word no. So he kept persisting that Bella did want to talk to him, which pissed James off. Make long story short. He apologizes to Bella."

Apologize? Edward apologized?

"Your brother apologized to my sister?" I asked, shocked. "Wait, this isn't one of his stupid pranks is it? Bella's my sister."

Emmett shook his head. "This isn't one of his pranks Jasper. Edward actually meant this apology," Emmett chuckled. "But your sister didn't believe him."

Good job Bella. As close as I was to Edward, it seemed a little fishy to me that he would apologize. Why would he want to apologize to Bella? Then it dawned on me. Because of me. He apologized because he treated _my _little sister wrongly. She isn't any other girl- she's my younger sister. That's why Edward apologized. Now _that_ made sense.

"I can't blame her. I mean we all know he never apologizes." I replied with a smile. "But then again, she's my little sister. Maybe that's why Edward apologized because he felt it was the right thing to do after annoying the living hell out of my sister."

We started walking towards the cafeteria as I waited for Emmett's response.

Emmett looked at me with a confused expression at first, but it slowly started to fade away with a smile of realization. "That actually makes sense," He laughed his booming laugh as we entered the cafeteria.

We made our way to the table, but I stopped Emmett half way.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bella and I are not seeing eye to eye right now, so I'm going to sit with her for today," I replied.

He nodded and patted my back. I informed Alice earlier this morning that I would be sitting with my sister today. We both can be stubborn at times, and I know she wouldn't ignore me in school. At least I hope she didn't.

James was the first to see me coming and he gave me a small smile. He was a pretty cool guy and I can't thank him enough for being there for my younger sister. I hate to admit it, but when my father died, I wasn't the good brother to Bella. Instead of staying home with her, making sure she was okay, I chose to hang out with Alice to ease the pain of my father's passing. As time went on, I got better at being there for her, but when I wasn't there, it was James who was there. I owe him for that.

Bella looked up at me and then back down. I'm prayed to God, that she wasn't going to ignore me. Both Bella and James seemed pretty calm so I was sure I didn't have to worry about Bella screaming at me.

"Hey," I greeted as I sat down next to Bella.

"What's up man," James nodded his head at me.

I turned to Bella and she just smiled at me. That's a good sign.

"James, I need to talk to my sister, can you give us a minute?" I asked politely.

He glanced at Bella and she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be over there if you need me, Bells." He replied as he stood up.

As soon as James left I took over his seat that was across Bella. She looked up at me, "To what do I owe this pleasure, my dear brother?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Bella," I began "I didn't mean to yell at you on Friday, I was just caught up in the moment."

She nodded her head and gave me a small smile. "It's okay, I understand. I'm kind of used to it now," she replied.

I frowned. She was used to it? Did Anthony and I fight this often? Or did I yell at her that often?

"Used to what?" I questioned.

"To you two fighting, what else?" Bella asked with a confused expression.

I sighed with a relief. The only times I would shout at her, were when Anthony was around. It isn't a good example in front of Anthony, but he just turns my mood sour.

"Ah, I see, I'm sorry Bella," I repeated once again.

"Jasper, it's okay. But did you really have to scream at me?" She asked.

"No, I guess not, but like I said caught up in the moment," I smiled sheepishly. "I just don't want you getting into the arguments that you shouldn't be part of."

She rolled her eyes. "What if I wanted to be part of the argument? Jasper, you and I both know why Anthony had to leave. Can't you just forgive him?" Bella pleaded.

"No, he was being selfish. He wasn't thinking of us, that's not how older brothers are." I paused as I calmed myself down. My anger shouldn't be unleashed on Bella. She isn't Anthony. He was the enemy, not her.

"Well aren't you being selfish right now?" She asked.

"How am I being selfish?" I asked, my voice slowly turning cold.

"All your thinking about is how it's affecting us, Jasper. Did you not think about Anthony's future?" She asked.

I scoffed. "We're supposed to be his number on priority. We're his younger siblings whom he abandoned." I spat.

She nodded her head. "Your entitled to your opinion, but I feel you have it all wrong," she placed her hand on top of mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We are his number one priority, that's why he tried his best to give us a good life."

"Look Bella, I don't want to discuss Anthony. I'm here to apologize to you," I reminded her.

"I forgive you, my dear brother," she replied "But please just think about what I said?"

I nodded. Before I could say anything else my stomach grumbled. Bella let out a small laugh and pushed her tray forward that was full of food.

"Why didn't you eat?" I asked her.

"I'm not hungry, I had a pretty big breakfast," She replied.

"You know, one of these mornings you need to invite me to have breakfast at James'," I suggested.

She smiled. "You need to ask him, but I'm sure the Levesque's don't mind having you over."

I nodded my head and started eating. Thank God Bella wasn't hungry today. Usually during Lunch, I ate a lot since I have Football later in the afternoon and I need my energy. Bella called James back over to the table and they talked as I ate. I glanced over to my usual table and found Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice having a conversation among them selves, while Edward was… looking at Bella? Since when did Edward look at my sister? Was he that affected by my sister's stubbornness towards him? Or was he-I don't even want to think of this possibility- was he looking at my sister because he's interested in her? I shook my head. No there's no way that Edward likes my sister. Why would he? I'm not saying my sister's ugly, but Edward knows better than to play his games with my sister. But if he is planning to play his little games with my sister- even if he is one of my best friend's- he has to go through me.

-- Sixth Period --

Bella sat at her usual spot in the tutor center- bored. There was no one to tutor today since the person she was assigned to tutor was absent. She already finished most of her homework, so she had nothing to do. Ms. Palcan, the teacher in charge of the center was looking at bridal magazines. Bella was just planning to leave school early, but then she remembered that she didn't have a ride. She always had to count on Jasper or James to bring her to school or anywhere. She wants a car, but her brothers wouldn't hear of it. They felt that she would get in an accident just because she was clumsy. Bella put her head down and decided to sleep until the bell rang.

The door opened. Bella lifted her head and was surprised who she saw. It was Edward.

'What is he doing here?' Bella asked herself.

Edward glanced at her and smiled. He walked over to Ms. Palcan and placed a note on her desk. She put her magazine down and picked up the note. As she read, she lifted an eyebrow at Edward. She put the note down and glanced at Bella. "So you specifically asked for Bella?" She asked to make sure she read the note correctly.

Bella's mouth dropped. Edward specifically asked for her? This wasn't happening.

'He's just trying to annoy me!' Bella thought again to herself.

"Yes, Ms. Kagan told me that Bella is quite the whiz, when it comes to History," Edward replied with a sly smirk on his face.

She couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Last time she heard, Edward was a straight A-student, why would he need help in History?

"Yes she is and other subjects as well. Bella's a very smart girl- you picked the right tutor, Mr. Cullen." Ms. Palcan smiled. "She's over there right now and you two can get started with whatever you need help on."

Edward walked over to Bella's table. He placed his backpack on the desk and sat across from her.

"This is bull Edward, you don't need a tutor," Bella spat out.

Edward smirked. "Bella, I'm shocked. I heard you're a helpful person, yet it seems to me your refusing me." He replied.

"I don't like helping jerks like you," Bella said coldly.

"You help James," Edward replied.

Bella glared at him and Edward bit his tongue.

'Shit, I forgot, no comments on James,' He reminded himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." Edward said. "Look Bella, I really do need help. You're the best, that's why Ms. Kagan recommended you."

"Why should I help you?" Bella asked.

"Because you have a good heart," Edward replied.

Bella laughed. "Are you sucking up to me already?"

"Is it working?"

"No," Bella harshly replied.

Edward knew he was slowly losing this battle. He needed to make a compromise with her that he knows she can't refuse.

"How about we make a compromise?" He asked.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. "A compromise?"

"Yeah, how about if you tutor me, I'll lay off James?"

That was a good compromise. Bella looked at him and was fifty-fifty about the situation. She could say yes and James would be free from Edward's annoying remarks, but what happens when James finds out she's tutoring him? Would he be angry?

"That's a great compromise Edward, but what if James finds out I'm tutoring you?" She asked worriedly.

"Come on Bella, why would he care? You're just tutoring me for History. Is that a crime these days?" He asked.

Bella thought for a moment. Maybe she can tutor him at the house, but then James comes over after football practice sometimes.

"Do you really need this?"

Edward sighed. "Yes, this isn't something I would lie about. I care about my education." Edward replied truthfully.

Bella nodded her head. "Okay, this is what we do, we meet every morning before school starts," Bella said "Take it or leave it,"

Edward groaned. He did not want to wake up early just to be tutored, but he knew he had no other choice.

"Wait, why can't we just meet after school?" Edward asked.

"I have other things to do in the afternoon Edward."

Edward didn't want to agree. He was tired as hell from football practice and he would have to wake up early just to get tutored? But he knew he had no other choice. He had to agree or he would have to find another tutor and he didn't want any other tutor.

"Alright, 6 in the morning at my house," Edward said.

"Your house? Why your house?" She asked

Edward sighed. 'Was she going to be this difficult?' he asked himself.

"Okay Bella, where would you want to tutor me?"

She thought for a moment. Where could she tutor Edward? She really couldn't think of any better place. In a way Edward's house is the best place because James can never find out from there.

"I guess your house is fine," She replied.

Edward smiled. "Great, so I'll see you six tomorrow?"

"Yup, but Edward, you have to pick me up though."

"Pick you up? Can't you drive?"

"No, my brother's think that I'll die if I even try driving a car," She replied making Edward laugh.

"Are you that accident prone?" He asked when his laughter subsided.

"No, they're just being overprotective," she rolled her eyes. "Besides I don't know where you live."

"Alright I'll pick you up," Edward replied.

The bell rang. They both stood up and picked up their backpacks.

"Thanks Bella, I really do appreciate this," Edward said as they walked towards the door.

"Yeah, just don't tell James." She stopped walking, "But don't forget the compromise, you have to lay off James."

"You know I won't tell him, but what's the point of hiding it? I mean he will find out one way or another," Edward told her. "And I won't forget."

Bella sighed. "I'll tell him don't worry," She replied.

Bella walked out the door first, followed by Edward. She went towards her locker, while Edward headed to football practice. As he walked towards the lockers he ran into Emmett.

"Hey little bro, coach told me to pick you up," Emmett said.

"Pick me up? For what?" Edward asked with a confused expression on his face.

"For practice? He told me you were at the tutor center. Apparently you need tutoring?" Emmett asked confused on why his straight A-student of a brother would need tutoring.

"Oh yeah, I need tutoring for History," Edward replied making his brother laugh.

"History? Edward, you've been getting the highest test scores in your History class," Emmett said.

"Yeah, well the material we have right now is difficult for me so I got a tutor."

"So who's your tutor?" Emmett asked as they entered the locker room.

"Bella," Edward simply replied.

"Swan? She agreed? How the hell did you do that?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Let's just say I made her an offer she couldn't resist." Edward replied with a smug smirk on his face.

Emmett laughed. "Edward you're a genius. Is this all part of your plan Edward? Because let's be honest here, I know you don't need help in History," Emmett said.

"What plan?" Edward asked innocently.

"Oh don't give me that innocent tone of yours. I know you better than anyone," Emmett replied. "You really want to win this bet, huh?"

"I never lose Emmett, especially not for something I can win so easily," Edward answered cockily.

"Not this time little brother. We both know your going to lose because there is no way in hell Bella Swan would even consider you," Emmett replied before he walked away.

Edward watched his brother walk away and shook his head. He opened his locker and began to change into his clothes for practice. Edward knew Emmett had good reason to doubt Bella saying no to him. After all he doesn't really have a good track history with girls and makes matters worst, her best friend hates him. But, Edward was confident. He knew he could make Bella his. After all he is _Edward Cullen_.

'Emmet is wrong. I know I'm going to win this bet. She won't be able to resist my charm. Bella Swan will be my girlfriend,' Edward cockily thought.


	5. New Kid

A/N: Omg! All of you cannot believe how amaze I am! I got so many alerts and favorites that I'm utterly shocked! First and for most, I would like to thank all my readers for the reviews! Your review truly motivate me to keep going and without these reviews, my story wouldn't be here at all. I really appreciate all the reviews I get! So please keep them coming! The more I get, the faster I update lol! And of course I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Shabbyapple. She's awesome! And without her, my story won't sound as good as it does now! I suck at grammar, I must admit. LoL But again thank you everyone!! Please keep the reviews coming! By the way the italic part of this chapter is a flash back.

By the way, did all of you get Breaking Dawn? It's amazing! Just gotta love it! Sorry, out of topic in a way lol! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my story idea.

**Chapter 5: New Kid**

A week has passed since Bella began tutoring Edward. She's been doing an amazing job on restraining herself when Edward would spout stupid comment about James; telling him to stop or by simply ignoring him. Emmett-who usually was up an hour before school started-would get up earlier than usual to make sure Bella and Edward hadn't killed each other. Rosalie and Alice were informed by Emmett about the situation concerning Bella and Edward. At first they laughed at what he told them. There were a number of reasons why they couldn't believe the situation. First and for most, James was Bella's best friend. Second, Edward was a straight A student, since when did he need help? Both Rosalie and Alice felt that something fishy was going on, but with Jasper confirming the tutoring story, they were convinced.

Jasper was surprised when Emmett told him about Edward and Bella after football practice. He was surprised for the same reasons Rosalie and Alice were. He never knew Edward to struggle in one of his best subjects, but not everyone is perfect.

-- Bella's POV --

I placed my backpack down beside my bed; lying down myself. It was only Wednesday. Only half way done with school for the week. Honestly, I was exhausted. Maybe tutoring Edward wasn't such a good idea. I had to get up extra early than usual just to tutor him. We're actually getting along pretty well, except for the times he slips out some comments about James. I knew his little comments were breaking our compromise, but it would just slip and he would apologize. Besides, his comments were not as horrible as they use to be. It was petty comments like he was better than James, or some other idiotic comment you would expect from Edward. I had to admit, Edward wasn't that bad; he's smart and he could actually be nice, at times. Edward didn't like the fact he had to wake up early either, but I really couldn't find another time for me to tutor him.

I have yet to tell James about the whole situation. There has been so many times this past week where it could have been the perfect time to tell him… but I would chicken out. Just imagining the way he would react playing out in my head was horrible. I know for a fact that he would be upset, even if the situation didn't really involve him. I could hear him already saying, 'Bella, when it involves you, it involves me! I'm your best friend!'

My head shook away those thoughts when I heard my cell phone ring. I took my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella," she said enthusiastically. "Rose and I are heading over there. Who gave you a ride home?"

"Jasper did. He forgot his clothes for practice at home." I replied as I stood up to take my jacket off.

"Oh I see, we'll be there in five minutes," she then hung up.

I placed my phone down on my desk and walked out my door. I headed downstairs and waited on the last step.

The doorbell rang. I stood up, walked over to the door, opening it. Alice and Rosalie stood on my front porch with smiles on their faces. Looking at them, you wouldn't think they were sisters, but upon closer inspection, you could tell that they resembled each other. After we hugged, I closed the door and walked towards the kitchen, Rose and Alice on my heels. The first thing I noticed was the bowl of fruits on the middle of the kitchen island. I was quite certain that that wasn't there earlier this morning. There was a note right beside the bowl, I picked it up; it was from Anthony.

"What does it say?" I heard Rosalie ask from behind.

"Anthony is here, he just went out to go shopping," I replied.

Alice let out a giggle. "I don't understand why Jazz doesn't like him. If he likes shopping he must be a pretty cool guy,"

I just laughed at Alice's remark. It seems that my brother passed her 'shopping' test. I placed the note down, walked over to the refrigerator, and pulled the door open. The fridge was fully stocked.

'Thank you Anthony,' I thought.

I closed the fridge door and turned to Alice and Rose. They were seated by the counter, waiting for me to turn around.

"So Bella, what's for dinner?" Alice asked.

I walked over to the counter and sat across from Alice. "I honestly don't know. What do you two feel like eating?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but I know we're going to need to cook a lot of food," Rosalie walked over to the fridge and took a peek inside.

"Why?" I asked confused. "Why would we need to make that much when it's just three of us?"

"Jasper told Alice to tell you that Emmett and Edward are coming over for dinner," Rosalie smiled as she took out a water bottle out of the fridge. "We all know guy's are pigs, especially after practice. Does Anthony have a hearty appetite too?"

I laughed and nodded my head. "Come on Rose, they are brothers,"

"But you don't have a hearty appetite," Alice pointed out.

"I'm the normal one," I answered.

Rosalie and Alice laughed at my answer. What could we feed four guys who had bottomless pits? Rosalie and Alice suggested some Italian food, but I didn't feel like eating Italian food tonight. After some suggestions, we finally decided on burgers and fries. It was a simple meal, but we knew the boys would like it. Alice started cutting up the vegetables, Rosalie prepared the grill in the backyard, and I took out all the necessary items we needed. Rosalie came back in and gave me the thumbs up sign, indicating that the grill was all ready to go. I passed her the plate of uncooked patties. After chopping the vegetables, Alice neatly placed them on a plate so everyone could dress their burgers how they wanted.

"What should I do now Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Hmm, you should cut the potatoes into thin strips so that we can get started on the fries," I suggested.

She nodded and went to fetch the potatoes in the fridge. I placed the pan on top of the stove and was about to ignite the stove, when my cell phone rang. Maybe it was Anthony.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey there, buddy," James greeted excitedly.

I laughed. "Someone's excited to talk to me. What's up?" I asked as I turned the knob, the flame roared to life.

"Well your dear brother has invited me over for dinner. I just wanted to give you a heads up. You might kick me out or something," He playfully joked causing me to laugh once again.

"That's great. I'll see you in a little while then," I replied as I put some oil inside the pan.

"Yup, Coach Brown isn't here so we're coming earlier than expected. Do you know who else is coming over for dinner?"

"You, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward,"

There was silence. I forgot the tiny detail about Jasper inviting Edward over.

"James?"

"Yeah, I'm here," He quietly replied.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm sure everything will be fine. As a matter of fact, Cullen hasn't said any annoying remarks lately, so maybe this dinner won't be that horrible,"

I smiled. Edward was actually fulfilling his end of the compromise. In a way it surprised me that he actually left James alone, but I'm glad he did. "Well then dinner should be fine. I'll see you in a little while. I still need to finish cooking,"

"Alright Bells, see you later," He hung up.

I put my cell phone on the counter and walked over to Alice to get the pieces of potatoes she had cut so far. I slowly dropped one slice at a time causing a small amount of oil to jump up and sting my skin. Alice gave me the rest of potato pieces she cut and I put them in the pan with the rest. With a spatula, I slowly stirred the fries back and forth in the pan. Alice gave me a pat on my shoulder before she walked out to the backyard to check on her older sister. The fries were now sizzling, slowly turning a golden yellow. I heard the front door open then close; footsteps were headed my way. I looked up at the doorway and found Anthony. He gave me a small smile before walking over to me to give me a hug. He pulled away and grabbed the spatula out of my hand.

"Hey! I'm cooking!" I said as I tried to get the spatula back.

He laughed and pushed me away playfully. "I don't think so Ms. Clumsy. The E.R. is not somewhere I want to have to go right now," He replied.

I growled at my brother. "Bite me, Anthony. Give it back!" I know he was just looking out for me, but I'm certain cooking fries won't kill me… I have done it before.

"Sit Bella," His voice was full on intimidation that I just had to sit, huffing and pouting as I took a seat. Stupid older brother; with his big intimidating voice, "Don't give me that pout Bella. You know I barely get to cook for you, so when I have the opportunity I like to take it."

I nodded my head and turned away from him, facing the backyard now. He laughed behind me and I could see him shaking his head on the reflection from the sliding glass door. The glass door slid open, Alice walked in carrying some cooked burger patties. She placed them on the island counter next to the vegetables. I turned towards Anthony again and found him taking his jacket off. He walked over towards Alice and gave her a brotherly hug. My brother and Alice get along, much to Jasper's dismay.

The first time they met was Jasper's 16th birthday party. Anthony was home from Seattle and insisted that we had to have a party for Jasper. Jasper refused the party at first, but when Alice stepped in, he couldn't refuse any longer. Anthony and Alice planned the whole party together and they bonded. Jasper hated the fact that they did, but he wasn't going to be jealous of Anthony. He didn't want to give Anthony the satisfaction.

The party was amazing; Jasper actually hugged Anthony and thanked him. Edward was also at the party, but I remembered that he was with his girlfriend, Tanya. They actually lasted longer than his usual flings- one year. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when they were talking in the backyard. That was the first time I ever saw Edward look so broken up. For some odd reason it bothered me seeing him like that. I wanted to help him, but I was nobody to him. Tanya cheated on him with some guy named Jacob Black- that name sounded so familiar to me, yet I couldn't pin point it.

Jacob didn't attend our school, he attended a school somewhere in La Push. After that relationship was over, I noticed that Edward became a player. He didn't want his heart to be broken again. Everyone has their reasons to turn into a player and that was his. The irony of it is, now he was the one breaking girl's hearts, showing no compassion for them like Tanya did to him.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked turning my attention to her.

"Anthony's asking you to call Jasper so he can get some soda," Alice replied as she took a seat beside me.

"You went grocery shopping and you forgot to buy soda?" I asked rose up an eyebrow at my brother.

"The fridge was empty. You and Jasper needed food, I didn't even think about soda," Anthony answered. "Besides, my mind was focus on not forgetting to buy Jasper his Gatorade."

'He does care for Jasper. If only Jasper can see that,' I grimaced.

"Okay, I'll call him,"

I grabbed the house phone that was placed against the wall by the island counter and dialed Jasper's number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked worriedly.

I had to laugh at that. Must my phone call always worry him? "Yes, every time I call you doesn't mean I'm hurt Jasper," I replied once my laughter subsided.

He let out a sigh of relief. "If you're not hurt, then what's up? I'll be home in a few minutes if that's what you called for,"

"No that's not what I called for. Anthony told me to tell you to buy some soda,"

"Anthony's there?" His voice sounded surprised, 'I'm guessing Anthony didn't text him this time,' I thought.

"Yeah, didn't he text you?" I asked.

"No. Okay I'll buy soda," He answered.

"Alright, thanks Jasper."

I placed the phone back on its charger and stood up. Alice and Anthony were in a conversation about Jasper. Since Anthony didn't talk to Jasper, he usually received his Jasper information from Alice or me. I walked out the door, sliding the door close behind me, and into the backyard. Rosalie was sitting on one of the chairs right beside the grill. I walked over to her and sat beside her. She smiled at me, "So how's the tutoring going?" She asked as she stood up walking over to the grill to check on the patties.

"Miraculously, it's going very well," I answered thankful of the circumstances.

"That's good, Edward's behaving?" She flipped patties.

"Yes, except for the usual comments, his behavior is excellent," I gave her a reassuring smile.

She laughed. "That's good, Bella. I'm happy Edward isn't annoying the living hell out of you," She paused and sat back down right beside me "Have you told James?"

My smile was completely wiped off my face and was replaced with a frown. "No," I simply replied.

She gently squeezed my shoulder. "You should tell him, Bella. It would be better if he heard it from you rather than someone else." Rosalie advised.

"It's easier said than done,"

"Yes I understand that, but when are you going to tell him?"

"Soon,"

There was a moment of silence between us. Rosalie stood up once again so she could place the cook patties on a plate. She then placed another set of patties in the grill and returned beside me.

"Are you only tutoring Edward for history?" She asked.

"Mostly history, but if he needs help with any of his other classes I help him," I answered.

"How long are you going to tutor him, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I let her words sink in. That was a good question. How long was I going to do this? Edward never gave me a certain time or anything to indicate when I would stop tutoring him. Most likely, I'll stop whenever he asks me too.

"As long as he needs me," I replied.

The glass door slid open and someone stepped foot on the porch causing my head turn towards that way. It was James. I stood up, walked over to him, and gave him a hug. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. He waved at Rosalie and she waved back with a smile. All of a sudden I was lifted off the ground and into a big bear hug. Have to love Emmett. He placed me back on the floor before walking over to his lovely girlfriend. He took the tongs from Rosalie and took over her job. She smiled at him thankfully and sat down.

"So Bells, are you ready for World War 3?" James sarcastically asked.

I turned to him and tried to comprehend what he meant. "What?" I asked.

"Jasper and Anthony, dinner, that's just not a good combination," He replied with an amused expression.

I shook my head. "Stop being such a pessimist, there will be no fights tonight," I confidently assured my best friend.

"If you say so," He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the glass door. I looked up and found Edward smiling down at me. He stepped out of the way and let me inside. I turned back to call James over inside, but he was already right behind me. He shot Edward a look and softly pushed me forward. We sat down by the island counter. The fries were all done and were placed in between the vegetables and the burgers. I looked up and found Jasper and Alice talking right by the stove, while Anthony was leaning on the island counter right across from me. Edward sat beside me, putting me in the middle of him and James.

"I didn't know you could cook," Edward said.

"Actually, I didn't cook this," I shot Anthony a look causing him to chuckle lightly, "My dear brother didn't want any harm coming my way, so he forcefully took the spatula away from me."

"Oh honestly, shoot me Bella for being a concern brother," Anthony stuck his tongue out and I just had to laugh at his antics.

"Okay, thanks for being concerned bro," I winked.

Edward laughed at our interaction. "So will I be seeing you tomorrow?" He asked.

Before I could reply, the voice of the person I have been hiding this secret from was heard, "What are you talking about, Edward?" He asked.

Edward glanced at me and frowned. I promised him that I would tell James yesterday. It slipped my mind. "She hasn't told you?" Edward looked at me once again and shook his head.

I grabbed James arm and walked us both out the kitchen and into the living room. I spun around and faced him. "Okay, I've been meaning to tell you, but it's been slipping my mind," I started "I'm tutoring, Edward."

He looked at me oddly and burst into laughter. What the heck was going on here? Why was he laughing? Why isn't he shouting at me?

"What the heck is so funny, James?" I asked pushing him slightly on his shoulder.

He wiped his eyes and coughed. "That's funny Bells. Your jokes are getting better, I must say. They're even starting to sound realistic," He was in denial.

"I'm not joking, James."

The smile on his face was wiped off and his eyes turned dark. Rosalie was right, everyone was right. I should have told him as soon as I said yes to Edward.

"How can you be tutoring him? He's a straight A-student," James scowled.

"He needs help in history, James. Not everyone is perfect,"

He scoffed. "Oh yeah, that's why he always has high test scores in history. I have him for history, Bella. He hasn't struggled in any material since the beginning of the year,"

"How would you know this? I thought you didn't like the guy,"

"I don't. But I'm not that ignorant about my classes. His name is always on top of mine when the test results are posted on Fridays."

"What did he get this Friday?" I quietly asked.

James paused for a moment. He looked up at me and started laughing as he shook his head. "I beat him this Friday. I got the highest grade in class," he mumbled.

"See there you go, James. Edward is struggling. I should know, I'm the one who tutors the guy,"

He looked at me again. He ran his hands from his face to his hair. He released a sigh and sat down on the couch. "You know Bells, I hate the guy and all, but I know his education is important to him. If you want to tutor him and he's not bothering you at all, then that's fine," He glanced up at me. "But promise me one thing."

I nodded my head. "Okay, what?" I asked.

"Don't fall for him, Bella." He replied.

I saw that coming. "Don't you worry James, that's not going to happen," I assured my overbearingly concerned best friend.

"You say that now, Bella. Let's just hope your intelligence will be able to detect when Edward is charming you," James replied.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked puzzled by his comment.

"I want you to make sure that you know when he's charming his way to you. His words can twist the most intelligent girl and make her fall for him," He explained.

It was my turn to laugh now. I expected James to laugh with me, but when I looked at him- his expression did not show any amusement. "I'm serious, Bella. He can make you fall for his charm, it has happened before."

"I'm sure it has, but do you want to know what the girl didn't have?"

"What?"

I walked up to him and poked his chest. "You," I smiled.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I have nothing to worry about then," he laughed as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey lovebirds, food is ready," Emmett shouted from the kitchen.

I laughed while James shook his head. We walked into the kitchen and found everyone getting some food. My eyes made contact with Edward's and he just flashed me his famous crooked smile. James got two plates, one for him and the other for me. As usual, he got my food and drinks for me. He set my plate besides his on the dining table. We sat down and started eating. Edward sat on my other side, while Rosalie and Emmett sat across from us. Alice sat in between James and Jasper. Anthony was at one end of the table, while Jasper was at the other. I was thankful that they didn't argue tonight. Maybe I should have my friends over more often so I was assured that no fights would occur. I glanced at James and he smiled at me. James took it better than I expected and I thank God for that. At least now, a weight has been lifted of my shoulder and I no longer had to worry about James' reaction.

-- Edward's POV --

Brrriiinnnggg

Freedom had finally made its sound. I walked out of my second period class and headed for the cafeteria. It was nutrition now and we only had twenty minutes of it. I entered the cafeteria doors and headed towards my table. Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were already in their seats around the table. I sat across from Alice and right beside Rosalie. Emmett sat beside his girlfriend as soon as he arrived from the Nutrition line. Emmett passed me an apple and I started eating.

"Did you see who was with your baby sister, Jasper?" I heard my brother ask.

"James?" Jasper asked with puzzled expression on his face.

'Who else would be with his sister?' I asked myself.

I turned towards Emmett and he shook his head. "Jacob Black," He replied venom evident in his voice.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jasper asked with same tone as Emmett's

"He transferred to our school today," Emmett glanced at me. "Are you alright Edward?"

That damned name. I had an immense feeling of hatred towards Jacob Black. My hatred for him even surpassed the hatred I had for James- now that's saying something. Jacob Black was the guy who helped Tanya tear my heart out and stomp all over it. Emmett was still visibly angry of the actions Tanya and Jacob did. I remembered that day so well…

_I was setting up the backyard for tonight's festivities. It was me and Tanya's first year anniversary. I had to admit it- she was the longest relationship I ever had. She was a very beautiful, nice, and smart. There was nothing else I could ask for. She's been supporting me through all my decisions and was there when I felt the pressure of everything in my life was getting out of hand. We met in my Algebra 2 class in the beginning of our freshman year. She was seated right beside me looking like a Goddess sent from the heavens above. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I sat beside her that first day. We were asked to copy the materials we needed for this class from the board. For some reason, my teacher was being a little too professional and asked us to write in pen. Tanya didn't have a pen so she turned towards me and asked if I had a pen. Thank God I did, and let her borrow it. At the end of class she gave the pen back to me and introduced herself to me. After that, it just got better for us. We became friends and after a few months we started dating. Here we are now, having our first year anniversary. She's an amazing girlfriend and I couldn't ask for anything more._

"_Edward!" I heard Emmett shout out my name._

"_What?!" I answered._

"_Let's go and pick up Tanya now!" I smiled and jogged back inside the house._

_Emmett was now officially driving. We both walked out the front door and hopped in his brand new Jeep, that my parents awarded him with for passing his driving test without killing anyone. He pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Tanya's house. I started fidgeting with my fingers as my nerves slowly crept out. From the corner of my eyes I saw Emmett glance at me and he chuckled. He patted my back, "Don't be afraid little brother. I'm sure Tanya will like what you've done for her," He encouraged._

_Even if Emmett could be a jerk at times, he was a great older brother. I couldn't ask for another. _

_I smiled at him and nodded at him. "Yeah your right- thanks Emmett," I replied as my nerves slowly started to fade._

"_Anytime," He laughed._

_I looked out the window and waited till I saw the familiar road to Tanya's house outside the window. We finally turned to her street and my nerves were replaced by excitement. Emmett parked in front of Tanya's house. He patted my back and slightly shoved my left shoulder. I pressed the button to release my seatbelt, opened the car door, and hopped out of Emmett's enormous Jeep. _

'_Deep breaths, Edward,' I told myself._

_My nerves came back. For some odd reason, it wasn't the same nerves I felt earlier. These nerves made me feel uneasy, like something was happening that I wasn't going to be quite fond off. Shaking the nerves off, I made my way to Tanya's front steps. I rang the doorbell as soon as I was in front of the door. No one answered. _

'_This is odd, I told her I was going to pick her up,' I thought._

_I glanced at the drive way and her older sister's, Kate, car was still in the driveway. The door knob finally turned and it was Kate who opened the door. She looked down at me with a confused expression._

"_Edward? What brings you here?" She asked._

"_I'm here to pick up Tanya," I replied confused by her question. Tanya knew I'm supposed to pick her up, I'm sure she would have mentioned this to her older sister._

"_Really? But she told me that she's staying home today,"_

"_That must be a mistake. May I speak to her?" _

_She smiled and nodded her head. I entered their home and jogged up the stairs to Tanya's room. Kate must have been mistaken. Maybe she was asked by Tanya to play dumb with me. Tanya can be such a joker sometimes. I stopped in front of her door and knocked. Loud music was playing inside, so I knew she couldn't hear me. I opened the door and was appalled at what I saw. Tanya was on her bed kissing another man. He had short black spiky hair and he had an olive skin complexion. He was slightly taller than her and he looked as old as us. I could feel the anger in me build up, but yet I couldn't find myself to beat the living crap out of this guy. My heart felt as if it was slowly shattering, but in some way it was held together. My eyes were not tearing up or anything. I was just frozen in a moment in time. I was stabbed on the back by the girl I love. As much as I wanted to look away I couldn't. Tanya finally pulled away from him, smiling like I've never seen her smile at me before. She turned my way and immediately pushed the guy off._

"_Edward," She whispered._

_What can I say to her? I was taught by my mother not to cuss at any woman. Whatever I had to say to her now, was anything far from pleasant. I just turned around and walked away…_

I felt someone smack me hard on the chest. It broke me away from my bitter memories.

"Edward!" I heard Emmett's voice shout.

"What?!" Irritation was clearly visible in my voice.

"I said did you see Jacob Black with Bella?" He asked irritated at my lack of attention span.

"No," I replied coldly.

Alice slightly tapped my chest, catching my attention. She nodded and I followed her direction. I found Jacob Black sitting with Bella and James. Bella had the same smile Tanya did after Jacob finish violating her mouth. I gritted my teeth together. The bet was to make Bella my girlfriend to piss James off, but I knew now that if Jacob was showing interest in her, I had to hurry and make Bella, mine.

A/N: Did you like it? Tell me by reviewing! I actually put some explanations in this chapter! LoL


	6. Warnings

A/N: Hey everyone! I feel so flattered thank you for all the alerts and reviews! Keep them coming so I can get inspired to write more! And of course I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader, shabbyapple, because without her my story wouldn't sound as great as it does now! And I would also like to thank Goo82 for helping me out with some story ideas. Love you all! Thank you again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my story idea.

**Chapter 6: Warnings**

-- Edward's POV --

I intently watched as Bella and James conversed with Jacob. Bella seemed to like Jacob since she had no problem laughing to whatever he was saying. James on the other hand, didn't look like he was enjoying the conversation as much as Bella and Jacob were. His face was giving everything away. He had a fake smile on and he seemed to be annoyed by Jacob's presence. How can I know this? I think I've irritated James so much these past few years that I know when he's faking his expressions or not. Besides that, I know how his, annoyed but I'll hide it with a fake smile look. I can tell that he wanted to take Bella far away from Jacob. He had his arm on the back of her chair. I don't know what kind of message he was trying to get across to Jacob, but it didn't seem to be working. Jacob was continuously flirting with Bella and James' cover up look was beginning to slowly fade. I was praying that James would snap and go after Jacob. That would make my day, Jacob could get a few hits on James too if he wanted, but I much rather have James beat the living crap out of Jacob. As I watched them, I noticed that Bella hit James which made Jacob laugh. I wonder what happened.

"Why won't we just kick his ass?" I heard Emmett suggest to Jasper.

Jasper chuckled. "I like being on the football team, unless you don't like it, then you are free to go dismantle him." He wisely replied.

Emmett scoffed. "Well isn't Jacob a lucky bastard."

"He isn't worth it Emmett, besides, James might beat you to it," I nodded my head towards Bella, Jacob and James.

"Bella seems to enjoy their conversation," Rosalie commented.

"Yeah, but James isn't," She seemed amused at this show as I was.

I heard two chairs move back; it was James and Bella. Bella politely said goodbye to Jacob, while James continued to drag her away from that monster.

"Good job, James," I heard Jasper praise. "That's why I like James – he keeps the boys away from Bella."

I had to laugh at that comment. Jasper didn't like Jacob as much as Emmett did. They were both highly upset after I told them what happened. Emmett was difficult to restrain when he wanted to go look for Jacob; he wanted to make the little punk pay for what he did to me, and I didn't blame my brother. Jasper wasn't as hard to restrain as Emmett, but he still wanted to teach Jacob a lesson or two.

"I wonder why he switched schools?" Jasper questioned.

"His father decided to move to Forks. Not a really big move from where they use to live, if you ask me. They should have moved somewhere else, somewhere farther away from us," Emmett answered.

I chose not to part take in their comments. My mind was focused on one thing now, to make Bella mine sooner rather than later. If I waited, Jacob might make a move and I wasn't going to let that little punk get my Bella.

'Wait did I just say, _my _Bella?' I asked myself.

I shook my head. No, that's just my competitive side talking. I had to make Bella mine, I wasn't about to lose this bet.

-- James' POV --

Like always, I was first at the table. Bella was nowhere in sight. She texted me during second period informing me that she might come later than usual. Apparently, she's taking a new kid around the school. I don't know why she was chosen to take the new kid, but I'm sure she didn't mind. I contemplated whether or not I should go to the nutrition line or wait. I wasn't hungry so I just decided to stay put and wait for Bella. Besides, she usually brings a sandwich from home- I can just get a bite from that.

Edward passed by my table and I just had to roll my eyes. The idea of Bella tutoring him didn't sit well with me, but as long as they never dated, I could live with it. Edward and I haven't been at each other's throats, lately. I actually don't remember why we started hating each other, but we did. One thing I know for sure, that it wasn't about girls. I think once we started competing with one another, it just happened. It's hard to explain, but all I know was that I hated Edward and that's the end of that.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Bella's laugh. I looked up and found her with… Jacob Black? What the hell was he doing here? This is not happening. I barely restrained myself from kicking his ass when he cheated on my cousin, and now he's in my school? I shook my head from side to side and took a deep breath. My nerves had to calm down. Bella couldn't see me like this. I'm sure she forgot who this inexplicable excuse for a creature was. Bella was right in front of me and Jacob was behind her with an irritating smirk on his face. My fist balled up and I squeezed them tightly, trying to calm down. As much as I hated Edward, I hated Jacob more.

"Hey James." Bella greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey," I nodded my head towards her.

"This is Jacob, he's a transfer student from La Push," She replied as she walked over to my side of the table and sat down right beside me.

Jacob sat across from her. "We already know each other, Bella," He cockily replied.

"Yes we do, Bella," I said through a forced smile and gritted teeth.

Bella looked at me quizzically, but I chose to ignore her questioning expression. I didn't want her to question me in front of Jacob. I inched closer to Bella than normal, and strained to keep a smile on my face. I placed my left arm behind her chair and watched as Jacob eyed my best friend.

"Okay? So since he's new here, I thought it would be a cool idea to let him hang out with us for today," She glanced at me "Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, no problem, I don't mind having him hang out with us," I replied.

Jacob looked at me and then at Bella. "That's really nice of you, Bella. I sure don't mind hanging out with a beautiful girl like you," Bella blushed. _I can't believe this punk! How dare he say his crappy lines to Bella right in front of me! Now I'm not jealous or anything, but I rather hear Edward work his charms to Bella than Jacob._

Bella laughed and playfully smacked Jacob's arm. "Stop it, Jacob."

I rolled my eyes. This was not happening.

"You know James, if you told me earlier that you had such beautiful girls in your school, I would have transferred a long time ago," He winked at Bella causing her to giggle.

Was he really provoking me? Was he flirting with Bella just to piss me off?

I let out a small laugh. I'll play his stupid game. "I apologize, Jacob. It must have slipped my mind. Besides girls in this school have taste, they don't like arrogant jerks," I answered with a sly smirk on my face.

Bella smacked me, "Don't be rude James," She scolded. I rolled my eyes. She barely knows the guy and she's already defending him.

"Then why do they like, you and Edward?" He asked, effectively wiping the smirk off my face.

"Jacob, that's not true. James is not like Edward," Bella sternly replied.

Jacob looked at Bella then back at me, "I'm sorry, James. That comment was pretty rude. I should never compare you to, Cullen. You're better than him," He complimented.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I glanced at my watch and noticed that we only had ten minutes of nutrition left. I had to warn Bella about this guy before it was too late.

"Would you excuse us, Jacob, I have to talk to, Bella," I grabbed Bella's right arm and pulled her up with me.

"Bye, Jacob," I heard her tell him as I dragged her out of the cafeteria.

Once we were out of the cafeteria, I let Bella's arm go. She glared at me and slightly pushed me, "What is your problem?!" She scowled.

"Bella, I can't believe you! First Cullen, now him! He's worse than Edward!" I retaliated.

She looked at me baffled, "I'm confused. What did Jacob do to you?"

"He cheated on Jane. Don't you remember, Bella?" I explained.

"That's Jacob? No wonder his name sounded so familiar to me!" She smacked her forehead making me crack a little smile. Bella was forgetful at times, but I still love her.

"Yes, that's Jacob Black,"

Bella nodded her head. "Wow, I didn't expect him to be nice. I expected Jacob to be some horrible guy."

"He's just trying to play games with you, Bella. First he'll be so nice to you and then when you least expect it he'll turn on you."

Bella laughed at my comment. "James, are you sure? He seems really nice. Maybe he isn't that bad. You should give him another chance," she put her hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze "Jane has moved on, hasn't she forgiven Jacob? Why can't you?"

What is up with Bella rebelling against me?

"Jane is naïve. She's just like you. You both are too forgiving and kind. You both need to get a backbone," I harshly replied.

I knew that was harsh, but Bella wasn't seeing my point here. Jacob is a bad guy, and he doesn't even deserve to be acknowledged by Bella.

"How is she just like me? I'm not naïve! I'm just telling you, from my point of view, he doesn't seem like such an awful guy," Bella's eyes were slowly becoming darker. Her voice filled with irritation at my comments. I knew I was making her angry, but I just wanted her to be safe from this guy. Edward, I know he's not interested in her because he's thinking about his studies. Jacob, on the other hand, is a different story.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Just trying to look out for you."

"Look out for what? I'm not interested in him, James. He's a nice guy and all, but he is just not my type," Her voice sounding calmer and softer than before.

That was a sign of relief for me. I'm not trying to be her father, but I'm just looking out for what's best for Bella.

I nodded my head and pulled her in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Bells, you're my best friend. I would just hate to see what happen to Jane, happen to you,"

She pulled away from me and gave me her brightening smile, "I know that, and I love you too, but I'm a big girl now. You need to stop being so over protective. Your worst than, Jasper," She joked poking my chest, "You have nothing to worry about, I just see him as a friend. Is that okay with you? I just told you that I'm tutoring Edward, is this too much?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I will never choose who you should be friends with, Bella. All I ask is for you to be careful," I ruffled her hair, "Besides, I'll have an excuse to kick their ass if they hurt you."

She laughed and gave me another hug. The bell rang insinuating that we had to head to third period. I put my arm around Bella's shoulder as I walked her to her third period class. Jacob is someone I know I don't have to worry about. Bella doesn't seem interested in him. But what about Edward? Is she interested in him?

-- Edward's POV --

Coach Brown let me go home early since I was feeling under the weather. As I walked out of the school I found Bella sitting in Jasper's car reading a book. I never knew she waited for Jasper. Maybe I can offer her a ride home. I walked over to Jasper's car and went to the passenger's side. Bella was intently focused on the book that she didn't even see me pass by in front of the car. I softly tapped the window causing Bella to drop her book. She looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and shot me a look causing me to laugh. She looked cute when she was mad. I moved back as she slowly opened the car door.

"Yes Edward?" Bella asked.

"What are you still doing here?" I questioned her.

"I'm waiting for, Jasper. Remember, I told you, I don't have my own car and Jasper wouldn't even dare to trust me with his," She answered.

I chuckled. "Ah, I see, well I'm heading home. Do you want me to give you a ride?" I offered.

She shook her head. "No thank you, I'll just wait for Jasper," She politely declined.

"Oh come on, Bella, I thought we were past the awkwardness? I won't attack you, I promise," I joked playfully with her.

Bella looked at me and burst out laughing. I would laugh with her if I wasn't so shocked. Was she actually laughing at my joke? Bella would usually just scowl at me or smack me, but now she's actually laughing at it? Wow, she must have smoke or drank something today.

"I know that, Edward," She smacked my stomach playfully, "But Jasper told me that we will be having dinner tonight with Alice's family, so he just told me to wait for him."

I nodded my head, "Ah, okay," I looked around and found no one in sight. Everyone usually goes home as soon as the bell rings, "Where's Jacob?"

"Am I supposed to know where he is?" She asked puzzled at my unexpected question.

"Well I saw you two together at Nutrition and Lunch, I expected to see him out here with you," I answered.

She laughed, "Edward, just because we were hanging out at Nutrition and Lunch, doesn't mean we'll hang out after school."

"Oh I see." I nodded my head. How can I warn her about Jacob? I didn't want her to think I was jealous or anything. "How are you two getting along?"

"Quite well."

"James and him?"

"Don't like each other," I chuckled at her reply. That doesn't surprise me. James looked like he wanted to kill the guy.

"Why doesn't he like him?" I asked curiously.

"Jacob cheated on his cousin, Jane," She replied.

See I knew Jacob was a no good cheater. I'm sure he's the one who influence Tanya to cheat on me. Someone like that shouldn't hang out with Bella. He might influence her to do some wrong doing. Sweet innocent Bella doesn't deserve that.

"Wow, no surprise there," I scoffed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Oh god, are you on the 'I hate Jacob Black' train too?'" She questioned.

I laughed. "There's a train for that? Well if there is, I'm first in line to get on," I replied sarcastically.

Bella laughed at my comment and smacked me once again, "Yes, apparently you and James are on it,"

"Do you like him?" I asked.

"Do I like him? Yes, he's a nice guy."

"Ah, I see he has already charmed his way to you. Be careful Bella, he's nice at first, but when you least expect it, he's going to turn on you," I warned her.

Bella gave me a bewildered look and burst out laughing. I thought my words over and didn't find anything funny about what I told her.

"What's so funny?" I asked puzzled by her behavior.

She held up her hand indicating that she needed a moment to stop laughing. I rolled my eyes and sighed impatiently. Bella took a deep breath and got out of the car. She closed the door and leaned on the door of the passenger seat. "You know, James said the same thing you did. Are you sure you two hate each other?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm quite sure about that. And he warned you about Jacob, too?"

"Yup, but I really don't understand why the both of you are so worried," She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, "I told James this, and I'm going to tell you the same thing. Jacob is nothing more than a friend to me."

'YES!' I jumped up and down in my head, relief washing over me. I knew Bella was smart.

"That's good to hear, I'm just watching out for you Bella," I replied whole-heartedly.

This felt weird. I never actually have cared for a girl in this way since Tanya. Seeing Bella hurt, for some reason, was something I wouldn't want to see. It's hard to explain how I felt about her, but all I knew was, she's my friend. I wouldn't want to see Alice and Rosalie hurt either, but it wasn't the same feeling as it was with Bella. It was different. I couldn't explain it.

"Thanks for the concern Edward, but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Yes, I know, but just be careful. If James doesn't like the guy, something must be wrong with him, right?"

"James doesn't like you, but nothing's wrong with you," She pointed out.

That comment, brought a smile to my face, "Wow, are you sick?" I placed my hand on her forehead and she wasn't burning up, "You've been complementing me, laughing at my jokes, and haven't shouted at me. Something must be wrong,"

She laughed once again, her laugh sounding like an angel's. What the hell was I thinking?

"Is being nice to you a crime? Like I've said, you're not as horrible as James makes you to be," She took a few steps closer to me, "Actually, you're a pretty nice guy."

I coughed causing Bella to take a few steps back. She opened the car door and pulled out a tissue box. She held it out, I grabbed a couple, and she placed it on top of the roof.

"You should go, Edward, I wouldn't want you to get sick," She said, concern evident in her voice. Was she really worried about me?

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I should, I'll see you tomorrow Bella," I turned to walk away from her, but I quickly turned back forgetting to ask her a question, "6 tomorrow?"

She thought about it and nodded her head. She opened the car door, waved goodbye to me one last time, and slid inside. I waved back and began walking towards my car.

A/N: Please don't forget to review!


	7. Misconceptions

A/N: Hey everyone! I must say, 42 reviews! I am way over the feeling of flattery. I'm just shocked now. You really do love me! LoL ) Anyways, I wanted to thank all of you for the support you've given the chapters! I'm really glad you all like it! More reviews Faster Updates. It really does motivate me when I read what you all thought of the chapter. I would like to thank my wonderful beta, who I must say, thought me many things, **Shabbyapple**! I would also like to thank her for helping me start of the chapter and giving me ideas along the way! You rock and I love you for taking time out of your schedule to beta my story! The next person I would like to thank is **Goo82** for motivating me to finish my chapter. LoL She also gave me some great ideas! And I would like to thank my lovely cousin who has helped me map out the whole story! But of course I would like to thank my readers for being awesome and motivating me by giving me reviews, alerts, and faves. Hope you all like the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, just my story idea.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Misconceptions**

-- Bella's POV --  
Thank God it's Friday. This day must be my favorite out of all the days in the week. I was walking to class with Jacob, since we had our next class, English, together. We walked in the class and found Edward and James seated. They both glanced up at us when we walked in, then looked away. I knew they didn't like Jacob, but he really isn't a bad guy. During Nutrition I had to hold James' arm down just to make sure he wouldn't walk away. Edward kept on glancing at our table. It was as if he was waiting for Jacob to do some thing wrong and that would be his excuse to go to our table. I found it quite touching that they both care for my well being, but what is there to worry about? My feelings for Jake were nothing more than friendship and I'm sure it was vice versa.

No one was assigned to sit beside me, so Mr. Jolna sat Jacob there; we were in between Edward and James. Edward sat on our left side, while James sat at our right. It was awkward sitting in between them because they would always steal glances at our table. As flattering as it was, it was annoying. I'm sure, Jacob, was smart enough to not do anything in front of James or Edward.

As I took out my book, I felt something hit my head. I looked up and found, Edward with a nervous smile on his beautiful face. _Wait, did I just say beautiful?_

"What?" I asked.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked rather quickly, that I barely understood what he asked.

"Yes, did you need help with something?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I just wanted to take you out. It's like a thank you, for helping me out," Edward smiled whole-heartedly. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Um, I'm going to dinner with, Jacob," I replied, wiping his smile off his face.

"What?" He questioned in disbelief.

"It's not a date," I explained. _Why was I even explaining_? "More like, friends hanging out."

He scoffed. "Bella don't be naïve. To him it's a date,"

I shook my head. "Oh honestly, Edward, it's not a date," I whispered harshly. If I talked too loud, I might get in trouble, and that was something I didn't want or need right now.

"Whatever Bella," He turned away from me, focusing his attention to the board.

This is getting out of hand. I turned away from, Edward, and looked straight ahead. It's not a date. We were just going to hang out as friends. James and I do these types of outings all the time. What's the difference with Jacob? I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. _This wasn't going to hurt Edward was it? It's not like I'm anything to him for this to hurt. I'm just his tutor and nothing more. Why was I worried that this would hurt Edward? I'm sure he was just concern because he doesn't want his tutor to get hurt. _

We finished all of our work rather quickly and since it was a Friday, he gave us some free time. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob shift his chair to face me.

"So Bella, where we going tonight?" Jacob eagerly asked. Excitement evident from his voice.

I turn to face him and saw James looking at us curiously. He raised an eyebrow. My guess was he heard Jacob's question.

"I don't know. I would ask you if you knew any restaurants in town, but I remembered you're new around here," I answered, sheepishly.

He smirked. "Well I heard about this new restaurant called, 'Twilight,' I heard it was pretty good there." He suggested.

"We can go there," I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright, then, I'll pick you up at 8?" He stood up from his seat, picking up his bag and books.

"Yup," I smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving early today, I have to help my dad with some stuff at the house," He answered.

I nodded my head and waved goodbye to him. He walked over to, Mr. Jolna, showed his note, and walked out the door. As soon as he walked out, James took over his seat.

"What the hell was he talking about?" James scowled at me.

"Um, well, you see, tonight, Jacob and I are going to dinner," I replied nervously with my eyes on the ground, fidgeting with my hands as I spoke.

"What?!" James exclaimed, his eyes growing dark from my answer.

I was surprised no one turned around to see why he had a sudden outburst. They were just minding their own business, well except Edward. He was standing right beside me with his hands on my side of the table.

"Bella, you shouldn't go out with a jerk like him," Edward butted in voicing his opinion about the 'situation.'

I rolled my eyes. "Look, it's not a date, we're just going to hang out," I assured these two dictators who were being worry warts.

"Whatever Bells, we both know that Jacob has this little thing for you," James growled. "You may think it isn't a date, but to him it is."

"Yeah Bella, listen to what James is saying," Edward said, backing up James.

_Woah. Did that just really happen? Was Edward Cullen backing up his arch enemy, James Levesque? What the heck is going on?! I know I told, Edward to lay off James, but was he actually double teaming me with James?_

"Woah, did you just agree with, James?" I asked in disbelief.

Edward and James looked at each other then back at me. "That's not important Bella. You should cancel your date or whatever you want to call it," Edward insisted.

This was getting restless. _Who were they to run my life? James was understandable in a way, but Edward, it just didn't make sense._

"No. I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself. This is not a date," I told them.

"Bella, you should at least let me go with you, I'll feel so much better," James suggested.

"Don't you have something to do tonight? I thought you were taking Jane out for her birthday?" I asked, reminding him of his promise to his younger cousin.

"She can wait till tomorrow, Bella. You're more important," He replied.

I shook my head. "No James. You have to take Jane out. You've been putting that dinner off for about two weeks. Just go with her, James," I pushed.

Before James or Edward could say anything, the bell rang. Saved by the Bell. I quickly picked up my bag and practically ran out of the classroom. Being told what to do was something I hated. James and Edward were blowing things out of proportion. I opened my locker, placed the books I no longer needed and took the books required for the remainder of the day. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone lean on the locker next to mine. I closed my locker door and came face to face with, Edward. Startled by his sudden appearance, I dropped my books. He chuckled and bent down to pick them up. When he stood back up, I couldn't help but think how good he looked today. He wore a black long sleeve shirt that fitted him quite well. The shirt showed the outlines of his muscles through its material. He had black jeans and black and white Nike sneakers. His hair was the same as usual- messy, but it looked sexy. I shook my head. _Am I checking Edward out? No, of course not, I just noticed how nice he looks today. That's it._

"Edward, if your just gonna talk about, Jacob, I'm not in the mood," I sternly told him.

He chuckled. "Nope, I just wanted to ask what you were doing tomorrow night,"

"Most likely do homework, but that's about it. Why do you ask?"

His crooked smile appeared on his lips. "Like I told you during English, I want to repay you for your good deeds,"

I laughed. "What am I a dog?" I playfully joked. "It's alright, Edward; you don't have to repay me for anything. You're the one who got the grades. I simply just helped you along the way. You did all the work."

He shook his head. "No Bella, stop being so noble, I want to take you out," He insisted.

"Can I think about it?" I asked, looking down at my feet. My brain wouldn't let me bring my face up to look into Edward's piercing green eyes. If my brain did, I would have said yes in an instance.

He nodded his head. "Of course," He smiled.

"Okay," I replied as I started to walk towards the cafeteria.

Edward walked right beside me and it was silent between us. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was comfortable in a way. As we walked together I noticed some girls looking enviously at me. I just had to smugly smile at that. It's not like anything was going on between Edward and I. If they could attack me for even being remotely near him, I think they would. We passed by Edward's ex-girlfriend, Tanya, and unlike the other girls she smiled at us. She was by her locker with her new boyfriend, Riley. I glanced up at Edward and saw he was smiling back at her. For some odd reason I felt my hands instinctively grip my books a little harder. _Why did that make me angry?_ Edward and I were nothing to each other, and I was pretty sure Tanya and Edward wanted nothing to do with one another either. But for some reason the way he smiled at her bothered me. It shouldn't, but it did. Today has been such an odd day. I need sleep. Everything will go back to normal as soon as I'm well rested. We arrived in front of the cafeteria door. He opened the cafeteria door and motioned for me to go in. I smiled and walked in the cafeteria. James was already at our table. I turned back to Edward and bumped into him. He reflexively grabbed my shoulders and balanced me.

"Thank you."

"No problem," He replied with his crooked smile.

Before I left, I wrapped my free arm around his waist and placed my head on his chest. I heard him intake a sharp breath before he wrapped his arms around me.

"What's this for?" He asked, bewildered by my actions.

I pulled away. "For caring," I simply replied, before I walked away.

* * *

-- Edward's POV --

I watched as Bella walked away. _Did she really just hug me?_ As I made it towards my table all these thoughts flew through my head. I sat down right beside, Jasper, and placed my bag on the table.

"What was that?" I heard Jasper ask me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled by his question.

"Did my sister just hug you?" He asked.

I smiled. "Nothing, she was just saying thank you,"

"For what?" He pushed curiously.

"She's going on a date with Jacob, and I just warned her about him,"

Everyone in the table stopped talking and focused their attention on me. What did I say? Ah. Jacob Black.

"Did you just say a date?" Jasper asked, anger clearly heard in his voice.

_Shit. I forgot, she hasn't told Jasper, yet._

"Um, yeah man, well, I wouldn't really call it a date. It's a friendly dinner," I replied.

Jasper was about to stand up, when I grabbed his arm to keep him seated. "Look Jasper, I know you're worried, but nothing is going to happen," I assured him.

"And how the hell do you know that Edward?" He spat out venomously. "It's Jacob, Edward. He's going to sweet talk my sister and she's going to fall for it."

"Give your sister credit, Jasper. She's smart enough to not fall for his lines, my charm doesn't work on her either," I pointed out making everyone in our table laugh.

"I think you forgot about James, Edward? James is Bella's best friend, that's why your charms have no effect on her," Rosalie commented.

"James has ill feelings toward, Jacob too. I'm quite certain, his charms won't have any effects on her," I replied confidently.

Alice giggled. "How are you so sure Edward? He's actually taking her out on a date, so are you sure his charms don't work on her?"

_Damn it, Alice. You just had to put that thought in my head. _

"It's not a date, Bella said so herself," I told them.

"For her, I'm sure for, Jacob it is," Emmett spoke up.

"Wait, why are you so worried about my sister's well being, Edward?" Jasper asked curiously.

My eyes drifted away from everyone else and focused on Jasper. _How can I answer this question?_ I couldn't tell him I like his sister, especially if I'm not even certain I like her in that way.

"She's my friend, Jasper, that's why I care," I replied safely.

He nodded his head and smiled. "I'm glad you and my sister are getting along now,"

"Yea, I am too," I smiled.

I heard Emmett cough and I looked up at him. He curiously tried to read my expression. I'm sure he was wondering whether this was all part of my plan. Honestly, didn't even know what my plan was anymore. All I know was that, Bella can't be Jacob's. Seeing her with, Jacob just made my blood boil. He doesn't deserve to be so close to a girl who didn't deserve his crap. It was just an added bonus that I get a hundred bucks if I make Bella mine and away from Jacob. My feelings right now was a big puzzle for me, but I can honestly say I'm starting to care for Bella.

"So what are we going to do about this, Jasper?" I heard my brother asked.

"You are not going to do anything," Rosalie smacked Emmett up the head. "It's not a date. They're just having dinners as friends. What is there to worry about?"

Before Jasper and Emmett can say their piece, Alice cut them off. "Bella's smart. You two should trust her judgment. Edward is like Jacob, as much as any of you boys want to deny it, they're alike. You know it's true. If Bella can give Edward a shot, even though he was a jerk, then maybe you should give Jacob a chance too," Alice pointed out. I was appalled at her. How dare she compare me to a jerk! I might have been a jerk before, but I never did what Jacob did. I'm a saint compared to him. "You boys never know, Jacob might have changed. Bella has an odd way on making people change. Look at Edward," She added.

"How the hell did, Bella change me?" I asked as I picked up the water bottle off, Emmett's tray.

"Where's your girlfriend of the week, Edward? Ever since, Bella started tutoring you, you avoid girls. At first I thought it was for your studies, but quite frankly I don't know what it's for anymore," Alice crossed her arms across her chest.

_I haven't talked to any girls? Was this true? I'm sure I've talked to girls. Besides, the bet can't work well if I actually try things out with girls. Bella will easily think that I'm playing with her feelings. That is something I wouldn't want to happen._

"Your not around me 24/7, Alice. I do talk to girls, but I'm just trying to keep my grades up," I lied.

"If you say so, Edward," She replied, a smug smirk across her lips.

"So what? Are we going to do anything?" Emmett asked, itching for a fight.

Jasper glanced at me and I shrugged. "Someone has to spy on them," Jasper said.

_That was the perfect idea! Just gotta love Jasper for his witty ideas. _

"I'll do it," I volunteered.

"You'll sacrifice your Friday night, just to spy on Bella?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, besides we all know if any of us get busted, none of you will be able to lie to Bella with a straight face," A smirk appeared on my lips. "But I can."

Jasper smiled and patted my back. "So it's settled, Edward will spy on Bella to assure that Jacob doesn't make any moves on my sister,"

Rosalie shook her head. "I think you boys are blowing things out of proportion," She glanced at Bella's table and looked back at Jasper and me. "She'll be a virgin till she's 40."

I laughed along with Jasper and Emmett.

"Believe me, I'll keep her a virgin till she dies," Jasper replied.

"You're overbearingly protective, Jasper. Your sister deserves happiness too you know," Alice hissed at her boyfriend.

"I know, but she will never be happy with Jacob. He'll break her heart like how he broke James cousin's heart," Jasper answered harshly. "That's not going to happen, over my dead body."

"Alice, Rose, we're just trying to look out for Bella. That's it," Emmett said, trying to calm down the tension at the table.

Alice nodded her head along with Rosalie. I know they were concern, but we were just looking out for Bella. Their reactions surprised me. I never knew they cared for Bella that much. The bet came to my mind. What would Alice and Rosalie do to me when they find out about the bet? What would Jasper do? Would he kill me and Emmett? Or just me? What will James do? Will this be the final nail on the coffin and he'll end up fighting me? All these questions came rushing through my head. But the question that had an impact on me the most was… What would Bella do if she finds out about the bet?

* * *

-- Jasper's POV --

Coach Brown must have been touched by an angel. He actually let us out early on a Friday. I honestly didn't care what happen that made him do such a thing. All I cared about was that I get to come home early. I drove up the driveway, parked my car, and turned it off. Edward was still sick so he drove Bella home for me. I don't know what was going on between Bella and Edward, but I'm hoping it just stays in friendly levels. Edward might be my best friend, but Bella's my sister. As much as I hate to think this, I know Edward will just end up hurting Bella. Even if she was my sister, I know he will hurt her. I know I showed little faith in my best friend, but I know him better than his parents do. Edward is just not a guy who will settle for one girl. Maybe in the future, when Edward has calm down, I wouldn't mind them getting together. But for now, it's an off limits type of thing for me.

I stepped out of my car and noticed Anthony's car was here. _What was up with him being home every Friday now? Is he actually trying to be the older brother we needed? Too late for that now. _I walked up to the porch and checked the mail box before walking inside my house and closing the door behind me. A football game was heard coming from the living room. It was Anthony, watching his usual games. Then a smell hit my nose. It smelled amazing and it was coming from the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and found Bella cooking some spaghetti. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Jazz," Bella greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey little sis, you almost done?" I asked, my stomach growling for the food.

"Yup, a couple more minutes," She replied.

I nodded my head, walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down beside it. Bella turned towards me and bit her lip nervously. She's going to tell me about her 'date' with Jacob.

"So, um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out tonight," Bella said, her cheeks slowly starting to turn pink.

"Really? With who? James?" I asked, pretending to not know anything at all.

"No, um, with Jacob Black," She whispered lowly that I could barely hear her answer.

"Bella, you know I don't approve of, Jacob," I practically growled at my sister.

I still don't like the fact she's going to be alone with the guy. But the fact that Edward was going to spy on her calm my nerves.

"I know, but it's not like it's a date, Jasper. Just friends hanging out, like what you, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice do," She pointed out.

"Yeah, but your going to be alone with him, that's a huge difference,"

"Jasper, you have nothing to worry about," She turned off the stove. "I already got scolded by Edward and James, they practically doubled team me. So don't worry about scolding me. It has already been done."

"You should listen to them, Bella," Then something caught my attention. "Edward and James doubled team you?"

"Yeah, I know shocking, but they actually were agreeing with one another," She answered.

"Wow, see Bella that just shows you. Something must be wrong with Jacob if he even unites James and Edward," I pointed out.

Before she could reply, Anthony walked in. Maybe he could actually help here. _I can't believe I just said that_. This whole situation is bringing everyone who didn't like one another, together.

"What's going on with you two?" Anthony asked curiously as he sat beside me.

"Bella's going on a date," I answered.

Anthony turned his attention to, Bella. "Am not!" She exclaimed.

"Date? With who? Edward?" Anthony asked completely ignoring Bella's answer.

"No, I wish it was Edward, its Jacob Black," I replied.

"You mean that punk that cheated on James' cousin?"

"Bingo,"

He turned his head towards Bella and shook his head from side to side. "There is no way in hell you're going on a date with a man whore," Anthony sternly ordered. I smirked. Maybe I do have a reason to respect my brother. He has an intimidation factor-that I also possessed-with Bella. If mine didn't work, I can just ask Anthony.

"Anthony! Don't listen to Jasper's petty remarks about my plans tonight. I am not going on a date. Just dinner with a friend," She replied as she transferred the spaghetti into a bowl.

Anthony looked at me and then back at, Bella. "Are you sure Bells? It's not a date?" He asked.

"Yes Anthony. Just dinner with a friend. Besides I don't like him in that way, strictly friends," She assured the both Anthony and I.

She placed the bowl of spaghetti in front of us. Bella walked over to the cupboard, grabbed two plates, and walked back over to us. She gave me one plate, and the other to Anthony.

"I really do appreciate the concern, but it's just dinner," She placed one hand on my hand and the other on Anthony's. She gave us both a gently squeeze and smiled. "I feel kind of odd how everyone is overreacting about this, but I'm flattered. Now eat, I'm going to get ready."

She walked away from us. I got up and grabbed two forks from the drawer. As soon as I heard her door close, Anthony gave me a light nudge on the arm as I sat back down.

"Are you going to spy on her or shall I?" He asked.

"Edward is already on it," I replied.

"Edward? Why is Edward doing it?"

"If I do it, too much suspicion, the same with you. Besides he volunteered," I pulled the bowl of spaghetti closer to me, placed my fork inside the bowl, and scooped a handful, placing it on my plate.

Anthony picked up the bowl and placed it in between us. He scooped some spaghetti and placed it on his plate. "Ah I see. Does he know what restaurant they're going too?" Anthony asked.

"I'm pretty sure he does,"

He nodded his head. There were no more questions after that. We ate quietly like we always did. As much as I wanted to fix things with my brother, I couldn't. The wound between us is too deep to be fixed, in my opinion. I could be civil with him, but that does not mean I didn't have ill feelings toward him. Bella is the only thing we commonly care for. Without Bella, I highly doubt Anthony and I would even be civil with one another. He's still my brother, he always will be, but the way we were before everything happened, will never come back.

* * *

-- James' POV --

7:45 P.M. That's the time displayed on my clock. Fifteen more minutes till Jacob picks up Bella. _Why did Bella have to say yes to him? _Saying no is not that difficult, just say N-O. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my short hair. Bella was my best friend; I had the right to worry about her, but Edward? _What is that all about? _I understand she's Edward's tutor and all, but Cullen's sudden interest on whom my best friend dates, worries me. Edward never cared for another girl like this, since Tanya… _Does Edward like Bella?_ My head moved from side to side. No, that's not possible. Edward will never like, Bella. She's close to me and I know how much Edward _loathes _me. He would never touch or even try anything with Bella because of that simple fact. _Or would he?_

Those possibilities immediately ran out of my head, when I thought of Bella's "friendly dinner" with Jacob. The nerve of that jerk. _Who did he think he is? _Bella was off limits and I know he knew that. I'm sound territorial right now, but this is what happens when you're overprotective over your best friend. Hopefully, this was just a "friendly dinner" because I could take Cullen in Bella's life, but add Jacob there too, I don't know what will happen then.

My door opened. I sat up and found my cousin Jane. She smiled at me before walking over to my bed to sit down.

"So James, are you ready?" Jane asked eagerly.

"For?" I asked with a confuse expression on my face.

"Dinner? Remember, we're going to dinner tonight for my birthday, which you've been putting off for about two weeks," She replied, annoyance clearly heard in her voice.

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Sure, let's go," I stood up and picked up my car keys off my bed side table.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we walked out the door.

I closed the door behind me and a smirk came across my face. "Twilight," I replied.

* * *

-- Bella's POV --

My hands were fidgeting with the bottom hem of my shirt. Alice came an hour ago to dress me up. I told her there was no need for that since it was just dinner with a friend, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She picked out a white long sleeve- which had a neckline so low that I had to wear a white camisole under. Alice ran back in the closet and took out the skirt I had never worn. The skirt was too short for my liking, but pixie said it's not short- in fact it was _too_ long. Alice bought it for me in one of her many shopping trips. To top it all off she matched my outfit with a white jacket and black heels. _Was she trying to kill me?_ The heels were then replaced by black flats that Alice bought earlier today. She left my hair alone.

Jasper and Anthony sat on either side of me. They were waiting with me for my date. Alice sat on the other couch and watched us with an amused expression on her face. _Did they really need to make a big deal out of this?_ The doorbell rang throughout the house. Jasper and Anthony both sprang up at the sound and rushed to the door. I slowly stood up.

"I think they're more thrilled than you are about this date," Sarcasm was dripping in Alice's voice.

I growled at her and stomped my way to the front door. Jake was outside talking to Jasper, while Anthony stayed by the door. I walked up to him and folded my arms.

"What? No 21 questions?" I asked.

Anthony chuckled. "It isn't a date right? What would be the 21 questions for?"

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Jacob seemed pretty amused at whatever Jasper was telling him. Jacob rolled his eyes and his attention was brought down to me. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"You look beautiful, Bella," He complimented.

"Thank you," I sheepishly replied.

Jasper turned to me, walked over, and gave me a hug. "If he so much touches, looks, or says the wrong thing to you, you better call, do you understand?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded.

I walked over to, Jacob and he linked our arms together. We walked over to his car. He opened the door for me and I nodded my head to thank him. I slid in and he closed the door. He walked around the front of the vehicle and opened his car door. Sliding in, he closed the door and turned on the car.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I replied.

He smiled and gently stepped on the gas.

* * *

-- Edward's POV --

I paced back and forth in my room. It was 7:45 and I still couldn't think of a way to be able to spy on Bella. I sat on my bed and sighed deeply. _Come on, Edward, think. You can do this. How difficult is it to plan this all out? _My thoughts were broken when my door opened. I looked up and found Emmett. He walked into my room closing the door behind and sat down beside me.

"So what's the plan, Eddie?" He asked, amused at the fact I volunteered to go.

I smacked him up the head. "Don't call me Eddie," I looked down at my hands that were fidgeting with my shirt. "I don't even know, Emmett. I can't think of a way to go there without making it seem I'm spying on them."

Emmett stayed silent for a while. He stood up and sat down on my computer chair and picked up the football right beside the chair. He threw it at me and I caught it reflexively.

"Why won't you call one of your groupies? Take them out to dinner," He suggested and threw my cell phone to me.

I must say, when Emmett needed to be brilliant, he was.

"Emmett, you're a genius," I praised.

"I know," He cockily replied with a smug smile.

I look through my contacts and didn't know who to pick. This girl couldn't be too clingy. She also shouldn't expect anything after this dinner. The problem was, almost the girls in my contacts would be too clingy and would expect to be my girlfriend by the end of the night. The scroll bar landed on the perfect girl, well one of the candidates. Rosalie. I can take Rosalie to dinner. It wouldn't be too suspicious. I'm just trying to get to know my brother's lovely girlfriend. It was perfect. I pressed the 'call' button and waited for Rosalie to answer. After three rings she finally answered.

"Hello? Edward? What do you want?" Rosalie asked, knowing me a little too well.

"Hey Rose, what are your plans for tonight?" I asked, a sly smirk appearing on my lips.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like the chapter! Read and review! )


	8. Revelations

A/N: Hey everyone! 49 reviews! That's amazing! Keep those reviews coming and I'll update sooner rather than later. Anyways, I would like to thank you all for your amazing feedback on my story! It really does help inspire me to write quicker. I love reading your comments about Edward, James, Jacob, and Bella. Some of the reviews make me laugh. I would like to thank my wonderful, super duper awesome beta, **Shabbyapple**! She makes my chapters sound so much better! Thanks Shabby, your the best! Read her story **Romancing Rosalie**! It's awesome, makes you love Emmett more than you already did! And I would like to thank **Goo82** for giving me wonderful ideas to start off Chapter 8. She practically help me shape up my story. The drama is coming baby! LoL Anyways thanks to everyone who has help me and to the reviews! Love you all!! LoL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only my story idea.**

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

-- Edward's POV --

"Edward, that is none of your business," Rosalie replied.

"Oh come on Rose, I wanted to take you out. Do you have any plans or not?" I persisted. _Why must she be so difficult?_

Rosalie sighed. "No, I don't have any plans. Do you really want to take me out? Or is this just a ploy so you can spy on, Bella?" Rosalie asked, amusement ringing in her voice.

"Alright, you caught me, but it actually gives us some time to actually get to know each other. It's like hitting two birds with one stone," I cleverly replied.

Rosalie laughed. "Alright Edward, whatever you say. Though I am flattered that you chose me instead of my sister, I assumed you would have chose her,"

"Yeah, but we both know Alice won't be able to pretend like she's having dinner with me."

"Ah, I agree on that," Rosalie paused. "Edward, do you like Bella?"

I froze. _What would make Rosalie think that?_ I never did anything to make it obvious that I like Bella. _Wait, do I like Bella? God damn it. I don't even know if I like her. All I know is that I care, and what I feel towards Bella, is something I haven't felt for any other girl. This is confusing. Maybe this is why I only date girls if I think their cute and not because I have feelings for them. Feelings are so confusing._

"What? That's absurd Rosalie. I don't like, Bella. She's just my friend. Can't a friend care for a friend?" I asked. My nerves were going wild.

She scoffed. "Alright Edward, if you say so."

"So you're coming?" I asked. Rosalie was my last hope; I'm not bringing Alice. If I bring one of my "groupies" then it might hurt my chances with Bella, something I'm not willing to risk.

"Yes, I'll come, but you have to explain to your brother why he can't come to my house tonight." I could just see the smirk on Rosalie's face.

"Yeah I'll tell Emmett, thanks, Rose. I'll pick you up in ten minutes." I hung up the phone.

I turned towards Emmett and he glared at me. "Edward, I said call one of your groupies, not my girlfriend." He growled angrily.

A smirk appeared on my lips as Emmett spoke, "Oh come on Emmett, we both know that Rosalie was my groupie first, long before she even wanted you." I knew saying that to Emmett didn't make the situation better, but I couldn't help. Pissing Emmett off was too tempting to pass up.

"Edward, I'm going to give you ten seconds to take back what you said, or I swear to God, I will tell Bella about our little bet." He threatened.

My smirk was immediately erased. "Okay, I'm sorry man, it's too risky if I bring one of my groupies, so I asked Rosalie." I informed him.

"Why not use Alice?"

"Alice won't be able to put an act."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"By the way, Rosalie said that you can't come to her house tonight." I shuddered at the thought of Rosalie and Emmett alone in her room. A thought, I never want to think about _EVER_ again.

"I kind of figured I wasn't going to her house, Edward, but thanks for adding salt to my wound." He spat angrily.

"Come on Emmett, there will be other nights where you can go to Rosalie's." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Just make sure, Jacob doesn't touch, Bella." He stood up and walked out of my room.

If it was my choice, Jacob wouldn't even be breathing the same air as, Bella. But, it wasn't my choice. The thought of Jacob and Bella having a, "friendly" dinner, just made my blood boil. I knew no matter how many times, Bella reassured me it was just a friend type of thing, it wasn't. Jacob tricked her into a date. I grinned. There was no way that Jacob will be doing anything tonight to make it seem like a date. No touching, no kissing, and no flirting. Dinner was going to be fun tonight.

-- Bella's POV --

The ride over to the restaurant was quite entertaining. Jacob and I talked about everything that we could possibly think of. The conversations were random, but they were still great. The more I talked to Jacob, the more that I saw him as someone like, James. Someone I could really be good friends with, but not boyfriend material. Don't get me wrong now, Jacob would be a great boyfriend, but I just didn't see him that way. Jacob pulled up in the valet section. They opened his door for him, while another opened the door for me. I gave the valet a thankful smile. Jacob walked around to my side of the car and held out his arm for me. I smiled and linked our arms together. We walked in the restaurant and walked over to the host. Host's for restaurants are supposed to look friendly, but this guy looked as if he would kill you if you looked at him wrong. He was about 6'5 and his hair was tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a suit, at least he looked very professional.

"Jacob, man, is this Bella?" The man asked, quirking his eyebrows up.

Jacob smile sheepishly and nodded his head. "Yes, this is Bella Swan, Sam," He replied.

Sam extended his hand towards me; I shook it and smiled. He may be scary, but he's friendly- like Emmett.

He took out two menus under the table in front of him. He smiled at Jacob and I as he walked passed us, and showed us to our table. It seemed that Jacob was a regular at this restaurant. The host knew him as if they were friends or something. Our table was near the back of the restaurant, beside a window that showed an amazing garden outside.

"Wow, this is amazing Jacob, how'd you get this table? It seems like the host knew where to seat us," I observed.

Jacob pulled my chair out, I smiled and sat down. He sat down on my left side, against the window.

Jacob chuckled. "I think I failed to mention that my family owns this restaurant," He casually replied. "Sam, my cousin, sat us here since I specifically asked for this table. I wanted to show you the beautiful garden out the window, but if anything, the garden's beauty is no match to yours."

I blushed. It sounded cheesy and all, but I couldn't help it. "Thank you, it's beautiful, I'm glad you bribed your cousin to seat us here," I teased him.

He smiled and we both looked down at the menu. There were so many choices, I didn't really know what to pick.

"So do you know what you want?" Jacob asked.

"Um, not really, there are so many choices, why don't you pick for me?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Alright." He glanced at the menu and smirked. He signaled for a waiter to come over.

"Good evening, I'm Leah and I will be your server tonight." She took out her small notepad and smiled. "Are we ready to order?"

"Yes we are Leah," Jacob began. "We'll start of with some Calamari. I will have a Five Cheese Ziti al Forno and Bella will have a Fettuccine Alfredo."

He closed the menu and I smiled at him.

"For the Fettuccine, do you want chicken, shrimp or just plain?" Leah asked me.

"I'll have chicken, thank you." I replied, handing my menu to her.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Any drinks?"

"I'll have Coke." I answered.

"Make it two." Jacob added.

Leah smiled at us and winked at me before she walked away. _That was odd._ I looked back at, Jacob, who seemed angry. _What was wrong with him?_ I turned my body to face where he was looking, my mouth dropped. Rosalie and Edward had just walked in the restaurant.

-- James' POV --

Jane and I safely made it in the restaurant unnoticed by Bella and Jacob. We sat a safe distance from them, but they were still in my line of vision. This was perfect. I can spy on her and fulfill my promise to Jane. As I scanned the menu, I noticed something very familiar on the first page of the menu, which talked about the history of the restaurant. Billy Black.

"This is the Black's restaurant?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, I thought you knew that?" Jane asked, without looking up from her menu.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Jacob told me."

"You talk to that little punk?" I spat out, disgusted.

"Yes, I talk to him. It's been a year or so already, James. There's no point on dwelling in the past, especially if we both have moved on." Jane turned her head slightly, glancing at Jacob and Bella. "It seems that he's moving on with, Bella."

"Don't you dare say that." I warned her through gritted teeth.

She giggled. "Oh come on James, what are you? Her keeper? Bella deserves to be happy too." Jane squeezed my hand. "Even if it's with Jacob."

"No, not him, he'll hurt her like he did you," I replied.

"True, but getting hurt is a part of life, James. You can't protect her from everything. You need to let her learn her own mistakes." Jane scolded.

"Shut up, Jane." I hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "You're just angry because you know I'm telling the truth." Her eyes went back down to the menu, along with mine.

_Jacob is a bad guy. _Bella will never be happy with him. He'll hurt her like how he hurt Jane. I don't care if it seems like he's changed to Jane, but I'm a guy. He'll cheat on her when temptation walks his way. My best friend was not going to experience such pain, especially not from that jackass. I should let her learn her own mistakes, but if I know I can protect her from any excruciating pain that will come her way, then I'll do the best I can, to do so.

Jane ordered her food and I followed. As soon as the waiter left, I checked on Bella and Jacob and my mouth dropped open.

"What the hell is, Edward doing here?" I mumbled.

"What?" Jane asked, turning her head where my eyes were fixated. "What is Edward doing here?"

"You tell me." I replied.

"If I didn't know any better, Edward might have a little crush on Bella." She teased me.

I growled at her. "Jacob is bad enough, add Edward to the equation? That's a nightmare."

"For you, but if you ask me, Bella's a lucky girl." Jane smirked.

I ignored my cousin's remark and looked at, Bella. She didn't seem happy, that's a good sign. I knew Bella well, she would never fall for either of those punks.

-- Edward's POV --

Rosalie and I walked in the restaurant receiving a few stares from the valet. They knew that my brother was going out with, Rosalie. I guess they were wondering why Emmett wasn't with us. Rosalie made reservations for us so we didn't have to wait too long. As the host led us to our table, I noticed Bella and Jacob looking our way. The host stopped at the table right beside from Bella and Jacob. I smirked. This was too perfect. Faith was sure messing with us tonight. _I am so going to church this Sunday to thank God for this blessing__._ Rosalie and I both sat down and she grinned at me.

"You got your wish." Rosalie whispered.

"I know." I replied.

A waiter placed two glasses of water on the table. I placed one in front of Rosalie and the other in front of me.

"We should say hi." Rosalie suggested.

Before I could utter a reply to Rosalie, Bella leaned over. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Even though her clothes were simple, she still took my breath away. _Woah, what am I saying here? _Rosalie stood up and gave Bella a hug and then sat back down. Bella then turned to me.

"Edward, fancy seeing you here." She leaned a little closer, slightly bending her body, and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at her. "Spending time with Rosalie." I lied.

Bella's scent was mouth watering. _What the hell am I saying yet again? First she looked breathtaking, now she smells good. Jacob's presence is messing with my mind. That's it. Nothing more. Bella's just my friend. Jasper's younger sister, who he loves so much. If I even lay a hand on her, I would be severely decimated by Jasper. She's off limits. But then again, she has to be my girlfriend. I wasn't losing the bet. _She nodded her head and sat back up, away from me. As soon as she did, her scent went with, which upset me. She should be having dinner with me, not with some low life punk, like Jacob.

"That's wonderful, Edward. You two have fun." Bella said.

"You know Edward, you should wipe off the drool falling from your lips." Rosalie teased.

"Shut it, Rose." I hissed.

"Ooh, Edward's getting angry," She glanced at Jacob and then back at me. "This night is going to be great."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's put it this way, Edward, Bella might see Jacob as a friend, but you and I both know that that's not how, Jacob sees her." She pursed her lips together, leaned her body a little closer, and smiled. "It's the same way you look at her."

I froze. _God damn it Rosalie. Are you trying to kill me? Rosalie's assumption is absurd. I do not like Bella. She's my friend and I'm looking out for her. That's it._

"What are you talking about? Bella's just my friend, Rosalie." I contradicted her quietly. I couldn't risk, Bella or Jacob, hearing this.

"Mmhmm, we'll see what happens as the night goes along." Rosalie took her glass of water, sipping from it.

I shook my head. Nothing was going to happen tonight. All I'm going to do is be a sneaky spy. It shouldn't be that hard since we were seated beside them. Our waiter came and we placed our orders.

"Did you know Jacob's family owns this restaurant?" Rosalie asked.

"What? How do you know that?" I inquired.

"It was on the menu, Edward. The restaurant was created by Billy Black, Jacob's father." She answered.

"No wonder the little punk picked this place." I mumbled. "Trying to show off to my Bella." _Wait did I just say my Bella? No, it was just a mistake. I accidentally added the word, 'my', in that sentence._

"What did you say?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, don't worry about it,"

"Did you say _my _Bella?" Rosalie whispered so low that I could barely hear.

"What? No, I didn't say that," I quickly replied.

"I must say Edward, your doing a good job on entertaining me."

I glared at her. _Maybe I should have brought Alice. Wait, that's worse. I would never hear the end of this, if Alice were here. Rosalie was a better choice._ I looked at her and Jacob from the corner of my eye. No touching, that was good. But wait, was there flirting here?

"You know Bella, I must say, you made my day." I heard, Jacob bullshit Bella.

I looked at Bella and she was blushing- nervously fidgeting with her hands. _Please don't tell me she was falling for this. _She placed one hand under her chin, resting her elbow on the table. Her other hand was right beside her drink.

"Oh really? And how did I make your day?" Bella asked.

Jacob reached over and grabbed one of her hands. _How dare he touch her?! This is supposed to be a friendly dinner. Not a date. See I knew that punk tricked her. _I growled as, Jacob's thumb slowly made circles on the back of her hand. _No he can't touch her like that- EVER. This jackass was just asking for an ass whoopin'._

"You're very beautiful, Bella. I was surprised when you told me you were single." Jacob told her.

"No one has ever really shown any interest." She sheepishly replied.

"I'm shocked, maybe you just didn't notice." He grinned. "Or maybe, James or Edward blocked them before they could even do anything."

Bella laughed. "James, maybe, but Edward? I highly doubt Edward would waste his time to do that for me,"

_I would do that for her. A great example would be on Monday when I kick Jacob's ass or maybe, just maybe, simply tell him to back off. After this date, Jacob is not going near Bella._

"Edward? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, my attention still focused on Bella and Jacob.

Jacob finally let go of Bella's hand. Their appetizer had just arrived. Jacob picked up his fork and stabbed one of the Calamari pieces.

"Here, taste it." He held his fork out for, Bella.

Bella leaned in and slid the Calamari piece off, Jacob's fork. _This was a damn date._ _I can't believe he just fed her. Bella was no longer five years old. She is fully capable of eating by herself._

"Edward, if you grip the table any harder, it's going to break." Rosalie scolded.

I let go of the table and turned away from the two. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea. My temper was almost over the edge._

"This is a date Rosalie." I hissed.

"Edward, I'm dating your brother. How can you say we're having a date?" Rosalie playfully joked.

"Rose, you know that's not what I meant."

"Edward, you need to calm down. She's not your girlfriend. She's just your friend. Quite frankly what she does on this date or whatever it is, is none of your business." Rosalie pointed out.

"She's not my girlfriend, yet." I mumbled.

Rosalie's eyes went wide. "What did you say?" She asked in a low voice.

"She's not my girlfriend, yet." I replied. "I like her Rose, I do."

_I don't know when that realization came about, but I do like Bella. That's why I care for her so much. I actually do like her. Not as a friend, but as a girlfriend. _I sighed. _What the hell is going on? I never noticed Bella before, now, I like her. What's next? I'm going to fall in love with her? _That thought made me shudder. _No of course that won't happen. Once I make her my girlfriend, it'll fulfill three things. One, I'll get the girl I like. Second, I'll take her away from Jacob. Third, the most important of all, James will be pissed off. _

Rosalie started laughing. "Funny Edward, seriously, what was the comment for?"

"I'm serious, Rosalie." I hissed. "I like her. Why do you think I volunteered to do this? Why do you think I asked her to tutor me?"

A look of realization came across Rosalie's face. It seems that the puzzle pieces fit together. True, I volunteered to spy on her for that reason. But I asked her to tutor me to get closer to her and I ended up liking her in the process. Amazing.

"I knew you didn't need help with anything." Rosalie said, in a barely audible voice. "Does Jasper know?"

"Not yet, give me some time, Rose. We both know he won't like this." I matched her low voice.

She nodded her head. This is great. I told Rosalie I like Bella. By tomorrow, Alice will know and then Emmett will find out. Worst of all, Jasper will hear it from Alice.

-- Bella's POV --

_Edward is unbelievable. I'm smarter than what he makes me out to be. He wasn't here to spend some time with Rosalie. Either way, out of all the places he could pick to eat dinner, he just had to pick, 'Twilight.' A coincidence? I beg to differ._

Our food arrived, shortly after the appetizer. I must say, the Calamari tasted great. This was quickly becoming my favorite restaurant. Then again, there were hardly any restaurants here in Forks.

"So are you having a good time so far?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I am, thanks for taking me out, Jacob." I thanked him.

"Anytime Bella." He grinned.

I twirled my fork around the noodles of the fettuccine, scooping up what my fork collected. Jacob gave me two thumbs up sign and I smiled at him, before putting the fettuccine in my mouth. This is definitely my favorite restaurant in Forks.

"This is amazing." I said, in awe.

"Thanks, what can I say? My father's a great cook." Jacob cockily replied.

I let his cockiness slide. He had the right to be cocky. His father is a great cook. I glanced at Edward's table and saw Rosalie's hand placed over, Edward's. He looked pretty distraught. Upon seeing this, an unfamiliar feeling shot throughout my body. _Was I jealous?_ Rosalie shouldn't be touching him in that way. She was Emmett's girlfriend. What would he think if he hears about this? Maybe that's why they were having dinner together, Rosalie was ending the affair. Edward is such a hypocrite! He was furious at Jacob for having an affair with his ex-girlfriend, yet here he was having an affair with his brother's girlfriend. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ I shook my head from side to side. _Rosalie could never do that to Emmet, neither could, Edward. Oh my god. I am jealous. I can't be jealous. I had no feelings for Edward, right? Oh god, I do have feelings for Edward. This is not good. What would James say?_

I felt someone shake me, it was Jacob.

"Bella, are you okay? You spaced out on me there." Jacob asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, sorry, I was just thinking." I replied.

"About?" He asked.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it."

"It must be important, you did space out on me, and you had this look as if you just realized something." He persisted.

I rolled my eyes. "It's nothing, Jacob. Let it go." I sternly insisted.

Jacob just nodded his head and continued eating. I glanced back at Edward and found him staring at me. Our eyes met, both of us were smiling. _This was not good._ I looked away and focused on my food. All I had to do was pretend, Edward was not here. I'm here with Jacob; it would be rude to pay attention to someone else. When we were done eating Jacob ordered a cheesecake. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"So, was dinner good?" Jacob asked.

"Yes it was amazing, thank you Jacob." I graciously replied.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you." He flirted.

"If you keep calling me beautiful, I'm going to start thinking you like me Jake." I teased him.

"What if I do?" Jacob asked, as he leaned closer.

Before I could reply, Jacob leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. As sweet as it seems, I wasn't expecting that. Jacob wasn't supposed to kiss me. He's my friend. Friends don't kiss each other on friendly dinners. He pulled away, happiness written all over his face, with a little bit of accomplishment on it too.

"Jacob, I don't like you in that way, I'm sorry." I rejected him, as kindly as possible.

His face dropped. He backed away and nodded his head. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have kissed you." He apologized.

"Its okay, Jake." I insisted.

Before he could say anything else, our waitress came back and told him that his father wanted to see him. He excused himself leaving me there. I was about to stand up to go to the restroom, when I felt someone grabbed my arm and drag me out of the restaurant. I looked at the assailant and came face to face with a very angry looking, Edward. We walked all the way to his car, before he let my arm go. I rubbed my arm and noticed the light red marks that Edward's grip left.

"What is your problem, Edward?" I asked angrily.

He turned to face me. "What was that in there Bella? Jacob kissed you! This is supposed to be a friendly dinner, remember?"

"Don't you think I know that, Edward? He kissed me! Open your eyes Edward! Jacob kissed me, not the other way around!" I pointed out.

"But, you let him kiss you!"

"Oh grow up, Edward! I was surprised; I didn't even know it had happened, until he pulled away." I leaned on his car, folding my arms across my chest.

He growled and inhaled deeply before exhaling the air out. He ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I told you it was a date." He said stubbornly.

"Why do you even care, Edward? I'm _just_ your tutor." I emphasized on the word tutor. It was the truth, I was just his tutor, why did he care so much?

He closed the space between us and placed both of his hands on either side of my face. I tried to move away, but his dazzling green eyes wouldn't let me go. He leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips. The contact between us, sent jolts of energy throughout my body. My hand automatically went to the back of his head and pushed him a little more, deepening the kiss. Before I knew it, our breathtaking kiss was over. Edward leaned his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I care so much because I like you, Bella." He whispered, huskily.

Before I could reply to Edward, a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Step away from her, Cullen!" James ordered, angrily.

Edward sighed as he dropped his hands from my face and stepped away. James pulled me away from Edward.

"Go back inside Bella, the other man whore requires your attention." He viciously ordered.

"James, don't do anything, please." I pleaded with him.

He turned his murderous gaze on me. "Go inside Isabella." He repeated. The look in James' eyes was something I thought I would never see directed towards me. Anger and shame.

-- James' POV --

_I couldn't believe Bella. First she lets Jacob kiss her and now Edward? What did I ever do to her to make her rebel in such a way? I did nothing but be there for her through thick and thin. And this is how she repays me? By kissing the two people I hated? Edward changed Bella. He made her like this. I knew I should have just told her to not tutor that little punk. Anger was rushing through my veins. All I wanted to do right now was let all my suppress anger on Edward. _

I started folding my sleeves as I heard the spawn of Satan's voice. "Look, James, man, we can talk about this." He said.

I chuckled. "You wanna talk about this? Fine we'll talk, what do you want to tell me, Edward? That you're messing with my head by playing with Bella's feelings?" I pushed Edward roughly on his chest. "I don't care if you mess around with me, Cullen. Bella, that's a different story."

"I know that, I'm not playing with anyone's feelings, James." He answered.

"You expect me to believe that? You never noticed, Bella before, what's with the sudden interest? Has your hatred for me pushed you over the edge?"

"No, the world doesn't revolve around you, James. I like Bella, why do you think I asked her to tutor me?" He leaned on his car. "I knew I couldn't talk to her during Lunch or Nutrition, since you'd be with her. Tutoring was my answer."

I laughed. "See, I knew your punk ass did not need tutoring, but you sure did fool, Bella,"

"James, who would you rather see with Bella, Jacob or me?" He asked.

I grinned. "Neither." I simply replied.

"Look, we both know I'm a better choice for, Bella. I will never cheat on her because, quite frankly, I know the feeling of being cheated on." He pointed out.

"I didn't say you would cheat on her, Edward." I paused, running my hand through my short hair. "She doesn't deserve to be treated like your girlfriends of the week, Edward. She's a special girl, she deserves more than that."

He scowled. "I'm not going to treat her like that. I actually like her."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not, all I care about is what Bella feels about this whole thing. Your opinion is not needed in this."

I laughed. "Maybe for you it's not needed, but for Bella, she will be asking my opinion on this as soon as she gets home."

He sighed. "Look James, if you let me pursue Bella, Jacob won't even touch her or go on, "friendly" dinners, with her anymore. No more worries for you,"

"Yeah, he's out of the picture, but your still in the picture. I think we both made our feelings towards each other pretty clear. You don't like me, I don't like you. How are you any better than Jacob?"

"Alright, since it's hard to convince you, what if I prove it to you?" He asked.

"Prove it to me?" I asked, confused.

"We can form an alliance against Jacob," He answered. _What would that prove?_

"And that proves what exactly?" I asked.

"That I do care for Bella, I care for her enough to even put my ill feelings towards you aside." He replied.

He extended his hand towards me. I looked at his hand. _Should I trust Edward? It's Edward. Did I ever have a reason to trust him? He doesn't like me; he has made that very clear in the past. Yet now, he was willing to put those feelings asides, for Bella? Maybe Edward is telling the truth? I have to see it to believe it. If he can prove to me that I can actually trust him around Bella, then I'll back off._ I shook his hand. This has to be the weirdest night of my life. Bella goes out with Jacob. She kisses both Edward and Jacob. Now, I have an alliance with, Edward.

-- Edward's POV --

Tonight might have started off crappy, but by the end of it, everything was great. The best thing was- I got to kiss Bella. The feelings that rushed through me the moment our lips met was indescribable. All I knew was, I'd never felt it before. I walked in my house with a huge smile plastered on my face. Emmett was up the stairs leaning on the railings, with a huge smirk on his face.

"So I take the dinner went well?" Emmett asked.

"It was great man." I replied.

"Rose told me you took Bella outside with you." He grinned. "What you do?"

I walked up the stairs and stopped right beside my dear brother. "I kissed her." I simply replied, as I walked away towards my room.

Emmett followed right behind me. We both walked in my room, Emmett closed the door.

"You kissed her?" Emmett asked, shock written all over his face.

"Yup, and let me tell you Em, she's different, I've never felt this way for another girl before."

"Yea, that's because you actually like her." He replied, bewildered by his sudden revelation.

"Yes, I do." I proudly replied.

Emmett's face dropped. He knew he was going to lose the bet. Victory was sweet. Not only do I get the girl, but I also got the money. Bets are just rewarding. To my surprise, another grin appeared on Emmett's face.

"We can always drop the bet." He suggested.

"Oh come on Emmett, just because your losing doesn't mean we should stop the bet." I teased him.

"It's not because of me losing. You actually like her Edward. Maybe we should end the bet so you can be guilt free."

"Guilt free? I'm not guilty of anything, bet is still on, Emmett. I have three more weeks to go."

"Alright if you say so. But you know, the stakes should be higher since you like her now, it seems too easy for you."

I grinned. "What are you saying Emmett? Do you want to add more money into it or something?" I asked.

"I'm going to add an objective." He answered. "Not only does Bella have to be your girlfriend, but she has to fall in love with you. By homecoming."

Fall in love with me? Did he know how hard that task would be? Emmett was just being a sore loser. Losing wasn't that bad. Couldn't he just be a good sport?

"Emmett, your being a sore loser just because I'm going to win. I can't make her fall in love with me." I replied to his stupid suggestion.

"Oh, well I guess the challenge is too much for you little bro." He walked towards the door.

I growled. Emmett always sparked my competitive side out of me. But, how am I going to make Bella fall in love with me? Making someone fall in love with you is way different than making them like you.

"It's not a challenge Emmett, but how do you expect me to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know Edward. You pulled off an impossible thing by making Bella kiss you. I'm sure you'll figure something out." He leaned on my cabinet. "Are you in?"

There was no way I was going to back off this bet. "I'm in, but what are the stakes though?" I asked.

"Instead of just one hundred dollars, we're making it five hundred dollars." He stupidly grinned at me. "Deal?" Emmett held his hand out for me.

"Deal." I shook his hand.

"Don't forget, Eddie, by homecoming not only does she have to be your girlfriend, but she has to be in love with you too,"

Emmett exited my room leaving me alone with my thoughts. Falling in love was a concept that I was no longer familiar with. Last time I fell in love was when I was with, Tanya. Homecoming was a little over a month away. That should be enough time, right? Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to the new bet. But then again, Bella will never find out so I have nothing to worry about. My biggest worry right now is; how am I going to tell, Jasper, I like his little sister?


	9. Brothers

A/N: Hey everyone! First of all, I would like to apologize for taking a long time on updating. I recently went back to school, and it's killing me. There's barely anytime for me to socialize with my friends or anything. Stupid A.P. U.S. History... LoL Anyways, I finally finished an update and was able to send it to my beta. She just gave it to me today!! YAY! So I have an update! I would like to thank all my readers who has given me **52 reviews**! How awesome is that?! VERY! LoL! Put it this way, keep giving me numerous of reviews and maybe, just maybe, I'll update sooner. I would like to thank my lovely beta **shabbyapple**! She's the one who polishes my lovely chapters. They won't sound as good without her and she has helped me write so much better! I love her! Also like to thank her for helping me think of some sexy Edward moments and with just giving me great ideas! LoL And I would like to thank **Goo82**, for helping me think of what to write for this chapter! I love her! She's so awesome! Thanks for all the support and patience everyone! Love you all! Keep the reviews coming!! Please go to my page. It has a poll there! Vote! LoL

By the way, I might update less often. Homework is being given by the loads and it's killing me. But please bare with me. Also, I would like to say, I WILL NOT STOP WRITING THIS STORY. If it takes me some time to update, blame my homework and teachers... GRR. LoL But if you would like to ask anything to me, just pm and I will try to reply to you as soon as I can! Also, if you would like to talk to me, then come to the forum and leave a message on the Selfish thread! LoL

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my story idea.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Brothers**

-- Edward's POV --  
I lay on my bed replaying my kiss with Bella. It was amazing, to say the least. I could hardly sleep with all these thoughts running around in my head, keeping me wide awake. _What if Bella found out about the bet? If anything, I really do like her, that's not a lie. But my competitiveness wouldn't let me say no to Emmett's challenge. I'm a guy and just like any other guy, I have pride._

The memory of my conversation with James was rather peculiar and how this bet started off as a way to get on his nerves and toy with his mind. But now, I have an alliance with the guy. _Did this bet even still have the same purpose? Or was it all just for my pride now?_ Even if I do have an alliance with James, I still don't like the guy. So, I'm guessing the bet still has the same purpose. The only difference is that I actually _like_ Bella. Many think that Bella is just like every other girl, but she isn't. Besides the fact she's James' best friend and Jasper's sister, she was different. There was just something alluring about her. Whenever she smiles, I can't help but smile too. Whenever she laughs, I laugh with her. Whenever she blushes, I smile, thinking how cute she looks. The thing that makes Bella special is that she makes me happy.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened. I looked up, finding a very angry Jasper and a worried looking Emmett right behind him. My mind was telling me to run, but I couldn't move my feet. I've never seen Jasper like this. My guess was someone told him about my kiss with his baby sister. I'm sure it was Alice who told him.

"Jasper, man, calm down." Emmett tried to soothe Jasper's mood.

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper harshly told him.

He walked over to me as I stood up. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and his nostrils flared in anger.

"I can't believe you Edward. How dare you kiss my sister. She isn't one of your toys, Edward." His tone was low, yet threatening. Jasper barely lost his cool, and if he did, you better move out of his way. My smartass apparently couldn't move out of the way.

"Jasper, I like your sister, that's why I kissed her. Besides, I wasn't going to let Jacob out do me." I replied as I tried to move Jasper's hands off my shirt, but they wouldn't budge. _He just had to be a football player. Then again, I'm a football player too, why couldn't I remove his hands? Of course, since he's mad, his strength doubled._

Jasper chuckled darkly. "You weren't going to let Jacob out do you? What a fucking selfish ass reason to kiss my sister!" He barked, as he shook me.

Emmet walked up behind Jasper and pulled him off me. He growled as Emmett held on to his arms.

"That's not what I meant, Jasper." I smoothed out my shirt. _Note to self, next time I plan to do something with Bella, let Jasper know first._

"Then what did you mean?" Jasper asked as he tried to shake Emmett off him, but he wouldn't budge.

"When Jacob kissed her, I got jealous. As soon as Jacob left, I grabbed Bella and brought her outside. I didn't even know what I was going to do. All I knew was that I had to tell Bella, I like her." I confessed. "So when we got to my car she started screaming at me. She told me that she was nothing to me, but my tutor. I walked over to her and kissed her."

"Let me go, Emmett. I'm not going to kill your brother." Jasper assured Emmett.

Emmett looked at me, reluctant whether he should let Jasper go or not. I nodded my head, and he let Jasper go. Jasper looked at me and shook his head.

"Edward, are you sure this isn't one of your stupid games?" Jasper asked.

"She's your sister Jasper. Why would I play with her feelings?" I asked. _I can't believe I just said that. Making a bet on her is playing with her feelings. But then again, she'll never find out about the bet. Emmett would never let it slip out and I'm never telling anyone. So as long as she doesn't find out, then I'm not playing with her feelings. _

"Jasper, we both know that Edward could care less what his little girlfriends did. But, he actually got jealous when Jacob kissed Bella." Emmett added, trying to help me win Jasper over.

Jasper looked at my brother and then back at me. "Am I supposed to believe this crap?" Jasper's hands balled up to a fist, "How do I know you're not feeding me lies so I can let you have your way with my sister?"

Anger was starting to spread through my veins. _Am I that bad? Does Jasper expect me to take advantage of his sister? I know I can't blame him, but I expected him to at least trust me._

"Do you really think I would fuck around with your sister?" My voice was slightly rising. "I don't care what you have to say about this situation, but I like your sister. She's different from all of those girls I went out with or whatever you want to call it. She makes me happy, Jasper. No girl has ever done that for me." I smiled slightly at the sudden thought of Bella. "Not even Tanya. The way I feel for Bella, is very different from all these girls I've ever been with."

Jasper glowered at me. "Let's say you do feel different, how do I know you won't hurt her?" Jasper's voice sounded softer.

"There's no assurance I won't hurt her, Jasper. But all I know is that I'm going to be trying my best not to hurt her. She's too special to be hurt by a jerk like me." I replied in an assuring tone. _It's true. I was going to make sure I won't hurt her. The only way I see myself hurting her is by the bet, but she will never find out about it. _

Jasper sighed and sat down on my bed. "Yeah, you're right you don't deserve her." I laughed at his reply.

"Wow thanks Jasper. Glad to know you're rooting for me," I replied dryly, rolling my eyes.

Jasper chuckled lightly. "Yes, believe me Edward, I'm rooting for you." Jasper sarcastically replied.

"So what Jasper? You're going to let my little brother date Bella?" Emmett asked, a grin appearing on his face.

Jasper stood up and looked at me right in the eye. "You have my permission, Edward. But let me just say this," He walked a step closer towards me. "If you ever hurt my sister, I will forget we were ever friends. You know the drill- I'll simply kick your ass."

I laughed nervously. _Note to self, don't ever tell Jasper about the bet or hurt his sister._ "I won't hurt her, man, just trust me."

"I will trust you, Edward. Don't forget what I said. Besides, you still have to get Anthony's permission," He chuckled. "I'm sure he'll say no to you."

I forgot about Anthony. Damn it. _Will Anthony let me date his sister? I'm sure he knows my track record. Thank you, Jasper. I know Anthony won't have the same kind of "mercy" Jasper had for me. This is just great. She just had to have two intimidating older brothers._

"Can't you at least help me out, Jazz?" I asked.

"I would, but you know Anthony and I barely get along. What would my word do for you?" Jasper reminded me.

"Oh, that's right, but come on Jasper. Just try, so that I can prove to you and your brother that I'm good enough for Bella." I pleaded.

He nodded his head. "Fine, you should come over to my house today and ask for his permission." Jasper replied.

I grinned. "I will,"

I have Jasper on my team now. Anthony was next. James, that's a wild card. I know how much the guy dislikes me. He made his feelings very clear last night, concerning my interest on Bella. All I have to do is simply prove to him that I can put my ill feelings for him aside, just for Bella. Then a thought dawned on me. This whole bet practically started because of my ill feelings towards James. Now, I'm actually putting my ill feelings aside to make an alliance with him to prove that I want Bella. To simply show him, that I actually like her and no games were involved. To be honest, I don't even know what the bet is for anymore. I know it's for the money and the bragging rights for me. But was everything still a bet? I actually wanted to make Bella my girlfriend now and if she did fall in love with me, that's great. Maybe the bet was still here because I wasn't going to back down, especially if I know I can win it. Then Emmett placed a challenge on the table, and he knew I never back down from any challenges. Now the stakes were higher, the objective was harder, but I still know I can win it.

* * *

-- Bella's POV --

I sat on my bed, my knees pulled up all the way to my chest. James lay near the edge of my bed with his arms behind his head. We've been in complete silence ever since he arrived fifteen minutes ago. Anthony let him in and he just barged in to my room. No greeting. He came in my room, closed the door behind him, walked up to my bed and laid on it. I tried calling him numerous times as soon as I arrived home from my dinner with Jake, but he just ignored my calls. Sleep was far away from me last night. Every time I would close my eyes, I would feel Edward's lips on mine, and then hear James' screaming. It was horrible. I ended up staying up the whole night. Words wanted to come out of my mouth, but every time I opened them, nothing would come out. James sighed and sat up.

He turned to face me. His had mixed facial expressions- anger, sadness, and worry. His eyes showed me something I never thought I would see directed towards me. Disappointment.

"You know, tutoring Cullen was okay with me. Being friends with Jacob; that was bearable in its own ways." He ran his hand through his short hair. "But kissing both of them; that killed me, Isabella."

I cringed when James called me by my full name. He usually doesn't' call me that not unless he was truly upset at me. When your best friend was upset at you, it sucked. The person you can count on for anything, the one you can trust with your deepest, darkest secret, and the one who would be there for you no matter what was upset with you, bothered me. I knew how much he hated these guys, yet I became friends with them anyway. Out of all the people I could kiss, I kissed Edward and Jacob. Technically they kissed me, not the other way around. But I understood why James was upset. I betrayed him.

Tears were starting to build up in my eyes. "I'm sorry, James. It's not like I wanted them to kiss me." I murmured. "They kissed me. I'm sorry for letting them."

He shook his head. "I know your sorry, Bella. But what bothers me is that you actually didn't mind kissing Cullen. I know you brushed Jacob off, but you actually enjoyed Edward." James replied in disbelief.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. James waited for me to deny his claim. He wanted me to tell him that I wanted to brush Edward off too, but what would be the point of that? I can't lie to James. He could tell if I was lying.

"I'm so sorry, James." I cried out.

He shook his head. "Come on, Bella. Out of all the guys you could have like, you end up liking Edward? How many guys are in our school?"

"Did you hurt him?" I asked, quietly.

James looked up at me and shook his head. "No, I didn't, we just talked." He sternly replied. It seems as if his voice was full of regret.

"Really? What did you two talk about?" I asked, trying to take the attention away from my new found crush on Edward.

"That doesn't matter, Bella. All you have to know is that I didn't hurt your boyfriend." James spat out venomously.

I was getting irritated now. Why did he have to keep saying that? Edward is not my boyfriend, he never will be. _Honestly, I think Edward just kissed me to mess around with me. Maybe he just did that so I can think he likes me and so I can forget about any possibilities with Jacob. That's just ridiculous. I never liked Jacob the way he likes me, so technically he didn't have to kiss me. This whole situation confused me. Why would Edward like me? I mean he hates James. I'm James' best friend. It just didn't make sense._ Or was this just a game? Did he just do all of this to mess around with James? I shook my head. _No, that's not possible. Edward wouldn't do that to me. I might be James' best friend, but Jasper's his best friend. Edward is smarter than that. _I shook these thoughts out of my head. Edward wouldn't do that- he's not that big of a jerk. He isn't selfish.

"Look James, for the last time he is not my boyfriend, and he never will be." I hated arguing with James, but if he wasn't going to stop acting like an ass, then we might as well argue.

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure as soon as you talk to Cullen, your mind will change." He scowled at me.

"What if it does? Will you stop talking to me? Will you avoid me like the plague?" My voice was slightly rising.

He stood up and looked down at me. "Don't you even think about changing your mind about Edward. You know he's off-limits. He's not the right guy for you!" James eyes were slowly getting darker.

"And what? You are?" I asked.

He laughed darkly. "Please Bella, this is not some TV drama. I'm not going to confess to you I'm in love with you, because I'm not." He smacked me playfully. "You know you're like my little sister. Believe me when I say this, I am not in love with you."

I had to laugh at his comments. It's true. I was his little sister. Ever since James was a child he had always wanted a younger sibling that he could protect and to pick on. He couldn't get his wish since his parents no longer wanted children after James. Three was enough for them. When James met me, he got his wish. He protected me from all the "bad kids." He picked on me, but it wasn't as bad as how Jasper and Anthony used to do it. If James was to ever fall in love with me; that would be just, disgusting. Don't get me wrong, James is a good looking guy, but that's like having my blood brother fall in love with me. I shivered at that thought.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, but come on James, who are you to decide who I should like or not?" I questioned him.

"No one should decide that for you, Bells." He sat down right beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "All I'm trying to do is protect you. I don't want to ever see you cry. That's disturbing for me. Seeing you cry hurts me. Edward will just hurt you."

I leaned my head on his shoulders. "But how do you know that? What if he changed? Shouldn't I at least give him a chance?" I murmured.

"Oh god. Bella, please don't tell me your actually thinking of giving him a chance." His voice didn't sound angry, he sounded worried.

"I like him, James." I said so lowly, I doubt James heard me.

He softly rubbed my back. "I was afraid of this. I thought you weren't going to fall for him Bells."

"I don't know, James. Maybe because I got introduced to a side of him not much people know about. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." He removed his arm from my back and moved to sit right in front of me. "You don't have to be sorry for liking Edward. You can't ignore your feelings, I understand. It's not like you need my permission, but if you want to see what happens with Edward, go right ahead."

My eyes went wide. I stretched my legs putting them on either side of James. "Wait, are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

He grinned. "Yes, Edward and I talked about this yesterday."

"What? When?" I asked eagerly.

"When I told you go inside, I was about to beat the living crap out of him, but he insisted we talk. He told me how he feels about you." James folded his arms across his chest. "At first I thought he was just playing around with my head and yours. But I think he's pretty serious about you. He even told me that he'll prove it to me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward was actually doing something to get James' approval? Maybe he was serious about me.

"You have got to be kidding me. Really?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "He's serious about you. He told me he's willing to put his ill feelings for me aside just so he can get you." James chuckled lightly. "I must admit, I'm impressed. Maybe I did misjudge Edward."

I laughed. "Wow, James, are you drunk?" I teased.

"No, but hey if he's going to pursue my best friend, might as well compliment him. I have to learn how." He joked._ At least he's being open-minded about the situation._

"James, you really do love me." I got on my knees and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. "If he hurts me, you'll kill him right?"

He laughed. "If Jasper doesn't get to him first, yes, of course I will."

I pulled away from him and sat back down. The kiss came back in my mind and my nerves came back with it. Can I actually talk to Edward? I felt my cheeks burning. This won't work. I won't be able to talk to Edward. What if James and I were over-analyzing things? What if he doesn't like me? Stupid self-conscious.

"James, maybe we're overacting for nothing. Maybe he doesn't like me." My voice sounded defeated.

"What? Bella, the guy likes you, what makes you think he doesn't? He kissed you. I think actions speak louder than words." James scolded.

"Oh come on, maybe I'm just one of his little "toys." I don't want to be that, James." Doubts were running around my head. I know Edward's whole history- thank you Jasper –he changes girlfriends like he changes his underwear. How can I be so sure that I wasn't just any other girl?

"Bella, give yourself more credit than that. If Edward was just going to treat you like any other girl, he wouldn't be pursuing you anymore."

"True, but maybe he's still pursuing me because I was a challenge."

"Bella, give Edward some credit. He might be a jerk, but he isn't stupid. He knows what will happen if he even hurts you." James reminded me. "Jasper will not only decimate him, but I'll kick his ass too."

That's true, Edward is smarter than that. He knows the consequences of his actions will be. James was actually on Edward's side. Something I never thought I would see.

"Yeah, your right. I guess I'm just nervous." I fidgeted with my hands.

"Why?"

"I don't know what I'll tell him when I see him."

"You can start it off by telling him you like him. What did Edward tell you when he brought you outside?"

"He was angry at the fact Jacob kissed me. He ranted on about the friendly dinner thing. Then I told him why does he care, I'm just his tutor." I paused, remembering the kiss in my head. The feeling of his lips on mine was just stuck in my memory. It was and indescribable. All I knew was as soon as his lips touched mine, I felt energy run through all my veins. "Then he kissed me. He pulled away and he told me he cares so much because he likes me."

James watched as I gushed over last nights events. He then burst out laughing. I glowered at him. He is such an ass! Did he really have to laugh at my moment? I smacked him hard across the chest and he continued to laugh. When his laughter finally died down, he spoke. "Wow, you are such a girl!" James said, earning another smack from me. "Never thought I would ever hear you tell me you kissed Edward. But you did. I must say buddy, you truly do like him."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know that. But what should I do?" I groaned, desperate for any ideas.

"Just tell him how you feel, Bells. You know he likes you, so it isn't much of a risk." James advised

"I guess, should I just call him?"

"No, you have to tell him face to face. It's better that way."

"I can't believe your giving me advice about Edward." I laughed.

"I can't believe you like Edward." He countered.

At least James was okay with the while situation. If he wasn't, I'm sure I won't pursue anything with Edward. James' opinion mattered to me as much as my brother's opinions did. They were my support system, and I really don't know what I can do without them. Telling Edward about how I felt scared me. I've never felt this way for anyone before. At least I knew I wasn't going to be rejected, but the nerves were still there. I guess this is how every girl feels when they tell that special guy about they're feelings. Out of all the guys, I never thought it would be Edward who I would have these feelings for. Life was unexpected. The thing you least expect happens. I have to build up the courage to tell Edward. Hiding wasn't an option anymore especially after that kiss. I just have to get my confidence and talk to Edward.

* * *

-- Edward's POV --

I paced back and forth right beside my Volvo. All these thoughts were running through my head. How can I talk to Anthony about this? I'm sure he was overprotective of Bella like Jasper- he might be worst. Jasper went home a couple of minutes ago to make sure Anthony was home. I was supposed to follow him there, but my nerves kicked in. Can I really talk to Anthony? For Bella, I reminded myself. This was for Bella. I leaned on my Volvo and ran my hands over my face.

"You know, I've never seen you this nervous before." Emmett commented.

"Yeah, well I never had to talk to Anthony about his baby sister before." I replied.

Emmett chuckled. "You know, Edward, I have to ask you this. Is this bet still about James? Or has your selfishness faded away?"

That was a good question. But this was still about James. I still didn't like the guy, alliance or no alliance.

"Of course it is, I just happen to like Bella now." I answered.

"When you start going out with Bella, you're going to have to get along with James. You do know that?"

"I know that, but I'm going to make James feel something that he hasn't felt before."

"What is that?"

"I'm going to make him feel insecure about his friendship with Bella. Once Bella becomes my girlfriend, she'll barely have anytime for her best friend." I grinned mischievously. "I know once that happens, it'll upset James. So you see the reason for the bet will still be fulfilled."

Emmett shook his head as he chuckled. "You know Edward, you're still as selfish as you were when this bet started. Here I thought you changed for Bella."

"Oh I did, you don't see me with any other girls right? So technically I did change, but my feelings towards James, didn't."

"Have you ever thought about the consequences of your actions?" Emmett asked. His cleverness was actually coming out.

Of course I've thought about the consequences. But no one will ever find out about this bet, so why worry?

"For what? No one will ever find out about this bet." I cockily assured him. "You'll never tell anyone, I won't either. I'm safe."

"Bella's smart, Edward. We shouldn't underestimate her." Emmett told me, "If not, let's just say Jasper found out, what would we do then?"

I folded my arms across my chest, leaning my head on the roof of my car, and sighed. _Why was Emmet making this so difficult? I was already having a hard time to talk to Anthony, then he puts things like this on my mind. What was the point of this?_

"Why are you asking so many questions, Emmett? What, is this an interrogation?"

"No Edward, this is called being cautious. I'm trying to look out for you here." He answered.

"Don't worry about anything Emmett. I have everything under control." I assured, my worry-wart brother.

"That may be true, but I'm just trying to prepare you for the worst Edward." He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "If anyone ever finds out, Bella will find out, and when she does, not only will you be hurt physically, but emotionally too. The risks are higher now. Just be careful."

I shrugged his hand off. "No one is going to find out, there's nothing to worry about." I groaned out in frustration.

"Yeah your right, but you know Edward, I'm sure I'll win this bet." He cockily proclaimed.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Simple. I have no doubt about Bella becoming your girlfriend, but she won't fall in love with you."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"She won't fall in love with you in a month." He scoffed. "That's highly impossible."

My temper was slowly rising. _How dare Emmett say something like that! I will win this bet no matter what he says._

"You're underestimating my abilities Emmett." I feigned a hurt look, "I will win, myand my abilities are far superior to what you know of."

He chuckled. "If you say so, Edward. Don't get me wrong, I'm not underestimating your abilities. A month is not enough to make someone fall in love with you." He annoyingly told me.

"How long did it take for you to fall in love with Rose?"

"That's different Edward. I knew Rose before we even started dating."

"Just answer the question Emmett."

"A week."

I grinned. "Problem solved."

"I swear you're so hard headed." He shook his head. "I'm going to win, you'll see."

"Would you stop saying things like that? I'm nervous enough to talk to Anthony and you're making the situation worst." I growled at him.

He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry little bro. I'm surprised you're nervous. You get along with Anthony better than Jasper does."

"I guess, but this is different, it's about Bella."

My relationship with Anthony, you can say is a little better than his relationship now with Jasper. Every time I was over Jasper's, I would rarely see Bella, she would mostly be at James' house. Anthony was there at times and I would always talk to him. I would even talk to him about my relationship stuff. He knew about the whole Jacob-Tania ordeal. He told me, let out all of your emotions. Don't keep it inside, if you do, it'll come out the worst time possible. I took his advice, I let my emotions out, and it helped. In a way, Anthony kind of helped me become the player that I was. He told me, what's the point with staying with one girl? Why be committed? I thought about what he said and it made sense. Why stay committed? Anthony told me, I was still young, play the field.

'_You're a good looking guy, Edward. Girls will just simply fall at your feet.' I remembered Anthony say to me._

'_How will I know I found the right girl for me, once I decide to commit to someone?' I asked him._

'_The girl who makes you feels emotions you've never felt before. She doesn't fall at your feet. It must be challenging for you to attain her.' He smiled at me. 'The girl that makes you happy.'  
_

Those words of wisdom has practically run my love life. Anthony was wise with this type of stuff. I'm amazed he doesn't have a steady relationship, but I think I know the answer to that. He was too busy taking care of his younger siblings. I never really understood why Jasper was so angry with him. Anthony is just trying to provide them with a good life- that's it. I guess Jasper just felt that Anthony abandoned them.

"Just tell him Bella's the one you want to have a relationship with. He'll understand." Emmet advised.

"Yeah I guess," I ran my fingers through my messy hair. "I hope he will."

"Just pray little brother. But one thing I can tell you is, be prepared for the 'I'll kick your ass, if you ever hurt her,' speech." Emmett warned me.

I laughed. "That's inevitable. I'm expecting that, I already heard it from Jasper."

I walked around my car, slid inside, and turned the engine on. Emmett slid in after me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just in case Anthony doesn't like the idea of you dating his sister." Emmett responded.

"Wow Emmett, never thought you care for me." I joked.

"I don't, I just want to see what he's going to do." He grinned at me with is goofy grin.

"I feel so loved Emmett." I sarcastically answered.

"You should."

I shook my head and pulled out of my drive way. As I drove to the Swan's residence, my nerves were going up and down like a roller coaster. At first, my nerves would fade away and then it will come back full force giving me more doubts. Emmett, thankfully, kept his mouth shut as I drove. When I parked in front of their house, my nerves were going crazy. I gripped the steering wheel, holding on to it stubbornly. Emmett glanced at my and he started laughing.

"Wow, come on Edward, don't be nervous. It's just Anthony." Emmett said, as he was trying to encourage me.

"Yeah, someone who can easily kick my ass." I replied.

"Edward, you're a fighter. I have a hard time kicking your ass and I'm stronger than you." He cockily told me. _And people say I'm the cocky one._

I released the hard grip I had on my steering wheel and breathed in deeply. _Everything is going to be fine. Anthony will be okay with this. He trusts me. _I slid out of my car and closed the door behind me. Emmett waited for me as I slowly walked towards him. He rolled his eyes, grabbed my arm, and dragged me all the way up the front door. He rang the doorbell. I was about to run back to my car when Jasper opened it. He saw my nervous expression and started laughing.

"You better man up, Edward. If you look like that when you talk to Anthony he's just going to say no." Jasper said.

"Where is he?" I asked as I walked in their home.

"He's in the kitchen cooking." Jasper pointed towards the kitchen.

I nodded my head and walked towards the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper stayed behind. I'm sure they were going to be listening in behind the kitchen door. What a great support system. I walked in the kitchen and found Anthony reading a magazine on the kitchen counter. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Edward, nice to see you man, how are you?" Anthony asked as I walked up to him.

I sat across from him, right beside the kitchen counter. "Good, I just wanted to talk to you."

He closed the magazine he was reading, giving me his full, undivided attention. "What's on your mind? Girl troubles again? I thought you're a little player now?" Then he smirked. "But I heard you haven't been playing the field lately. Have you found her?"

I grinned. "You can say I did."

"Oh, really now? So who's the lucky girl?" He asked eagerly.

I smiled nervously. "Um, Bella," I answered.

Anthony looked at me and burst out laughing. _Why is he laughing? _I watched as he laughed, pounding his fist on the counter. He looked up at me and wiped his eyes.

"That's funny Edward. Seriously, who is she?" He asked.

"I'm telling you, it's Bella." I answered. _ I knew he wasn't going to approve. Stupid me, just had to tell him that it's Bella. I could have just told him that I like her once she was my girlfriend._

His amused expression was completely wiped off his face. I heard his jaw crack as he moved it side to side. "You have got to be kidding me." He said. Anger wasn't heard in his voice, but disbelief was. "You like Bella?"

"Yes," I murmured.

He shook his head. "When? Is this the reason you asked her to tutor you?"

"Yes, look man, she's different. I just want to let you knowthatknow that I'm not going to play with her feelings."

"You better not, you're smart, you know better than to hurt Bella." He told me.

I laughed nervously. "Of course, I know the consequences, besides I've been hurt before."

"Yes, I know that, but you never know Edward. Temptation gets the best of us, so does pride." Anthony replied.

"Yeah, but I know better." I confidently told him.

"Let's hope you do, but let's get one thing straight. I like you Edward, but if you so much as hurt my sister, you're dead. Do you understand?" Anthony warned me.

I gulped. "Yes I do, I'll take care of your baby sister."

"You better, Jasper won't think twice either when it comes to Bella. He will hurt you if I don't get to you first."

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of that."_ I was expecting these comments. _

"How is this going to work out though? Don't you hate James?"

That question caught me off guard. I didn't know Anthony knew about me and James. But then again, James and I never hid the hatred we had for one another.

"That's how much I like Bella. I'm willing to put my hatred for James aside just for her."

Anthony nodded his head. "Wow, I never thought you would commit yourself to my sister. I'm not saying she's ugly, but damn when I said challenge, I didn't mean it to be this challenging." He laughed. "You have so many people in your way. They're not easy to get rid off and I'm sure they doubt you."

"I know, but I'll prove them wrong." I answered. Lightly chuckling.

"Yea, let's hope you do." He opened his magazine again and started skimming through it.

"So, you're okay with this?"

He ran his hand over his face and nodded his head. "What did Jasper say about this?"

"He approved, not before he almost kicked my ass for kissing Bella." I replied.

Anthony looked up from his magazine. "You kissed my sister?" His voice had a hint of anger.

"Yes, I kissed her yesterday, Jasper didn't tell you?" My nerves were kicking in again.

"No, how fast are you going with this Edward?" Anthony asked.

"I wasn't supposed to kiss her. It was a 'caught up in a moment' thing." I replied.

He shook his head. "I swear to God. Edward, if you play with my sisters feelings like she's one of your toys, I will kill you."

_Did everyone expect me to play with her? Jesus Christ. I am not going to play with Bella's feelings. My feelings for her are real. This is not a joke._

"Look Anthony, I've been hearing that the whole day. I'm not going to play with her feelings." Annoyance was clearly heard from my voice.

"I know you're tired of hearing this, but I told you, it's going to be challenging. Besides, if you had a little sister, you'll be like this too." Anthony said. "Just be careful, Edward. A lot of people are going to be watching you, waiting for you to make a mistake."

"Thanks for the warning. There's nothing to watch, I'm not going to make a mistake."

"Yeah, let's hopelet's hope not."

"Where's Bella?"

"Upstairs, with James,"

My blood boiled._ How can Anthony leave them alone? What if they were doing something? What if James was doing something to my Bella? Anthony is unbelievable, for an overprotective brother he doesn't do a good job when it comes to James. Then it dawned on me. They're best friends. What is there to worry about? _

"Oh, I see, you think I can go up there and talk to her?" I asked.

"If you promise not to start World War three in her room, that's fine with me." He joked around.

I laughed. "I promise," I stood up and was about to leave when I remembered my other reason to come here. "So Anthony, I was wondering, can I take Bella out on a date tomorrow?"

Anthony looked up at me and shrugged. "If she says yes, it's fine with me, but you have to do it after church." He approved. _I must say, I love Anthony for giving me permission. What a great guy! Jasper should not hate on a guy like him. I don't see what the problem with Anthony is._

"Wait, you three go to church?" I asked. _Jasper never told me he goes to church._

"We only go when I'm in town." Anthony answered.

"Ah, I see, what time do you usually go?"

"Around 9:30. So maybe you can take her out for lunch, dinner is not possible. It's a school night."

"Oh of course not, I'll take her out for lunch then."

"Alright, well go ahead and ask her. But if she rejects you, I'm sorry." He teased.

"Wow, so much faith." I scowled.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Anthony called out as I walked out of the kitchen.

I'm glad I had Anthony's permission. My nerves were just going crazy as I talked to him. At one point, I actually thought the guy wasn't going to let me date his sister, but Anthony's a nice guy. I had nothing to worry about.

I got to the stairs and stood at the bottom step for a while. What if she does say no? What if I misread the signs? What if she didn't like me? I brushed these questions away. It was a risk, but I'm willing to take it. Life's too short for you to always think about all the consequences something brings. If you know it's good for you, you shouldn't even think twice about it. That was Bella for me, but I've been thinking twice a lot, which I shouldn't do. I jogged up the stairs and turned right towards Bella's room. The door opened and James came out. He turned to face me and was bewildered by my presence.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, as he walked towards me.

"Um, I came to ask Bella something, what are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"To talk to Bella about the eventful happenings yesterday evening," James answered as he folded his arms across his chest. "Are you here to ask her out?" For some reason, he didn't look angry.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, quite frankly, if you want to date my best friend, that's fine."

I laughed. "Wow, no warnings?"

To my surprise, James laughed. "Nope, I'm sure Anthony and Jasper has given you some. Whatever they said will most likely be the same thing I would say." James glowered at me. "I guess I can just keep it simple. You hurt her, and I'll hurt you."

"I got to give it to you, you did keep it simple." I teased him.

"Yeah, alright, well I'll let you go face your rejection now." He laughed.

"Wait, what do you mean rejection?" I nervously asked.

"I'm just playing with you Cullen. Just go ask her out before I get my sanity back." He replied. He walked pass me and walked down the stairs.

Moment of truth. I walked up to her bedroom door, placed my hand on her door knob, and turned it to open it.

* * *

A/N: Read and review please! LoL


	10. Author's Note

To all my readers, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I haven't updated in a few months and like I said, I apologize. These past few months have been truly hard for me. School is killing me. My personal life is not that great either. School is very important to me and it's my junior year. I've been given so much homework that I lack of sleep at times. I've been so stressed out that I can't even express how many times I've had breakdowns. School hasn't been the only one giving me problems, but my family life isn't that great either. I truly apologize for the lack of updates, but I do have some good news for you all.

1.) I do have an update, but the problem is, I'm looking for a new beta as of right now. So, until I find one, the chapter will not be posted. ( I have found a new beta, so the chapter should be up pretty soon)

2.) If you would like a sneak peek of the chapter, PM me, and I will gladly give you a sneak peek. It's just a tiny one, but it's something.

3.) I made a livejournal that will give you all updates about the status of a chapter. It will also give you an insight on what's going on and what's been keeping me from writing as often as I did. My LiveJournal link is on my profile. Feel free to leave comments on my LiveJournal page.

I hope this helped you all out. Many people have been asking if I stopped writing Selfish and I haven't. I'm still writing. It's just that other things are in the way… LoL But either way, the latest Chapter is done and all I need to do is find a beta for my chapter. If you have further questions, just PM me, and I will gladly answer your questions.

By the way, I would like to thank you all for the support you continue to show me. 84 reviews for one chapter is just, stunning. I cannot express how thankful I am for all those reviews. They truly do inspire me when I read them. Thank you.

Sorry it's not an update, but please bare with me. I'm waiting for my beta to send me my chapter. I just send it to her yesterday.

Mission accomplished! I found a Beta!!! LoL

Also, I would like to thank Shabbyapple who has been there for me since the beginning. I love her for all that she did for me. I know I'm the one who wrote the chapters, but she just made them better. She also gave me ideas that made the chapters even better. Her words truly encourage me to keep writing. I would like to thank her for everything she has done for me! And, she taught me grammar better than any of my English teachers ever did. LOL!

Also, Goo82, without her guidance with some chapter ideas, I would have totally just died. She helped me plot out my whole story and she threw a few ideas and I would like to thank her for that. I love her for everything she has helped me with. I would also like to thank her for helping me out with my personal problems. Seriously, she kept me alive. As corny as that sounds, it's very true. LOL

Of course to my readers, I love you to death. Without your reviews, there would be no stories. So thank you for everything!


	11. First Date

It has officially been beta'd! Yay!!! First of, I would like to thank you my new beta, **Lola**! Thanks to her, the newest chapter is finally here. I would also like to thank her for her wonderful suggestions to make the chapter better! I love her for saving me! Now I can start working on Chapter 11. Yay! But also, I can never forget my old beta, **Shabbyapple**. I can never thank her enough for helping me with this story. Also, I would like to thank Shabbyapple who has been there for me since the beginning. I love her for all that she did for me. I know I'm the one who wrote the chapters, but she just made them better. She also gave me ideas that made the chapters even better. Her words truly encourage me to keep writing. I would like to thank her for everything she has done for me! And, she taught me grammar better than any of my English teachers ever did. LOL! Thank you to **Goo82** for being my support system and helping me through those dark times.

Of course, I would like to thank my readers for always supporting me and not turning their backs on me. I know many of you thought I've stopped writing, but I wouldn't do that. This is my first Twilight story! It's my baby! Besides that, I would never want to let you all down! I'll try to update as much as I can. No promises, but I'll try. Either way, just check out my **Livejournal **where I'll update all of you on the status of the chapters. It'll be updated more often than the story so you know what's going on. Don't be scared to leave me some link to my livejournal is on my profile page, so please check that out.

So, now let me stop talking, I present you with Chapter ten of Selfish! I hope you all will like it. Please review! It really motivates me. The more longer reviews I get, the faster I'll update. *hint hint* LoL! I appreciate whatever review you all give me! Thank you again! Love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 10: First Date**

--- Edward's POV ---

I slightly pushed the door open and found Bella sitting on her bed, books and papers around her. She looked towards my direction and was startled- guess she didn't expect me. I gave her a slightly nervous smile, walked in the room, and closed the door behind me.

_This was it. It was now or never. I'm ready. I could do this, how difficult can it be?_

"Hi," she shyly greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Bella placed the book that was had been on her lap down on her bed.

_Okay, maybe I'm not quite ready. What is going on here? Why can't I just straightforwardly ask her? I've done these types of things before. What's difference with her? Oh, that's right, she's Bella, not some other girl._ "I can't visit you? Are we not friends?" I asked, covering up my real intentions.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, settle down Edward. It was just a question. Did you need help with anything?" Bella asked with her sweet, angelic voice.

I shook my head. "Nope, I just wanted to talk to you," I answered as I started walking around her room.

It was simple, like every other room. The only special thing about it was that it was _her_ room. She had a computer desk with a chair right beside it. Her closet door was closed so I wasn't able to see her wardrobe. She had a dresser against the wall beside her closet door. A bedside table was right beside her bed. There was also a rocking chair right beside the window.

"A rocking chair?" I asked no one in particular.

She giggled. "Yes, it is a rocking chair, Edward. Have you not seen one before?" She teased me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I have, but why would you have one in your room?"

"Oh, well, my mom used to sit on it when she would rock me to sleep." She glanced at the rocking chair. "I guess I just got used to having it around."

"Ah, I see."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I turned my attention to her and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a plain black shirt and gray sweatpants. She was sitting cross-legged, waiting for me to answer her. As I walked over to her, I missed her sneakers on the floor and tripped.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard her shout out as she ran over to me. "Are you okay, Edward? I thought being clumsy was _my_ job!" Bella said jokingly.

I chuckled, "I think we've been around each a little too much." She sat me upright, then sat down beside me.

"That's not my fault; _you're_ the one who stalks _me_," she teased, poking my chest.

"Yeah, okay, don't you just wish someone as good looking as me would stalk you?" I teased her back, sticking out my tongue at her.

She giggled. "Actually, I've got someone way better looking than you stalking me: Jacob." She winked at me, knowing she pressed the right buttons.

_That wasn't funny. How dare she say Jacob is way better looking at me! Is this what James meant about rejection? Did she like Jacob and not me? This cannot be happening. _

"How dare you compare me to such a beast," I said in between gritted teeth.

"Aww, I'm sorry Edward. I just love pushing your buttons."

"I bet," I answered, somewhat relieved that she was just messing with me.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and tried my best to get the words out. "Would you, um, like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "I would love to go with you," she replied.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Relief rushed through my veins.

_I can't believe she said yes. Of course she would say yes. I am Edward Cullen. Who in their right mind__s__ would say no to me? Maybe Bella, but let's be honest here, she wouldn't be able to resist my charms. I'm too charming for my own good._

"Yes… or did you want me to say no?" she asked.

"No, I'm just kind of shocked," I chuckled lightly. "I'm happy you said yes, very happy." _Way to go Edward, make yourself sound desperate. _

"Have you talked to my brothers?" Bella asked, as she began fidgeting with her hands.

I laughed. "I talked to them not too long ago. I needed their so-called 'blessings'," I answered, using air quotations when I said blessings.

She laughed and nodded her head. "Yes you did." Bella touched my cheek and studied my face. "James didn't hurt you, did he?"

I placed my hand above hers and shook my head. "I worked my charms on him too," I joked, causing Bella to laugh once again.

"Are you sure you're even interested in me? Maybe you're just using me to get to your true love, James." She playfully smacked my shoulder.

"Hahaha, aren't you funny." I stood up and pulled her up with me. "As interesting as that sounds, I would never, ever turn swing that way."

"You shouldn't. It would just break so many girls' hearts."

"Would it break yours?"

"No, I would still have Jacob."

_Must she always tease me using such a hideous being's name? She's trying to push me over the edge. Damn her wittiness. _

"Don't lie, now, Bella. You know it'll break your heart if I ever decided that I'm no longer interested in females." I pulled her closer to me.

Our faces we're inches apart. If I leaned down a couple more inches, our lips would meet. I had slowly started lowering my head when suddenly the door opened, causing us to jump away from each other. The warmth of her body slowly dissipated from my body, and to put it in simple terms, it sucked. Having her so close to me felt so good; I love having her near me. I turned my head towards the door and found James leaning on the doorframe. The smirk on his face was so sickening; I just wanted to go up to the guy and smacked that stupid smirk off his face. Then I remembered Bella, knowing that for a fact that she would hate me for hurting her precious best friend. I looked back at her and it seemed to me that she was feeling the same way I was. She had an annoyed expression on her face, glaring furiously at her best friend.

"Did I ruin your moment?" the jackass asked, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"I'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow morning," I said to Bella, ignoring James's idiotic remark.

I turned and walked towards the door. As I was passing by, James placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be watching you, Cullen. You better not hurt her, or I swear it will be the end of you," he warned.

I smirked at him and nodded my head. The situation was already getting under James's skin and I hadn't even done anything yet. All I did was ask her on a date. I couldn't wait till Bella was mine. James will no longer be such a big part of her life once she's my girlfriend. That's one thing I knew for sure.

* * *

--- James's POV ---

My head turned slightly as I watched Edward leave. Once he was out of sight, I turned my attention back to Bella. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. Her expression was livid. I didn't understand why she was so mad.

_She could kiss him tomorrow_ - I cringed at the thought. _Bella shouldn't be going out with Edward. He's just going to hurt her like the thousands of girls he's already damaged. But in some odd way, I had a gut feeling that he wouldn't hurt her. If he values his life as much as I think he does, then he won't even let a tear fall from Bella's eyes. But then again, you can't always avoid hurting someone, no matter how hard you try._

"Did you really have to come up now? Or did your blocker instincts just happen to tingle?" Bella asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

I smirked. "Yes on both questions. Anthony told me to tell you that the food is ready," I answered.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. My best friend instincts took over, and I immediately walked towards her, placing my arm around her shoulders as I sat down. "What's wrong, Bells?" I asked.

"He asked me out," she replied simply.

I bit my tongue. _No stupid remarks about Cullen. Bella likes him and I love her. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut even if I'm highly tempted to say something idiotic. He actually likes her, I can see it, but in a way I still had my doubts. It is Edward after all. The guy hates me… was he really willing to put his ill feelings towards me aside for Bella? I'll just have to wait and see, I guess._

"That's great, Bells! Why do you seem so unhappy about it?" I asked, puzzled at her reaction.

"It's not that I'm unhappy. I'm nervous," she bit her lip. "And I'm worried about you."

"Me? For what?" I asked. _What would she be worried? I'm not going to die if she dates Edward. Well, not die. I might be a little mad and uncomfortable, but Bella deserves to be happy. If she's going to be happy with Edward, then why should I stop it? I can't believe I'm even thinking this! I guess a lot can change in just a few months. _

"Will you stop talking to me once I start going out with Edward?" she asked in a low voice.

I chuckled and squeezed her arm gently. "You know Bella, for such a smart girl, I'm surprised you would even ask such a stupid question," I scolded her. "That will never happen, Bella. You're my best friend; you know how important you are to me. I will never let Edward Cullen get in between us. It might get under my skin that you're going out with such a hideous creature, but I love you. I won't stop talking to you."

Bella smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm just over thinking it." She laughed lightly and placed her arm around my waist. "I love you James. I'm really sorry I fell for your sworn enemy." She poked the side of my stomach, causing me to jump slightly.

"Don't start, Isabella. Do you want me to tickle you?" I wiggled my fingers in front of her. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault you're attracted to ugly guys… it's okay."

She smacked me on my stomach and I laughed. "He is not ugly, James! Why must you be so mean?" she asked, pulling away from me. Standing up, Bella stuck her tongue out at me.

"Just stating the facts, Bella. I'm way better looking than Cullen," I replied cockily.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm, if that keeps you alive, then just keep telling yourself that."

Bella walked out of her room and left me sitting on her bed. She was a very special person, very different from all the other girls in our school. That's what attracted Edward to her. I shook my head and fell back on her bed.

_If they do get together, I know I have to watch out for Edward. He's going to end up doing something stupid; I just know it. I can feel it. In the pit of my stomach, I have this feeling that Edward is up to something. Maybe I'm wrong, but either way, I'm going to be watching Edward like a hawk. A jackass like him will not hurt Bella. Not under my watch._

_

* * *

_--- Jasper's POV ---

I placed the bowl of salad right in front of Bella's plate. She picked it up and put some salad on her plate. Anthony was already eating, while Bella and I were still getting our food. Bella handed the bowl to James and he took some lettuce, but left the tomatoes alone. It was quiet. The only things that were making any noises were our utensils and our mouths chewing on our food. This was unusual. James would usually bring up a conversation or I would be talking away about the football season. But for some reason it was quiet. Maybe it was the calm before the storm? With Bella going on a date tomorrow with Edward- I was shocked that Anthony actually said yes- everyone was just keeping their mouth shut. Was it because they were going to say some stupid remark about Edward? Or maybe Anthony was rethinking the whole situation?

"So, Bella, what time will Edward be picking you up tomorrow?" Anthony asked our beloved little sibling.

"Around 11," Bella shortly replied.

"Hmm, I see," Anthony nodded his head.

"Where are you two planning to go?" I asked.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. "Good question, I actually don't know," she replied.

"Are you lying to us? We won't stalk you Bella." Okay, that was a lie, but I was curious. I needed to know where Edward was going to take my sister.

"Even if I don't tell you where the place is, you'll end up following us anyway," Bella retorted.

I chuckled. "Touché. But we won't follow you, Bella. Right, Anthony? James?" I looked at the two.

"Of course not, Bella. I have things to attend to tomorrow." Anthony smiled at her.

"Well, I have some family business to attend to tomorrow." James winked at me.

I chuckled. "Alice wouldn't let me stalk you. See, you're reassured. We just want to know where he's taking you."

Bella laughed. "Wow, you three seem so busy. I'm shocked that you didn't drop your plans." Anthony, James, and I looked at one another and laughed with her. "But I really don't know where we're going. Ask Edward."

"Oh, I will, little sis. I'm going to make sure I know his every move. Don't want him trying anything that would be too fast for you," I assured her.

"Wow, I just love the fact I have three overprotective brothers," she sarcastically commented.

"You're welcome," we all said in unison.

"Look Bells, we just want you to be careful, is that so much to ask?" I questioned.

"Yes, I know that. I understand all of your concerns, but honestly guys, am I still 5? I can take care of myself." Bella poured some water in her glass. "It's just a date, it's not like I'm going to have sex with him."

As soon as those words left Bella's mouth, Anthony dropped his fork, James turned his head towards Bella, and I choked on my salad.

"Bella, do NOT say those words to us, especially not before your first date," Anthony warned her.

Bella laughed. "Oh come on you guys, I will have sex one day. It won't be tomorrow, but you three have to face the fact that some time in the future, I will have an active sex life. Just like you three." She winked at us with a sly smirk on her face.

"If you say so," James murmured.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Anthony growled.

"Oh please Anthony, what are you going to do? Follow me around in college?" Bella rolled her eyes at our older brother.

"No, James will do that, or Jasper, whichever one. But either way, you're not going to be having sex until you're at least fifty."

"Fifty? You are just unbelievable. Look, you and Jasper lost your virginity when you two were like sixteen," Bella pointed out.

"Yes, and it was a mistake. Right, Jasper?" Anthony looked at me.

I nodded. "Yup, if I could have waited, I would have."

"But you had sex with Alice and you said you didn't mind losing it to her," Bella pointed out.

Anthony shook his head, while James chuckled. _She just had to bring that point up. I couldn't deny that. If I did, Alice would hear about this and would be furious at me. Couldn't risk it._

"Look, Bella, the point is that you shouldn't have sex, _especially_ not with Edward. End of discussion," I replied, putting my foot down.

She just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

_I can't believe I just had that talk with my younger sister. She will not have sex with Edward. That is something I can guarantee. If Edward has sex with her, he's just going to make it seem as if he got with her just so he can have sex with her. Edward is going to respect my wishes and will not pursue my sister in such a way._

Anthony coughed. "So, Bella, how's school?" He attempted to make a casual conversation, after the awkward discussion we'd just had.

"Good. I have some problems with Calculus, but other than that it's great," she answered.

"How about you, Jasper?" Anthony turned his head slightly towards me.

"It's good; our first game is this Friday," I replied as I cut a piece of chicken.

He nodded his head. "I think I can make it."

_Is it me or does it seem that Anthony is actually trying to play the role he abandoned some time ago? Why is he trying to be out brother now? Is he dying? To my knowledge, he doesn't have some serious illness. Whatever he's trying to do, what's done is done. When we needed him, he wasn't here, so why try so hard to be our brother now? I can say, in some ways, I raised Bella. My mom isn't here, I understand why she isn't her, and because Anthony told her he could take care of us. That isn't the case of course. He never told my mom that he left us alone for every five days to go to Seattle. He instructed us not to tell our mom either. I've always asked myself why I never told my mom, the answer was always the same- I didn't want to leave Forks. Besides, in some way, I didn't want to get Anthony in trouble. He is my brother, that's something that will never change._

"And you, James? How's school? Got a girlfriend yet?" Anthony turned his attention to James.

"School is good, but a girlfriend? I don't have time," James chuckled.

"Maybe you're too focused on my little sister," Anthony teased.

A thought crossed my mind. _Does James like Bella?_ _It's a possibility, but does he actually have some feelings for my sister? Or is it just plain brotherly love?_

"James, do you have feelings for my sister?" I asked.

Bella and James looked at one another and started laughing.

"Me? Like your sister? That's disgusting, man. Nasty," James answered.

"Nasty? Why, is my sister too ugly for you?" I asked.

"No, asshole, she's like my sister. If I like Bella, it's like you or Anthony liking Bella," James replied.

I nodded my head. Anthony just laughed and shook his head. I stood up, walked inside the kitchen, and placed my plate in the sink. Another plate was placed in the sink, I looked up and it was Bella. I moved out of the way and leaned against the counter.

"So Bella, are you excited?" I asked.

"Are you going to be an asshole?" Bella asked.

I chuckled. "No, I'll be nice."

"Yes, I'm very excited, but I worry about you three," Bella replied.

"Worry? For what? Bella, we already set the rules for Edward. Honestly, whatever happens after your date depends on Edward. If he treats you right, you two won't encounter that many problems from us. If he treats you badly for some reason… well then, Edward will get what's coming to him."

She nodded her head and looked out the window to the backyard.

"Are you really okay with this, Jazz?" Bella softly asked.

I sighed. "My choice was either James or Edward. I'm fine with it, but I'm worried too. Edward is my best friend. I know how he is, and I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't. People change, Jasper. Edward can change. If he does hurt me, then so be it. It's part of life. Sometimes, you don't learn something until you've experienced it." Bella walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I really am thankful that you're looking out for me, but I need to make my own mistakes. If I get hurt, don't blame yourself because it was my decision."

I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed the top of her head. "You're right, you do need to make your own mistakes." I chuckled. "But I can still hurt him if he hurts you, right?"

"Put it this way, I would be angry at you if you didn't." Bella poked the side of my stomach and laughed.

I laughed and shook my head. Bella walked out of the kitchen and went back to the dining room. _She really is growing up. I think one of the hardest things about being an older brother is seeing your little sister grow up. As much as you're proud to see them grow up, you tend to hold on to them. Why? Because the day they stop needing you, it'll just break your heart. You always want to be the one to pick them up. To protect them from everything that can harm them. To hold them as they cry their eyes out. To be the one they run to whenever they have a problem. To be the one they can count on. But once they find someone else who can do that for them, you're put to the side. But I know that no matter who comes in Bella's life, Anthony and I will always be there for her and will never leave her._

_

* * *

_--- Edward's POV ---

I couldn't believe it. Tomorrow was going to be a special day. It's my first date with Bella. I don't know why I felt all giddy about the situation, but I did. Emmett said he'd never seen me like this before and I agreed. I've never felt this way before over a first date.

When Emmett and I walked in our house, my mom was waiting for us in the living room. Even she noticed the glow coming from me.

"Why Edward, you seem so happy. Who's the lucky girl?" my mother teased.

I laughed. "Bella Swan," I replied simply.

"Bella? Wow Edward, I am proud of you. She's way better than any of the girls I've seen you with," my mother complimented.

Emmett laughed and patted my back. "I must say, I am proud of you, too. You have officially stepped up your game."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. _Bella is different, that's why I'm so attached to her. Now let's get something straight. I don't love her. It's way too early to determine that. But I know for sure that I like Bella, a lot._

I entered my room, closing the door behind me, and walked over to my bed. I lay down my bed and folded my arms behind my head. _What was so special about Bella? I could go on for days talking about how special she is to me. Even before she started tutoring me, I'd always thought she was pretty, but I didn't pursue her. Jasper was, the first reason, but for some odd reason, I always felt like I wouldn't have a chance. Bella is James's best friend, I know how attached she is to him, so I never even tried. But then a challenge__d__ was placed in front of me and I just couldn't resist._

I heard my door open, causing me to turn my head towards it. It was Emmett, of course.

"So little bro, are you ready?" He asked as he entered my room, closing the door behind him.

"For what?" I questioned.

"Your date," he answered.

"Emmett, that's not until tomorrow," I said.

"I know, but you have to be prepared. Where are you taking her? What are you going to do?" His face then turned serious. "Edward, sex is not an option. Do you understand?"

I laughed. "Never thought of it as an option, Emmett." I shook my head at my brother. "But if you must know, I'm going to take her to a restaurant and then we'll just see what happens from there. You don't have to know the rest of our plans. You can just hear about it from Rosalie."

"That sounds interesting. I guess I just have to wait. You're not nervous or anything?" Emmett asked.

I sat up and looked at him. "Should I be nervous?"

"No, but I'm just trying to make sure you're not nervous. I mean you were pretty nervous when you had to talk to Anthony."

"Yes, I know. But that's a whole different thing. It's not like Bella's going to kick my ass during our date."

Emmett laughed. "Not unless you do something wrong. Like make a bet about her." Emmett winked.

I shook my head and threw my pillow at him. "That's not something you should joke about. She won't only kick my ass, but yours too."

"Put it this way, the hardest part is done. You got her brother's permission, no more worries," Emmett encouraged me.

"Yeah, no worries."

"Edward, what if Bella finds out about the bet?" Emmett asked, out of the blue.

"If she ever finds out, then I'll explain it to her the best way I can," I answered him.

"But what if she hates you afterwards?"

_What would happen if she starts hating me? I know I would be devastated, but I brought it upon myself. Besides she isn't going to find out. So no worries. Right? Emmett would never betray me and I'm not going to let it slip out by accident. So our secret's safe. _

"I brought it upon myself, you know. If she ends up hating me, it's my fault."

He nodded his head. "Well, get some sleep, you'll need your energy tomorrow. Good night, Edward," Emmett said. He stood up, walked to the door, and opened it.

"Night," I answered.

Emmett walked out the door and closed it. I lay back down and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

--- Bella's POV ---

I walked out the church's doors and found Edward across the street leaning against his Volvo. No one but Edward could look so sexy leaning against a car. I shouldn't be thinking in this way while I'm still on the church's premises. That wasn't a very holy thought. Edward is a sin- a worthy sin. Anthony bumped into me from behind, almost causing me to fall down the stairs, but he was able to grab me before I fell.

"I swear that was not my fault. For once it wasn't my clumsiness," I said, making Anthony laugh.

"Yes, I know, that was my fault," Anthony answered. "For once."

We walked down the stairs and Anthony noticed Edward across the street. He glanced at me and chuckled. I guess he figured out why I was blocking his way not that long ago.

"I guess you won't be riding with us?" Anthony asked, a sly smirk appearing on his lips.

"Guess not, I'll see you two later." I shrugged.

Just as I was about to walk, Jasper grabbed my arm and gently turned me towards him. "Remember, if he makes wrong move or does anything that makes you uncomfortable, you call," he reminded me for the seventh time this morning. _Over-protective much? To be quite honest, I'm actually expecting to see Jasper, Anthony, or James during my date. I highly doubt they were going to let my date pass by without checking on me at least once. _

I laughed and nodded my head. Jasper smiled and let my arm go. I walked across the street, and as soon as I was within reach; Edward pulled me into a hug.

"That's a little too long!" Jasper screamed across the street.

Edward chuckled and released me. He placed both of his hands in the air. "You can't keep us apart too long, Jasper," Edward said jokingly.

"Don't make me go with you on this date, Edward," Jasper warned.

"Leave them alone, Jasper." Anthony glanced at us. "Have fun. Edward, one wrong move and I will hunt you down."

Edward laughed, waved at my brothers, and turned his attention back to me.

"You know, this is kind of creepy. I never told you where I go to church. Are you stalking me now Mr. Cullen?" I teased.

"Bella, there is only once church in this whole town. It wasn't very difficult to find you," Edward pointed out. "Besides, you don't have a restraining order on me, so as far as I know, it's not against the law." He winked at me.

We walked around the Volvo and Edward opened my door for me. "Thank you," I thanked him.

"You're welcome," he answered with his dazzling crooked smile.

He walked around the Volvo, opened his door, and slid in the car. _Now my nerves are kicking in. I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Edward. Not that long ago, I was only his tutor and now I'm going on a date with him. If you asked me a couple of weeks ago if I ever thought I would go on a date with Edward, my answer would be no. But now, it's a whole different answer. At least James or Jasper didn't have a problem with it. In a way, I knew Anthony wouldn't mind. He adores Edward. Why? Edward is like the little brother that Anthony lost in Jasper. So in a way, I knew Anthony would approve. Jasper, well, I've heard him scold Edward for his actions, so I have my doubts about him. James, well everyone knows how much he hates Edward. The fact he was somewhat okay with the whole situation and accepted it, surprised the living crap out of me. I guess he does love me._

"How was church?" I heard Edward ask, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"It was good. You don't go to church? I see your mom every Sunday," I questioned him.

"I used too, but I just got lazy. My mom usually goes with my dad, but he had to go to work early," he answered.

I nodded my head and looked out at the road before us. _Where was he taking me? I was trying my best not to jump to conclusions. After all, Edward seems to genuinely like me, well at least that's what he makes it seem to other people._

"So, did your brother's try to give you any last minute warnings?" Edward asked, briefly looking away from the road to glance at me.

I laughed softly. "Of course they did. That's how brothers are, sadly." I answered.

"I'm taking a wild guess, was it only Jasper who gave you last minute warnings?"

"You and Jasper hang out a little too much. I might have to change that." I teased. _It was truly amazing how well Edward knew Jasper._

Edward chuckled. "Believe me; you won't get any complaints from me if you decide to do that."

The rest of the ride was silent- a comfortable silence. We parked at an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. As soon as he was parked, Edward slid out of the car, ran to my side, and opened the door for me like the true gentleman that he was. Seeing all this really made me think about the reason to why James hated him. There was nothing to hate. I stepped out of his car and beamed at him. He closed the door behind me and gently grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand towards the restaurant. I looked down at our intertwined hands and couldn't help but think how right it felt. Having Edward hold my hand made me feel safe knowing he's right by my side. But I knew I couldn't get too attached. There was still a possibility that he would hurt me. He might not mean it, but it's hard to avoid hurting someone.

When we arrived at the door of the restaurant, Edward opened the door for me. I stepped in first, with Edward right behind me. He guided me to the host. Ironically enough, it was one of his former "playmates." She glared at me dangerously, then smiled demurely at Edward.

"Well, hello, Edward," she purred.

I growled internally. _Who does this bitch think she is?_ _Can she not see that we're on a date? She shouldn't be purring at my Edward like that! Wait, did I just say 'my Edward'? __Calm down, Bella. Edward is not your boyfriend. You have no right to be jealous if some skank wanted to talk to him._

"Hello Jessica," Edward greeted her, his body tensing up a tad bit.

"Hello, Bella. I never envisioned you as the cheating type," Jessica said, surprising me. The way she clung on to Edward at school, the fact that she diverted her attention to me was a bit shocking.

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "James just isn't enough anymore, Jessica. Besides, what James doesn't know won't hurt him," I replied smugly as I winked at her.

Her mouth dropped open at my answer. Edward choked back a laugh. One of the other servers brought us to a table all the way at the back of the restaurant. Edward pulled my chair out for me. I smiled at him and sat down. He sat across from me and winked. I shook my head and opened the menu.

"You are one scandalous girl, for being so innocent," Edward commented as we looked through our menus.

I giggled. "And what makes you say that?" I questioned.

"You _do_ know Jessica will end up telling James our little secret," Edward replied.

"Well, let her be shocked when James tells her he knows about us." I smirked.

"You are evil." He shook his head.

"Evil? Pssh, said the guy who tormented my best friend for the past few years." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we not bring that up, please, Bella? I'm finally in your good graces; we don't have to change that by bringing up the past," Edward suggested.

I nodded my head and continued looking over the menu. Edward and I finally decided on what to order. He called the waitress over and I noticed that her smile grew- if that was even possible – when she saw Edward. _Do I have to deal with this the whole day? Maybe this is the disadvantage to dating Edward. Having other girls look at him constantly. Then again, he's not my boyfriend or anything, so there's no reason to overreact._

"May I take your order?" She seductively asked seductively as she eyed Edward.

Edward gestured towards me, indicating that I should order first.

"Um, yes, I would like a meat lasagna and coke," I replied.

The waitress nodded. "And how about you?" she asked Edward.

"Make it two lasagnas and two cokes," he answered, keeping his eyes on me the entire time.

She nodded her head, took our menus, and walked away.

"You know, this is going to take some getting used to," I commented.

Edward tilted his head slightly in confusion. "I'm sorry. Am I missing something?" he questioned.

"Oh come on, Edward, I know you noticed how Jessica and the waitress are trying to get your attention," I answered.

Edward looked at me oddly and started laughing. I glared at him as he continued to laugh. _Why the hell was he laughing? It's not like I was lying. They were trying to get his attention. _

"Why are you laughing?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Bella, are you jealous?" Edward asked.

My eyes opened widely and I started shaking my head from side to side. "What? That's absurd! Jealous? For what reason?" I asked, doing my best to hide the green-eyed monster inside me.

"Come on, Bella. Don't try to lie now." Edward's crooked smile appeared on his gorgeous face. "Besides, I think it's cute that you're jealous."

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. _I am not jealous. I was simply pointing something out. That does not count as jealousy._

"Please, Edward. I'm too mature to be jealous of girls like Jessica," I retorted.

He pursed his lips and nodded his head. "If you say so," was his simple reply.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the restaurant. It wasn't very crowded, which was a surprise since it was the lunch hour. I looked down the table when Edward's hand came into view. He gently grabbed my left wrist and lifted it up, inspecting the bracelet Anthony gave me.

"Is this a dog?" Edward asked as he twirled the miniature dog dangling from my bracelet.

"Yes it is," I smiled. "Anthony gave it to me a couple of weeks ago."

"I never knew you liked dogs."

"Yeah, I've always wanted one. When I was a kid, I had a favorite doll, Mr. Bing-Bing." I let out a small laugh before continuing. "Anthony and Jasper thought it would be a great idea to play monkey in the middle with me, using Mr. Bing-Bing as a ball. Anthony accidentally threw it to our neighbor's lawn. Our neighbor was mowing the lawn and he didn't see Mr. Bing-Bing. The lawn mower ripped him apart." I felt pathetic, but I felt myself tearing up. That doll was my first friend and it meant a lot to me. There was a point where I blamed Anthony and Jasper for what happened to my beloved doll, but that feeling eventually faded away.

Edward gave me a small smile. "I'm surprised you didn't try to destroy their prize possessions."

I let out a small laugh once again. "Shall I remind you that I'm the youngest one? I think you should know what kind of punishment I would have endured from Anthony and Jasper for even touching their prized possessions."

He nodded his head and smiled. "If I were you, I would have done it."

"Are you not afraid of what Emmett might do to you?"

"In a way, I would have been scared, but the worst Emmett could have done was punch me."

"That didn't hurt you?"

"Well, it did, but you know, we're boys, it was normal for us to fight."

I laughed at Edward's philosophy. He was just too cute and smart.

"I guess, but when Anthony and Jasper use to play punching bag, it was unbearable." I flinched at the memory of my childhood memories with my brothers.

"They used to hit you?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but it wasn't so bad. They didn't hit me too hard." I shrugged.

"How did you meet James?" Edward asked curiously.

I looked up at him and told him the story of how James and I met.

"Wow, I see why you two are so close now," Edward chuckled. "I'm just curious, though, have you ever felt anything for him?"

I laughed at his question. Was Edward serious? He couldn't be. Feelings? For James? Wow, that must be the joke of the day for me.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

My laughter died down and I wiped away the tears that had formed in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Edward. It's just, your question made me laugh, as you can tell. James is like another brother to me. If I ever had feelings for him, it would be like, like having feelings for Anthony or Jasper." I shuddered at the thought. It just wouldn't happen.

He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "Well, that's good to know," Edward replied.

"Is someone jealous?" I teased.

Edward looked at me crazily and rolled his eyes. "Jealous? For what? We both know that I'm so much better than James. Even if he was my competition, I would win." Edward said smugly.

I laughed. "Wow, you are just so cocky Edward. How do you know you would win?" I grinned. "I don't like arrogant people."

"James is arrogant," Edward countered.

"Not as arrogant as you." I stuck my tongue out.

Edward smirked "Yet, you're on a date with me."

Touché. He caught me there. "True, but I guess there are a few exceptions."

Our conversation continued through our whole meal. There were a few silences while we ate, but then our conversation would strike up again. Edward told me his life story and I did the same. To my surprise, I felt so comfortable. There was just something about Edward that made me trust him. The view I had of him for the last few years had changed in under a few weeks. I found that amazing. Now I knew why people loved hanging out with him and why girls went crazy over him. He just had a great personality. I didn't know why James thought he was a horrible guy. Edward changed my view in such a short period of time. Maybe I'm blinded by his cuteness. Whatever the reason was, it doesn't matter. Thank God James didn't have a problem about this whole date idea. In a way I felt like I was betraying him, but at the same time, I knew he wanted me to be happy. I could honestly say that I was happy with Edward.

When we were both done with our meals, Edward asked for the check. I was about to take my wallet out when Edward stopped me.

"It's my treat," he said.

I smiled. "Are you sure? I could pay for half," I suggested.

"Bella, don't be silly. I will pay." He took out his credit card and placed it on top of the tray. The waitress took the bill and gave Edward a flirty smile.

_Must she keep doing that? _

She came back with the bill, wearing the same flirty smile. "I hope you two enjoyed your meal. Have a good day." She winked at Edward. While she spoke, she only looked at him. I may as well have not even been sitting there.

Edward laughed. "Wow," I heard him say.

"What happened? Is it too expensive?" I asked.

"No, she gave me her number." He turned the receipt over and I saw the girl's phone number.

_Calm down, Bella. He isn't your boyfriend. If some delusional girl wanted to give her number to him, that's none of your business._

"Are you going to keep it?" I asked. _Why did I ask that?_

Edward chuckled. "Do you think I am?"

"I hope not," I told him.

He crumpled the paper and winked at me. "Then I won't."

I smiled. We both stood up and walked out of the restaurant towards his car. He opened the door for me, I climbed in and said thank you. Edward smiled at me, walked to his side, and slid in. He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking spot.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to take you home. I still have homework to finish and Anthony just told me I had to take you home," Edward said.

"Anthony told you this?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just sent me a text. He's about to leave and he wants to say good-bye to you before he goes," Edward replied.

"Oh, I see, well that really sucks," I sighed. "I bet Jasper's going to be happy."

I saw Edward glance at me. "That reminds me, how are Jasper and Anthony getting along?"

"When Jasper doesn't provoke him, they're not that bad. But when he does, it just really sucks."

"Why? What does he do?" Edward questioned.

"You know how he is. Jasper doesn't listen to anything that Anthony has to say. He goes out of his way to piss Anthony off. He always reminds him how he wasn't the greatest older brother in the world." I answered.

"Wow, I'm sorry Bella. Maybe you should try to look at it from Jasper's point of view. He feels that Anthony shouldn't have left when you two needed him the most," Edward said. "Jasper had to grow up overnight after Anthony left you in his care."

"I know, but I don't find it a justifiable reason to act like a complete jerk. Anthony has apologized and he's trying to make it up to Jasper," I argued. "But Jasper's pride is far more important to him than reuniting our family."

"It'll happen, Bella. You just need to let them do it on their own," Edward said.

I gave him a small smile. "I know, but I just wish it would happen soon."

Edward gave me his crooked smile and held my hand. I didn't want this date to end. _Do I really have to go home? It's not like I'd never see Anthony again. He just wanted to interrupt my date. God! I just hate my older brother at times. I'm surprised Jasper wasn't the one who tried to interrupt. _

We arrived at my house and I didn't want to get out of the car. _Couldn't I just say good-bye to Anthony real fast and go with Edward to his house to help him with his homework? I am his tutor after all._

But then, I remembered I still had to do a first draft for English. _I hate homework._

"We're here." Edward said, who was still holding my hand.

"Sadly," I replied. "I had so much fun today, Edward. Thank you. I never thought I could have so much fun with you."

He smiled. "You're welcome, I'm glad you had fun." He leaned slightly closer to me. "I'll take your last comment as a compliment."

I laughed. "I hope we can do this again."

"I'm sure we will," he assured me. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it? Did you need help with History?" I asked. _Please tell me you do!_

"Um, no, this has nothing to do with school," he answered. "I was wondering if you, um, wanted to be my girlfriend?"

_Girlfriend? Did he just ask me what I think he did? This was, um, wow_. I looked at Edward and he was blushing.

_Edward Cullen was blushing. He must be nervous. Did I really have to think about this? I want to be his girlfriend, but I have some doubts. I don't want to be like all of his other girlfriends. But will we be like that? We started in a different way. Wait. Why am I even doubting him? Edward was changing, and I can see that. Life is short. You've got to take some risks at times._

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled at him. Edward's smile grew larger, if that was possible.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked nervously.

I nodded my head. Edward leaned in a little closer and I leaned towards him. We were only a couple of inches apart. Edward closed the gap between us and softly kissed me on the lips. We both slowly pulled away, with the biggest smiles on our faces.

"I'll see you tomorrow, girlfriend," Edward said.

"See you tomorrow," I replied.

I slid out of the car and closed the door behind me. Slowly, I walked towards my house. If I tried to walk at my normal speed, I might trip. It was better to be careful. When I finally reached my front door, I turned back and waved at Edward before entering the house. I closed the door behind me and found Jasper sitting on the steps talking on the phone. He looked up at me and told whomever he was talking to, to hold on.

"How was your date?" he asked.

"It was amazing." I beamed. "Totally amazing."


End file.
